A Friend's Betrayal
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Lila's kidnapped all of the other heroes' children and is currently after Adrien and Marinette's, however there's a problem. Marinette's pregnant. Soon she hatches the perfect plan, but as always the heroes are there to stop her... Sequel to Keep It Together and probably the last story in this series. Non-canonical elements.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the third (and probably) final story of this series. I really didn't intend for All Because of Ice-Cream to have a sequel let alone two, but here we are! Story number three and hopefully the best out of all three.**

**This story is set several years later and I'll try to explain everything in the time gap as much as possible without leaving you guys in the dark, however if I haven't explained anything clearly just tell me in reviews. I'm open to criticism and personal opinions, so feel free to say whatever you think.**

**I think that's everything I had to say so here's the first chapter...**

* * *

Ladybug tried to catch her breath as Chat Noir went to attack the akuma. In the past few years she'd never encountered anything like this and now she was facing an entirely new threat. The enemy knew everything about her, from her weaknesses to her personal life. Ladybug never thought that she would be so exposed to the opposition.

Lila was meant to be her friend, she was meant to help make Paris a better place and had been doing so for the past few years, but something changed when Emma was born. Once Marinette had given birth, it was like Lila had become more distant, especially once she saw the baby. It was like something snapped inside of the brunette, making her become more and more secretive until she eventually turned against them. But what puzzled the bluenette most was why Lila was acting the way she was. She hadn't been like this when Alya and Nino had Percy or when Chloe had the twins. It just didn't make sense.

Ladybug was snapped out of her thoughts, when she narrowly evaded an attack from the akuma. She had to be a lot more careful from now on, especially since she had much more responsibility than she did a few years ago. She self consciously placed a hand over her stomach, knowing that there was a unborn child there. She definitely had to be more careful now. The heroine threw her yo-yo towards the akuma's giant syringe pen and got it away from him, before passing it to Chat.

The hero then destroyed the object and the akuma was purified. Dr Sadness then returned to the person he was before he was akumatised, and the two heroes sighed in relief. Tonight had been a close call and it proved that they were both out of practise. It had been so long since Hawkmoth had been jailed that they'd gotten used to dealing with minor enemies like robbers and other criminals. Tonight was like being let into the unknown for them.

"That was close," Chat spoke as they made their way back home.

"Too close," Ladybug agreed, before her mind went to her baby back home, "Do you think Emma's ok?"

"She's fine," Chat chuckled, "You worry too much."

"I know," The heroine blushed. She had a tendency to worry about her baby every so often. But who could blame her? It was every mother's instinct to be there for their child. It was like clockwork.

The two traveled in a comfortable silence before arriving at home. Everything was exactly how they'd left it and it didn't seem as if anyone had come while they were gone, which was a good sign. The two heroes detransformed and went to check on their baby. She was fast asleep and didn't stir when they opened the door. Her dark hair covered her face and she clutched onto her black cat stuffie.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief. They hated when they had to leave for patrol every night and now that Lila had become their latest threat, it only made their nerves worse every time they left. She knew that they had a child and could use that against them in any situation, potentially revealing their identities at the same time. The last thing they wanted was for their daughter to get hurt and so they usually made sure she was asleep when they left each night, making sure to come back as swiftly as possible. Sometimes taking shifts when the crime level was high.

The two collapsed onto their bed, exhausted. Tonight had proven challenging for them and the last thing they needed was for it to be evident to Lila. If she knew they were struggling to defeat her akumas, then she could do much worse.

The bluenette lay on her back, thinking about why Lila had suddenly turned on them like that. They used to be close friends and told each other almost everything. She even helped them to take down Hawkmoth and proved that she was a worthy of owning the Butterfly miraculous. So why did she suddenly change? She didn't show any odd behavior, well she didn't until Marinette told her she was pregnant. It just didn't add up.

The bluenette turned over onto her side. All of this thinking was giving her a headache. Maybe she should just ask someone what they think. She looked at the blonde, she knew she could tell him anything but she should ask him about this? Maybe she should just ask Alya...Biting her lip, Marinette decided to ask.

"Adrien, do you think Lila's doing this because of Emma?" The bluenette asked.

"No, why would you think that?" He replied turning to face her.

"I don't know..." She sighed, "She was just acting so strangely when I told her I was pregnant. It's just weird..."

"It's nothing to worry about," He wrapped his arms around her, "She's probably going through some conflict with her mom."

"Maybe," The bluenette replied sleepily. She knew that Lila and her mom didn't have the best relationship, especially after she turned eighteen, but she was still uncertain.

She cuddled against him and he hugged her back. Maybe she was just overthinking. The bluenette closed her eyes and tried to think about something else before the drowsiness took over. Soon the two fell asleep, wrapped in the other's arms.

* * *

"Ma! Pa!"

The two woke up to find a fully awake Emma, her bright green eyes sparkling, as she gently smacked their faces in an effort to wake them up. Somehow the infant managed to get all the way to their room without hurting herself.

The two sat up and smiled at her. She usually did this every morning.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Adrien tickled the infant, making her squeal.

"I think she had some help," Marinette giggled as she spotted Plagg by the doorway.

"Don't look at me!" The kwami fumed, "I had nothing to do with it."

Suddenly, Tikki zipped towards them, a worried look on her face.

"The whole team's at the door," The red kwami sighed, "Apparently Percy and the twins have gone missing."

The two adults looked at each other confused. It seemed strange that Chloe, Alya and Nino's children had gone missing.

The two headed to the door, Marinette picking up the now bubbly infant. As soon as they opened the door, Alya and Chloe burst through, showering the bluenette and Emma in hugs while they cried. Alix and Nino stayed at the door, but Adrien could tell his friend was upset. The only reason he didn't break down was because he had to stay strong for Alya. Alix was the only one who seemed calm.

"I'm guessing something serious happened," Adrien looked from the two females to Alix and Nino.

"Yep," The pink haired adult sighed, "Lila broke in and kidnapped Chloe's twins and Percy. I'm surprised she didn't take Emma in the process."

"That's actually why we came over," Nino continued, "To check if she'd taken everyone's kids."

"That's awful," The blonde looked over to the three women fighting over the giggling infant, "I couldn't imagine how you're feeling."

"Well one thing's for sure," Alix looked distant, "Lila's got them and I have a feeling she's up to no good."

"Me too," Both males agreed. They'd known the brunette long enough to know that she can be malicious and nasty, and so they knew what to expect.

Adrien thought about his family. After feeling alone for so long, he finally felt content. He didn't want that being taken away. He looked at Marinette protectively shielding the infant from Chloe and Lila. Maybe he was just being selfish, but he knew that he'd do everything to protect the woman he loves and their children.

* * *

Emma looked up in a confused state as she spotted the three women crying. They were just laughing, joking about and being so happy a moment ago, so why were they so sad? Maybe it was because daddy left with the other two people to do something. It could be they were just sad. Or it was because she was doing something wrong. The infant didn't understand and she didn't like that. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it a little more, until she was bawling her eyes out.

Marinette sighed as she looked at her baby. It was like she could sense emotions or something, because she always seemed to reflect what everyone around her felt. The bluenette scooped up her double and rocked her back and forth, showing everything was ok.

"Maybe we shouldn't have discussed that while mini-Marinette here was awake," Alya looked at the infant who was drowsily closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot infants can sense emotions," Chloe nodded before she felt her stomach grumble, "Guess we were in such a rush this morning none of us ate breakfast."

The two other females' stomachs growled and they blushed. By now the infant was half-asleep and barely registered anything that was going on around her, her eyelids fluttered as she let in a few deep breaths before falling asleep.

"I can whip up something for lunch!" Alya smiled, "My mom showed me this new recipe the other day."

"That sounds good," Marinette agreed, "I'll just put Emma in her crib."

"I'm just hungry," The blonde replied, "So I suggest we just make something."

The three women got up and Chloe and Alya went to the kitchen. Marinette put the now sleeping Emma in her crib before going to help her friends make something to eat. Little did the females know that a violet butterfly was watching them. Giving feedback to its master.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. I may make them a little longer in the future but right now I'm a little short on time. **

**Alya: Not bad.**

**Me: Well I know how to set a scene.**

**Alya: I know, I know. So...any spoilers?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Alya: Aww come on! Just one!**

**Me: Well...**

**Alya: Yes?**

**Me: My answer's still no!**

**Alya: Aww, come on!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lila growled as she watched the three women cook together. She'd always wanted to be part of their friendship group, and had been, but she couldn't be their friend knowing the supported the very thing she hated. She played with a loose strand of her ponytailed hair before focusing on the group again.

The female glared at the bluenette as she stirred the contents of the pot. She always got in the way of everything, often being the root of all this hate. Lila sighed, why did Marinette get everything? Why not her? It just didn't make sense and it scared her. Deep down she knew that she would never be able to get what she wanted, but the arrogant side of her told her to go on with her plan. It told her that she had to do this, she had to cause as much pain and destruction as possible to the people she cared deeply about.

Lila scowled as she heard their conversation drift to the baby growing in Marinette's womb. It made her jealous overheat and bubble over like when you overcook pasta on a stove. It built up and up, until it finally took over and over spilled, eventually overtaking everything else.

After everything she'd done, every piece of information, every lie, every single thing she'd done to help him and how does he repay her? He only crushes all her hopes and dreams. Smashing them before they even get to become a reality.

The woman looked at the three infants all huddled in the corner. They'd just woken up and their eyes were wide with fear. They didn't like Aunt Lila anymore, she was scary, she was mean and most of all she'd taken them from their mommies and daddies.

She smirked at the children, her teeth glinting in the low light of the room, making her look even more menacing than before. The three children hugged each other squealing in fear. They wanted to go home, to see mommy and daddy and know that they were safe and loved.

"Don't worry, Percy, Adam and Arthur," The female purred as she turned her back to them, "I'll make sure you all go home and soon this'll all be over."

Something about the way she said it made them all shiver. This lady didn't seem nice and now they were beginning to think that she was up to something. They began to look at each other, nodding slightly if they understood what was going on. They had to find a way to escape before Aunt Lila did anything bad.

* * *

The three females were cooking together when Alya spotted a violet butterfly on the wall.

"Kill it!" The brunette grabbed a spatula and began to aim randomly for the butterfly as it tried to escape.

"Kill what?" Marinette and Chloe asked in unison.

"The akuma!" The brunette gestured towards the insect, "Are you blind?!"

The two shared a look before they spotted the purple insect trying to escape. They gasped and soon they were in complete chaos.

Chloe and Alya were both trying to kill the akuma, using their shoes, cutlery and more or less anything they could find to flatten the insect, while Marinette looked for something to contain it.

Her eyes searched the kitchen as she thought about what she could use. A box? No. A plastic container? Maybe not. A glass and paper? It worked with other insects.

Working fast, the bluenette grabbed the objects she needed and went to help the brunette and blonde, who were now yelling as they tried to swat the insect. Alya had a hardback book from her handbag and was jumping about trying to squish the thing, while Chloe had gotten hairspray and lighter from hers and was going to burn it alive. Just as the blonde had lit the lighter and was about to spray the hairspray, Marinette got between them and the akuma and captured it in the glass, while trapping it with the paper.

"Quick thinking, Mari," Alya smiled.

"I still think we should've killed it," Chloe pouted, "I mean it saved me using my hairspray, but still."

"But maybe we could trace it back," The bluenette looked at the butterfly.

It was the first time she'd seen an akuma up close and she had to say it was actually beautiful, despite it being evil. Its deep black and violet wings fluttered as it tried to escape, probably following Lila's commands. The three females peered at it more closely before bringing up a question they all were thinking.

"You think we should kill it or keep it?" Alya asked.

"I say we kill it," Chloe looked straight at it, knowing Lila could see her, "I mean it's evil."

"But maybe we could use it," Marinette suggested, "Obviously now Lila can use several akumas, because of the spell book, but maybe we can find out her next move from it. I mean she can't hear us through the glass, and it seems like she'd have one less villain on her side."

"True," Alya nodded, "I agree. Chloe?"

"Fine," She huffed, but the other two women laughed. They knew that she was only being moody because her sons were missing.

"I'll put it somewhere later," Marinette placed the glass and paper on the kitchen counter and the three women went back to making lunch, acting as if nothing happened.

They knew that once the others had gotten back from patrol they'd want to know what happened, but right now they were just enjoying the calm before the storm; because they knew that they'd rarely get a break with all that had been going on recently.

Soon lunch was made and Emma was toddling about the house, following the three around. It was just like it was an ordinary day, but everyone knew it wasn't.

* * *

Chat Noir, Bunnix and Carapace went from rooftop to rooftop as they tried to narrow down their search for the missing infants. They'd been searching since around midday and so far had covered a small part of Paris. Many people knew about the missing infants and had been organizing search parties to help look for them. It had shocked most Parisians that someone would take three innocent children in the dead of night, but then again this was Luna Moth, the replacement of Hawkmoth. She was exactly like him but worse.

The three heroes sighed as they came to another place they suspected Lila was using. This was the twelfth building today and so far they'd come across abandoned buildings, or elaborate traps left by the female for them.

Bunnix went in first and leaped the side as she let out a yelp. An anvil had landed on the floor right where she stood and had crashed through the wooden flooring. Chat and Carapace's eyes were wide with surprise, but they soon snapped out of it and looked at the rope left from the anvil.

"Looks like she expected us again," Chat's ears perked at the sound of crying, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Bunnix's rabbit ears picked up the sound as well, "It sounds like..._crying?_"

"You don't think-" Carapace didn't finish his sentence as the heroes were sprinting up the stairs, dodging several traps left for them by the villain.

A handful of grenades went off and stairs collapsed as the heroes rushed up, not caring about their own safety as they worried about the infants. The crying was getting louder and soon it was clear and distinguishable. It sounded like three infants pleading for their parents, and the heroes knew exactly who those infants were.

The sound brought them to the sixth floor, where they found several doors all going down the hall. After searching so many buildings in one day, the heroes had learned that Lila hid some 'surprises' behind the wrong doors. Often including snakes, an completely open floor and occasionally an akuma. By now the trio knew that they had to choose wisely.

The crying suddenly stopped and they were left in complete silence, the dim hallway laid out before them. They looked at one another before looking down the hall again.

"From what I heard the crying came from down there," Bunnix pointed to a door on the left.

"I heard it from there," Chat Noir pointed to a door on the right.

"Left," Bunnix grunted, "I can tell it's left."

"Maybe she split them up," Carapace interjected before Chat could speak.

He could sense the rising tension. Whenever a situation get stressful something like this always happened. Usually it was between Ryuko and Queen Bee, as they had help from other heroes during stressful situations, but he didn't expect it to be Chat and Bunnix. They were the most calm and collected out of everyone.

"Carapace is right," Chat looked down the hall before looking at Bunnix, "Could you use Burrow to check if they're in there."

"Sure!" She smiled, everything now back to how it was.

The heroine then used her ability to create a portal into the room and peeped through to find herself in an empty room. There wasn't anything in there except from a few dusty pieces of furniture and cobwebs. The heroine sighed before puling back and facing the guys.

"No-one's in there," She gazed at the door Chat had said they were behind, "They have to be in there."

The two other heroes nodded and the three of them stood in front of the door. They already knew what the other two were going to do.

"On three," Chat looked straight at the door, "One...two...three!"

On three they kicked down the door, causing dust and pieces of wood to fly everywhere from the amount of force they applied. The sound of coughing was heard and the heroes tried to get the dust out of their eyes. Their vision was blurred and they could make out three silhouettes.

Once the dust cleared they entered the room and gasped at what they found.

* * *

**A/N: Double update today! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yeah, that's about it!**

**Alya: So? What do they find?**

**Me: That's for next chapter.**

**Alya: Why?!**

**Me: Because suspense makes you want to read on, plus it helps me write longer chapters.**

**Alya: True, true. So...thought about how the story will play out?**

**Me: I've got the main idea but I've got to fill in the middle.**

**Alya: Yeah you don't want to make this too short, or it'll be pointless.**

**Me: I know, I know.**

**Alya: Just don't ruin my reputation and we'll be good.**

**Me: Ok then, no pressure at all!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	3. Chapter 3

The heroes gasped as the dust cleared and revealed the silhouettes to be cardboard cutouts left by Lila to taunt them. The three heroes stepped into the room and Bunnix growled as a recording started to play.

"Once again the famed heroes of Paris have failed to save three infants!" The female's voice cackled, "How pathetic! You know, I really expected a challenge when facing you guys, but this is way too easy. I mean you just followed the sound of a child crying." The sound of a child crying played and the heroes realised that she'd played them. Like always her deceptive ways got the better of them and they were back to square one.

Bunnix glared at the direction the sound was coming from, while Carapace and Chat Noir looked like their hope was running short. Twelve buildings searched and none contained the three missing infants they were looking for. Lila was right, if they couldn't find three children how could they save all of Paris from her?

"Well, the clock's ticking," The villain's voice broke the heroes' trains of thought, "And soon my patience will run out. Of course I wouldn't want anything happening to them, but things change with time." The sound of her cackling echoed through the building and soon died once the recording ended, leaving the heroes to stand in the room angry, hungry and tired.

"That's the last straw!" Bunnix spoke after a few moments of silence, "That bitch has gone too far!"

"I know, but what can we do right now?" Carapace looked at the heroine.

"We'll find a way to stop her," Bunnix smiled, making the other two smile, "We always do. Like with Hawkmoth. Evil always fails and good prevails!"

The three chuckled at her comment, the solemn mood taken away and replaced with a more friendly atmosphere. All of the pressure from the brunette's words was lifted and for a moment they all felt like this situation wouldn't end badly. No matter how bleak it seemed at that moment.

"Since when were you so wise, Bunnix?" Chat raised a brow.

"Since I had to babysit you guys' kids," Bunnix shrugged, "Seriously, they're all way too smart for their age."

"Well they do have superheroes as parents," Carapace spoke, making them all burst into laughter again.

"Well we'd better go," The heroine sighed as she noticed that they should go before Marinette, Alya and Chloe began to worry about them.

The two males nodded and the heroine then used her Burrow to allow them to leave the building in one piece. They went through the portal and were then transported right outside of Adrien and Marinette's house.

The sun was setting and the clouds had turned into a tinted shade of pink, resembling cotton candy, reminding the heroes that it was late evening. Meaning that they'd been looking for the missing infants all afternoon.

The sound of laughter and Alya's voice could be heard from inside, making the three heroes smile to themselves. It wasn't surprising for them to already hear the three women mucking about, they usually did every time they were left alone together often doing the weirdest things, even when they were all pregnant. But what made them all glad to be back was the scent of the food that was cooking. It smelt good and the aroma gradually drifted towards their nostrils, entrancing them to go inside like a mouse seeing a chunk of cheese.

Feeling completely exhausted the three heroes then detransformed, making sure that no-one had seen them, and opened the front door, ready to call it a day.

* * *

The three females were sat around the kitchen table, while they waited for the pasta to cook through. For most of the afternoon they'd just spoke about a few things and looked in Marinette's sketchbook remarking about her latest designs. They'd just had a pretty normal day, masking the abnormality that was actually going on.

Chloe and Alya tried to distract themselves as much as possible that afternoon and Marinette could tell. Both females were hurting inside and she couldn't imagine how terrible they must have felt. Knowing that their children were with such a dangerous and unpredictable person. It must have felt like a stab to the heart, failing to do what a mother should do: protect her children. The wound only got bigger the more they ignored it though and the bluenette noticed that. That was why she let them spend as much time as they needed to do anything and didn't say anything when they were a little emotional or needed her support and she'd give it to them, even if it meant doing things she normally wouldn't.

Her bluebell eyes went over to the akuma in its glass prison on the kitchen counter. It was still and hadn't moved in a while, but she could tell it was still alive from the occasional twitch of its wings. It couldn't hear anything they said through the glass, but she knew that Lila would find a way to spy on them. She always did.

The bluenette sighed as she played with her baby's dark hair, winding it around her little finger. She had so much on her mind and it was beginning to take its toll, like a few years ago when Hawkmoth managed to akumatise her. But this time would be different. She wouldn't do anything stupid and let her emotions get the better of her. She was more level headed now and would be able to deal with this.

"Marinette," Alya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" The bluenette blinked as she came back to reality.

"Remember when we did that food challenge?" She raised a brow, a slight smirk on her face, "You know that banana and sprite one?"

"Of course," The bluenette smiled remembering when they were teens, "I ended up puking out half my stomach's contents after we tried that."

"But remember Chloe's reaction?" The brunette looked at the now blushing blonde. Her face was turning a bright shade of red.

"Yeah," Marinette giggled, "She couldn't even make it to the toilet, she just puked on the floor."

"Hey!" The blonde fumed, "I didn't know that I'd throw up so quickly!"

"Like that time you ended up falling headfirst into a pigsty?" Alya smugly raised a brow, before the three women burst out laughing, the infant giggling with them.

That day was hilarious beyond belief. They had all decided to visit a farm with their kids and somehow Adam got out of his stroller and ran towards the pigsties. Chloe had chased after him and in her panic, tripped over and ended up falling headfirst into the pigsty. Her face had been as red as a firetruck when she got back out and when she saw her son laughing at her, she turned redder. She never forgot that day, but always laughed whenever it was mentioned, never really feeling any shame about it. However her face always turned the same shade of red.

As their laughter died down, the three females heard the front door open and then close. Emma slid off her mother's lap and ran towards the door, her green eyes glistening and smiling widely, knowing who had just come in. The three women knew who had come in as well and turned to see Alix, Nino and Adrien in the doorway.

"Something in this kitchen smells good," Nino closed his eyes as he breathed in the aroma of the pasta and meat.

"It's the food Nino," Alya shook her head at him. While the others laughed. They were used to those two behaving like that. They always did.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Marinette asked, while Alya and Nino did their usual routine.

"No, everything was a dead end," Adrien sighed as Emma played with his blonde locks.

"Well we did find something," Chloe huffed, "Even if you guys didn't."

"Which is?" Alix folded her arms.

She knew that Chloe was upset because of her sons' being kidnapped, but she sometimes couldn't help being annoyed with her behavior. Granted she had improved over the years, but she still had a few of her snobbish characteristics and sometimes that was enough to peeve the pink haired woman.

"We found an akuma," Chloe spoke.

"An akuma?" Alix raised a brow.

"We did," Marinette clarified, before getting the butterfly from the counter, "Lila was spying on us with it."

The two adults looked at the akuma, frowning. How long had Lila been spying on them? Did she know everything or was she just doing this because she didn't know anything? They had no idea.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Alix looked at the three other women. Alya and Nino had stopped their charade and were now listening to what was going on.

"Because we think that it might be able to help us with Lila," Marinette answered.

Alya took the akuma from her and placed it back on the side. She didn't trust Lila with anything, not since she betrayed them. She knew that more was going on than there seemed to be.

Once the akuma was placed onto the side, the conversation went in a different direction with the three adults who just came in saying they were exhausted and the three women replying that they made dinner.

The group then enjoyed their evening, laughing, joking and reminiscing, forgetting about the issue they were facing in the real world. They all could say that that evening was the most fun they'd had in a while, since Lila changed sides and each person enjoyed themselves until it was time for everyone to leave.

They each bid goodbye and left the couple alone for the night. Patrol wasn't an issue for tonight as all of the heroes agreed that they needed some rest and that Paris wouldn't suffer if they missed a night.

Soon the three were ready for bed and instead of putting Emma in her crib, they let her sleep with them that night. They weren't chancing Lila coming in the middle of the night and kidnapping their baby.

Laying beside each other with their baby in between, the couple fell asleep. Forgetting about the waking world for a few hours.

* * *

The akuma's wings fluttered as it began to move forward in its glass prison, slowly but surely heading towards the glass wall. Instead of being flattened against the smooth material, it merged through it escaping the glass completely.

It fluttered towards the closest window and slipped through the frame. The light of the moon made its silhouette stand out against the dark night sky, yet it continued on until it reached a certain building. It fluttered through the rooftop entrance and landed in a female's gloved hand.

Her hair had purple tips and was tied in a ponytail with a short purple ribbon, she wore a dark purple suit with a black midsection and bow on the back going with her black tail coats, her black thigh high boots went with her elbow length black gloves and she wore a purple mask.

A slight smirk was on her lips as she knew the heroes had yet again underestimated her. Trapping an akuma in glass! Was Ladybug really that stupid? The female shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Good work," She gently stroked the akuma's delicate wings, "Now I need you to akumatise my little friends here."

She then looked at the three children cowering in the corner. They were in a fresh change of clothes and looked like they'd been taken care of, but they didn't trust this woman. She was scary and mean and their parents had told them that Aunt Lila wasn't feeling too well recently.

The woman glided over to the three children, with three akumas in her hands, each meant for one child. The children clutched each other, not wanting to know what the things in her hand were. They wanted to go home and get showered in hugs and kisses by mommy and daddy, eat sweets and treats and play with their toys. They didn't want to be here with Aunt Lila anymore.

The young woman the gently placed an akuma on an object for each child. For Percy it was his teddy bear, for Adam it was his blanket and for Arthur it was his pacifier. Like clockwork the children froze and the familiar purple butterfly outline went in front of the faces, the telepathic bond formed between the villain and her 'henchmen'.

"Dear sweet children," Lila smiled her tone soft and sweet, "Your mommies and daddies won't help me make the world a better place. They won't listen. But you'll listen to me, right?"

The three children nodded and she knew exactly what they wanted and they knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well then my sweet children," She smirked, "Go and get my miraculous and then you'll be able to be back with mommy and daddy!"

The three children were then replaced by a villain, each having their own unique power. The three villains smirked before taking off to find their parents. They'd help Aunt Lila fulfill her wish if they get to be with their parents again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks if you have reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

**Alya: The drama is beginning!**

**Me: Yep, though I feel like I could've put this in Keep It Together.**

**Alya: Yeah, but it's too late now!**

**Me: I know, I know. But this story will probably be a full of ups and downs.**

**Alya: Really?**

**Me: Yep. It might even be longer than the other two.**

**Alya: I doubt that!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Till next time, **

**D.L.D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So...like an idiot I didn't look at what chapter I updated. So...I'm gonna have to re-write this chapter. Sorry guys! Really and if it raises some confusion, again really sorry.**

**Till I find the time to correct this error,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Author's Note

**I may not publish this weekend as the wifi will be down, but don't worry as soon as it's up I'll publish a new chapter.**

**I'm really sorry guys! Hopefully it won't be too long,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a while since Ladybug had left Celeste alone in the alleyway and now she was beginning to doubt her decision. She was only a teen, like she had been a long time ago, and she knew that she felt pressured to do this. After all she herself had gone through the exact same thing.

Ladybug sighed as she threw her yo-yo towards one of the three akumas, trapping it in the weapon's string. The heroes were losing and by the looks of it Lila would win if they continued like this. The bluenette frowned. What was taking the teen so long? Was she in danger? Did she run off with the miraculous? Maybe she was working for Lila. It would explain why she was out so late at night. After all, what normal teenager would walk around Paris in the middle of the night?

A thousand thoughts ran through the heroine's brain as she fought against the akumas. Her head ached; everything was happening so quickly and she didn't have any time to process anything. It was mind numbing.

Caught up in her thoughts, the heroine threw her yo-yo towards a lamppost to dodge an attack, when she missed and an akuma grabbed her, pinning her against the ground. The rest of the heroes were all too caught up with the other two akumas, or were either sleeping or dealing with controlled teddy bears, to notice the heroine struggling.

Ladybug looked at the akuma, pure fear in her eyes. She'd never felt this vunerable before, well she did, but she hadn't in a while. The last time she was this terrified, she was plummeting down the Eiffel tower.

As fear took over the female's brain, the akuma gradually reached down to take away her earrings. Reacting instantly, the female squirmed underneath its grasp. She couldn't let Lila get her miraculous: if she did she'd be halfway to achieving her goal. But Ladybug was growing tired and her hope was beginning to run short as fear began to soak into her mind; soon her struggling came to halt and the akuma smirked as she braced for what was to come.

The heroine closed her eyes shut and held her breath as she could sense the akuma's fingers near her ears. It would take a miracle to turn this situation around.

* * *

Celeste stood in the dimly lit alleyway with the small blue kwami, looking up at the moon. It helped her to think when she was in a foreign situation and she often found solace in its gentle silvery light. Duusu floated beside her, a calm yet understanding look on her face as she waited.

The kwami was excited to finally be out in the human world again, but she could tell that something was troubling the teen and she cared deeply for her. After all she was her chosen. The kwami thought for a few seconds before deciding to try something. Even though she was inexperienced compared to the other kwamis, even the youngest of the zodiac kwamis, she was the best when it came to emotional advice, after all her powers involved emotion, as did Nooroo's. Sighing, the blue creature mustered up all of her knowledge to think of something to say.

"We should be fighting the battle you know," She smiled and the teen smiled back only to sigh.

"I know," She looked at the brooch on her shirt. It glittered in the light of the moon and she thought it looked enchanting, especially the details that had been put on each feather, "But, what if Ladybug was wrong? What if I'm not up to being a hero? It could cost everyone evrything. Everything would change."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" The blue creature piped up, "Being a hero is a leap of faith. Ladybug didn't become a hero in a day, you know; Ask her or her kwami. Plus look at them all: they need you."

The teen peered around the corner and spotted that the heroes were struggling to fight against the akumas. They were too powerful and had somehow managed to overpower most of the heroes. Chat Noir and Carapace were fighting against one that was surrounded by teddy bears, Queen Bee and Bunix were trying to work together and fight the akuma that was making the heroes fall asleep and the rest were either asleep or dealing with controlled teddy bears.

Her green eyes then drifted over to Ladybug, the hero she looked up to the most. The heroine was trapped and stuck beneath an akuma who was ready to take her miraculous. Her expression displayed pure terror and the teen reacted. She couldn't just stand there and watch the heroes fall, one by one. She had to help, even if it meant losing everything she'd ever known.

"I have to help!" Celeste pulled a determined expression, before nodding at the kwami, "Duusu, spread my feathers!"

"Yes!" The kwami smiled as she was absorbed into the brooch.

A warm glow of light blue magic passed over the teen replacing her jeans, shirt and jacket with a light blue superhero suit with a dark blue torso, her eyes were covered with a light blue mask, she had a tail coat that resembled a peacock's tail trailing down to her ankles and her dark brown hair had dark blue tips.

The teen looked at herself in amazement and gasped as she spotted her reflection in a window. She looked like she'd jumped out of a comic book and she blinked, believing it wasn't herself until reality snapped in. It was her and she had a job to do. She had to help the heroes, then marvel about how she looked.

Smiling, the teen sprinted towards the battle scene, ready to help. She wouldn't let Ladybug down and she'd prove to everyone that she wasn't a burden.

* * *

Ladybug braced for what was to come, when suddenly she felt the weight of the akuma's grasp leave her. Stunned, she sat up to look at what saved her, only to see a familiar light blue outline around its face. The same outline that evidenced the telepathic bond between the Peacock miraculous holder and the person who was being spoken to.

Just as quickly as the akuma froze, it was engulfed in a light blue substance, only for it to separate from them and turn into a creature. The creature was a sentimonster, but instead of attacking the heroes it began to help fight off the teddy bears and help the remaining conscious heroes to fight the akumas.

Ladybug looked around herself to spot two other sentimonsters, both created from the akumas and just as powerful. She then heard a voice and looked beside her to see Celeste, now as a Peacock themed heroine.

"Sorry I took so long," The teen looked down at the ground.

"It's ok," The heroine smiled, "What's important is that you've joined us and not given up."

"Really?" The teen looked at the heroine who nodded, making her smile, "Then let's show Luna Moth that the heroes have a new trick up their sleeve!"

The heroine smiled at the teen's words. It had been such a long time since she was a teen, yet she felt like she was when she was around Celeste. The brunette actually reminded her of herself when she was a teen.

Getting her mind back to the battle, the heroine went to help Chat Noir and Carapace. Now that they had a new hero on their side, Lila didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"How are we losing?!" The brunette growled in her dark room as she saw the whole battle through her akuma's eyes.

The few remaining heroes were now fighting against her three akumas, with no issues whatsoever when they were struggling mere moments ago. The villain's green eyes gazed at the monsters carefully before it all hit her like water bursting through a damn. Those three monster were amoks, well a good version of them anyway, and now the heroes had a new ally on their side.

She focused on the new hero. They had to be female, by their build, and they looked as if they were around fifteen, maybe thirteen as the youngest. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Where had she seen those features before? She knew she had them and a lot more people did, but green eyes were rare and she was sure she knew someone of that age. The female tapped her chin as she thought about who this new hero could possibly be. She'd have to save it for another day.

Sighing her thoughts switched to how she could get the upper hand on the heroes. She couldn't create more akumas, or go and fight them herself. Maybe she should try a different approach. After all, all she'd tried so far was offence, why doesn't she try a smart and sly move, the ones her nature provided easily.

The female stood there in silence for a few minutes before a sinister smirk slowly inched its way across her lips. She had the perfect plan. Clearing her throat the villain got ready to instruct one of her akumas. If her plan goes well, the heroes won't suspect a thing.

* * *

"Where is the third akuma?" Rena Rogue looked around in panic, "You know, the one that's supposed to be my son?"

The heroes all froze as the heroine's words echoed through their minds.

"I thought Bunix and Queen Bee were dealing with him?" Chat blinked.

"So did I," Carapace agreed.

"Well, us three were dealing with the other one," Celeste blocked an attack from the akuma that was Percy, "So you guys must know where he's gone."

"We were dealing with teddy bears," Queen Bee growled as she ripped the head off another one, "It's like these things are infinite."

"Tell me about it," Bunix threw her umbrella at a nearby bear and it fell to the ground as the tip went through its head, impaling it.

"Maybe Li-I mean Luna Moth's trying to get us to split up then," Chat quickly corrected himself as he remembered Celeste was standing there.

The other heroes all sighed as the sentimonsters dealt with the akumas, buying them some time to strategise.

"Well, do we know where it's gone?" Celeste finally spoke.

They all remained silent until Rena Rogue spoke, a hint of remorse in her voice. Her face looked like she'd just seen a person be disemboweled in front of her and they could spot traces of tears in her eyes. Queen Bee shared the same look as she gasped in realisation. She knew where the third akuma had gone as well.

"I think I know where she went," The fox themed heroine turned to look at the Parisian skyline, she couldn't face her friends.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug looked at her friend, confusing in her features. The other heroes looked just as confused, except for Queen Bee who went beside the heroine.

"Do you really think she-"

"Yes," The heroine replied in a hushed voice before looking at her friends and the teen, Queen Bee followed.

"We know where the last akuma's gone," Queen Bee sighed and Rena Rogue nodded for her to go on, "We need to hurry!"

The heroes didn't need to be told twice, they all got ready to leave when Celeste hung behind.

"I'll deal with the akumas," She looked at them, "After all, without me the sentimonsters are clueless."

"I'll stay with you," Bunix joined her and Carapace followed. Queen Bee hesitated before going to the them as well.

"I'll stay too," She smiled, "Maybe I can knock some sense into my boys."

With all the decisions made the three heroes set off into the night, leaving their teammates behind.

* * *

It was dark. Ladybug couldn't help but acknowledge that as she set off to the mystery location with Chat Noir and Rena Rogue. For the whole time, her heart thudded against her ribs and her chest felt tight. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Lila was conniving and she could have been planning anything, so when they stopped outside of her house, you can imagine the doubt in her mind.

"What are we doing here?" Ladybug looked nervously at Rena, who sighed.

"I don't really know," The heroine breathed, "But I've got a hunch."

"About?" Chat raised a brow.

"Just follow me," Rena opened the front door with ease and walked inside.

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, their gaze saying more than words ever could. Both of them could sense that something was wrong and they couldn't help but think of all the endless possibilities on what was going on.

The two followed the fox themed heroine towards their room, where they'd left Emma when she had called. The heroine was stood at the doorway, her face contorted with sadness and anger as she looked into the room.

"I'm so sorry," She breathed, her hazel eyes glistening with tears, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back online. I'll try to make up for my absence and hopefully I'll be able to get on with the story. Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Alya: What happened?**

**Me: Well, you should know, I mean you're there.**

**Alya: Yeah but you haven't written what will happen.**

**Me: True. Guess you'll have to wait then.**

**Alya: *Groans***

**Me: *Laughs.* Ok, I might do a double update today, after I finish my other stuff.**

**Alya: Yes!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" The two heroes' faces showed the right expression, but they didn't want to accept that it was real. They looked into the room, to find the bed empty and a note from Lila; the only trace left of their daughter being her black cat stuffie.

Ladybug's legs began to wobble beneath her weight until she collapsed into a sobbing mess, detransforming in the process. Chat Noir was beside her, his arms wrapped around her weeping form as his head lay on her shoulder in comfort. Both heroes felt like they were shattering into a million pieces and not even the strongest glue could put them back together. Their whole world had changed in an instant and all they could think about was 'what if' or 'if I had just done this'. A billion thoughts went through their heads as the fox themed heroine stood in the doorway, allowing them some space.

They'd both had a feeling that night and both of them ignored it. They ignored it like the trusting fools they were. They should've known that Lila would do something like this. They should've known she'd go to extreme lengths, yet they still ignored the red flags that were right in their faces. Just like they had every other time something like this occurred. Yet, this time was different. This time they'd lost something that could never be replaced. Both of them didn't want to accept it but the evidence was staring them right in the face: their baby was gone.

Rena Rogue stood in the doorway, allowing the couple some space. She knew all too well how it felt to have a child go missing, her own son was in the hands of Lila and was now an akuma and this recent discovery was unsettling for her. She had known that Lila was after all of their children to gain some sort of leverage, but she thought that Emma would remain safe as she was Adrien's daughter, and she had a soft spot for the blonde.

The heroine sighed as she approached the couple, tears in her eyes. She'd let them down. She should've told them her suspicions from the start, yet she was so caught up in her own grief that she forget to prevent her friends from going through the same thing. She felt disgusted at herself for it. She was meant to be a hero and so far, she'd let part of herself down.

Gingerly, the brunette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, making both of them turn around. She saw in the faces that they were a mess, like she and Carapace had been earlier that day. It had only been a day, yet the female felt like it was a decade. Her heart was weighed down by her guilt and it made telling her friends what she thought about the situation a lot harder. Today had really tedious and challenging for all of them and this discovery must have been a massive blow to both of them.

"I'm so sorry," The female managed to say, her voice quivering, "If I'd just told you guys what I suspected earlier then none of this would've happened."

The two looked at her in surprise at her words. It wasn't often that Alya blamed herself for situations like this, if anything she found a solution. Marinette looked at Chat who nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Alya," The blonde spoke, "You were just doing what you thought was best."

"No, Chat you're wrong," The heroine shook her head a a tear trickled down her cheek, "If I hadn't done that, then Emma wouldn't be in that filthy slag's hands. I'm to blame and I promise I'll find her."

"Rena it's fine," Marinette looked at her friend, offering a watery smile, "We'll all find a way to do something."

The brunette's heart broke at the way her friends were trying to talk her out of marching over to Lila and beating her to a pulp. They were in so much pain, as was she, and yet they still stuck up for the person who caused them all this pain. They really were heroes at heart.

"If you say so," She smiled back at them, "You two stay here, I'll help the others."

"No, you'll need us out there," Marinette interjected, her Ladybug showing, "You won't be able to purify the akumas."

The brunette chuckled at her friend's stubbornness, she always had that fiery side.

"Fine," She laughed, "I'll meet you two there."

She then left the two alone to fight the three akumas. She'd help defeat Lila and would teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel sleepy," Celeste could feel the sweat beading at her brow as she threw her fan towards a teddy, destroying it immediately.

"I know, but we have to keep going," Carapace threw his shield at a group of teddies, decapitating them immediately. Sand spilled from the toys immediately and they body turned into ash. It was hard to believe that the teddies were actually made of those two components.

"Where are they?" Bunnix asked as she managed to strike an akuma, "I mean they left not too long ago, but Ladybug and Chat never take too long."

"Maybe something held them up," Celeste offered.

"Birdie here's right," Queen Bee sighed, "Something did hold them up, but they'll be here soon."

"What do you mean something held them up?" Carapace paused for a moment to look at the blonde.

"You'll see in a moment," The heroine sighed.

Just as she finished explaining, Rena Rogue appeared, landing a blow on one akuma's head. She looked as if she'd been crying and there was a fire in her eyes. Something serious had happened and the otehr heroes could sense it immediately.

"What happened?" Bunnix raised a brow.

"She kidnapped another one," Rena managed to utter as she glared at the two akumas.

"What do you mean she kidnapped another one?" Carapace looked at her, "You don't mean-"

The heroine nodded and the others, except Celeste gasped.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" She raised a brow, confusion evident in her expression.

"It's a long story," Bunnix sighed as she played with a stray hair, "We'll tell you later, kid."

"Ok," She nodded, "But we'd better finish off these akumas soon, so Ladybug can purify them."

The others all nodded and soon they were back in battle, ready to defeat Lila's latest creations.

* * *

Lila looked at the small infant sleeping peacefully in her arms. Her dark blue hair curled around her face and she had most of Marinette's facial features. That's what the female hated most about the infant, that she reminded her of the reason she didn't have Adrien. But she did have one feature that the female found interesting, her green eyes. They were the exact same shade as Adrien's and were the one thing that proved that she was his daughter. Well that and a few other things.

Her eyes were widened with fascination as the small child didn't stir and slept soundly in her arms. It was as if the infant was meant to be there, like her place was with Lila.

The female lifted her arms, ready to throw over the balcony, when she was stopped by her thoughts. Her arms froze in place as she was about to dash the child onto the ground far below the balcony, doubt and guilt making up her conscience. She couldn't harm this innocent child, she was Adrien's and even if Marinette was her mother, she was still his. She could never hurt Adrien, he was her world and if hurting Emma would hurt him, she wouldn't do it. The female growled as her mind became conflicted. She hated indecisiveness.

"Come back, all of you. We have what we need," She instructed the akumas, who replied instantly.

Looking at the child for a final time, she covered her in her blanket and went inside. Even if nothing went to plan today, she did just get some leverage and a chance to get closer to Bugaboo and Kitty.

* * *

The heroes were fighting well, when suddenly all of the akumas just took off and left, just like that. Not a word was said but they left, as quick as lightening, and the heroes could do nothing. By now Ladybug and Chat had joined the others and they all breathed a sigh of relief as the akumas left. But the grief was still there.

All of the adults gathered in a group, leaving Celeste and the sleeping heroes outside of their discussion. They needed to figure this out before Lila got too big of an advantage.

"So she's gotten all of them?" Bunnix asked.

"Yes, all of them," Ladybug looked down at the ground.

"So what can we do?" Queen Bee asked, "She's got too much of a leverage. For all we know, she could be plotting to use Emma for her next attack."

"I know," Ladybug sighed, "I just don't know what to do right now."

"None of us do," Chat Noir agreed.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Celeste caught all of their attention from outside the huddle, "And what are we gonna do with these sleeping heroes?"

Most of the other heroes were asleep, except for Ryuko and Viperion. They were also waiting with Celeste and had confused expressions.

"She's right," Ladybug sighed, "We have to deal with this right now. We'll all meet tomorrow at the Eiffel tower for patrol."

The others nodded and soon they all went their separate ways. Celeste went to the alleyway and Ladybug followed, ready to collect the teen's miraculous.

"Ladybug?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Yes?" The heroine looked at the teen.

"I was thinking that maybe I could keep my miraculous," She smiled, "I know it's a huge risk, but I can be of use. I usually wonder around Paris all day after school, so maybe I could find some valuable information. I really just wanna help. Really."

The adult bit her lip as she thought about the teens words. She did feel like it was a huge risk to give Celeste a miraculous, but then again it would be a valid reason. They did need all the help they could get, but something seemed familiar about this girl. The way she looked was extremely familiar.

Shaking her head, the female looked back at the teen whose excited look had been replaced with a knowing one.

"Never mind," She sighed, "I shouldn't have asked that, it was a stretch to have had the miraculous tonight let alone all the time. I'm sorry for asking Ladybug, it was really a step out of line. Everyone's right, all I do is mess everything up..."

"Don't say that," The heroine placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You're capable of so much more than you think, everyone is. With that being said, I'll let you keep the miraculous. But make sure to be there tomorrow."

"Thank you Ladybug!" The teen hugged the heroine before deciding to head home before her mother began to worry, "I won't let you down."

The heroine smiled after the teen as she left. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped to see that it was only Chat, making her sigh in relief.

"Ready to go home?" He raised a brow.

"I guess so," The heroine sighed, "It's going to be so weird without her."

"I know," The blonde kissed her head before the two set off towards their home.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Alya: What a conniving bitch.**

**Me: I know, it's terrible but at least she didn't kill anyone.**

**Alya: She's done way worse than kill them, she's literally stripped the infants away from their parents.**

**Me: Yeah, but at least they'll get to come back to them.**

**Alya: True, you know you never mentioned Celeste's hero name.**

**Me: Oh yeah, to be honest I don't really know what to call her. I might just give her Emilie's hero name since I'm that lazy.**

**Alya: You can't be so lazy if you managed to create this whole plot line.**

**Me: True but I'm terrible with names.**

**Alya: So ask the reader about what to call her.**

**Me: Fine. I will. What do you guys think I should call Celeste's alter ego? There happy now.**

**Alya: Yes.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Chapter 7

The night was dark and a single streetlamp flickered as the teen turned her key in the lock. She knew that her mother wouldn't be happy that she was coming home so late and would probably start to lecture her before going into her own fantasies about a happy family and having the person who betrayed her pay for what they'd done. She'd heard it over a thousand times and by now she just hid how she felt, hiding the boredom and neglect from her mother and replacing it with understanding and promises of not doing it again. Only to do the exact opposite. It was like an endless cycle for the girl.

She opened the red door to her house, to see her mother nursing something in her arms. She had been waiting on the stairs for her daughter to return and the teen could spot the bundle in her arms was wrapped in a blanket. It could have been anything from a baby to a weapon, and knowing her mother's unpredictable nature the teen's senses were on high alert. Taking a shaky step forwards, the teen closed the door behind herself and hung her jacket on the coat rack and removed her shoes.

By now her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes, but she couldn't care less. Her attention was on the bundle in her mother's arms. She hadn't recalled her mother being pregnant and she definitely hadn't discussed adoption or foster care with her, so this was out of the blue. Even if it was a gun or other type of weapon, her mother wouldn't raise it against her. She loved her daughter, even if she didn't express it.

Celeste looked at mother and then at the bundle again, before deciding to speak.

"Is that a baby?" She asked pointing at the bundle.

"It is," The woman smiled getting up to show her daughter, "Isn't she lovely?"

"Um, yeah.." She looked at the baby to see that she resembled a celebrity she'd seen somewhere, but she couldn't remember who, "Is she yours?"

"Of course not!" Her mother laughed, "I only want to have one person's children, you know that."

"Of course I do," The teen mumbled bitterly, "It's all you remind me about. That and that I'm the result of rape."

"So? Will she be here permanently?" The teen looked at the woman brushing her comment and dark thoughts to the side.

"Yes, or until her parents come to get her," The woman sighed, "I'm looking after her for them until they come back from a business trip."

"That makes sense," The teen nodded, but she didn't believe a word her mother said. The woman had a tendency to spiral into her own reality and forget that she's done something that was immoral; like that time someone made a comment about her and she snapped, ending up in police custody for the night. Celeste didn't think this baby came from any friends. Her mother herself said that her friends probably wouldn't trust her with their children and that had been proven as no children ever came to their home. Celeste was often alone.

"You'll need to treat her like a sister," The woman instructed as the teen was about to head to her room.

"I know, mom," The teen groaned, "I'm not a spiteful cow."

"Watch your tone," The woman warned, her calm demeanor gone, "I mean it Celeste."

"Yes, _mother_," The teen sneered as she went to her room and slammed the door, not caring if she woke the baby.

The teen sunk to her knees, her back to the door. Tears of sorrow and rage spilled from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away. Sometimes that woman didn't understand how much of a pain she could be.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes and noticed that she was outside. The cold autumn wind whipped at her cheeks, making them turn a faint shade pink. The whole city was lit up and she could clearly make out the moon and stars shining in the night sky.

She recognised this scene all too well. She was hanging off the Eiffel tower and Vixen was standing right there, smirking as the heroine gripped on for her life. It was like Lila would always be against her, no matter what form she took. As an akuma, as a friend, even as a villain. They'd never get along.

"How could you?!" She found herself saying as the villain lowered herself towards her face.

"Because I want you to know how much you hurt me and everyone around you," She heard her voice hiss before the female's hands firmly pushed her away from the ledge sending her plummeting to her death.

Once again she went into a state of paralysis and Chat leap after her, but once again he didn't catch her and she connected with the pavement below, the impact sending her into a coma immediately. But instead of remembering bits and pieces of Alya calling the ambulance, she went through the pavement, going deeper and deeper until she was in a deep, dark, dull pit. The only light coming from the gap she made when she fell.

The heroine groaned as she managed to pick her self up, before wincing as an intense pain traveled up her leg making her fall onto her behind. She was injured all over, blood spilling from her wounds, yet she didn't feel any pain except from in her legs. Her arms were fine and so was the rest of her, but her legs felt like they were on fire. Slowly heating up before it stung as the flames licked away at her skin, blistering it in the process. But she wasn't on fire, she was sitting there in the pit all alone.

A light then flickered on and she saw her family, friends and love grieving as she lay in a hospital bed her eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling. Midnight hair, framed her face and thick lashes decorated her eyelids. It looked like she was Snow White and everyone else was one of the seven dwarfs. But instead of a happy ending, it lead to more tragedy.

"You did this," The Vixen version of Lila appeared beside her, her voice calm and gentle, "You made them unhappy. You were the reason why they cried that day."

The bluenette froze at her voice. The voice she once associated with friendliness, but now she despised it. She was scared of it, she didn't want to hear it because she knew it was true. She was the reason so many people were unhappy. So she just sat there, frozen in place at she stared at the scene.

"You know I'm right," The voice went on, "Don't deny it. See."

Another light flickered on and Alya and Nino were embracing each other in a room. Alya had a dark violet bruise on her cheek and Nino had a busted lip and black eye. Both of them looked like they'd run out of hope and she knew where they were. This was when they'd told her to leave them, to come back for them once it was safe. And she had listened, like the fool she was.

"You were the reason they were unhappy," The teen version of Lila appeared next to Vixen, "They told you to leave them and you did. If you'd just saved them, they wouldn't be in that situation. Would they?"

"They told me to leave them," The heroine managed to whisper out, wishing her legs didn't feel like she was walking on knives. All she wanted to do was run, run away from everything, to forget all of the mistakes she'd made. If she could just do that, then everything would be better. But she couldn't, all she could do was come up with hopeless excuses.

"They said they were fine," She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "Alya said they'd be fine."

"And you believed her?!" Both females screeched, "Like how you believed me! You really are a fool."

Another light flickered on and this time it showed the heroine hesitating as she left to help the others. The look on her face showed complete conflict and she could remember how she wanted to just stay with her baby. To just go back to bed and be there with her daughter. She should have never left that night. She should have just stayed, that way none of this would have happened.

"Just face it," The adult version of Lila and Luna Moth both appeared, "Like I said that night all those many years ago."

"I want you to know how much you hurt me and everyone around you," Their voices were like bells and the bluenette tried to will herself to run, only to cry out in pain. The voices got louder and louder as the brunette's words repeated in her head. Yelling, taunting, even making her feel small. Her words were too much and it was breaking the bluenette's mind. Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hands over her ears to block out the noise and soon it stopped.

When she opened her eyes she was on the Eiffel tower again, all alone and as Marinette. The night sky had been scattered with stars and the breeze was cool and calming. The bluenette sighed as she breathed in the fresh air before she spotted that she was standing on the edge. Below her was a long drop, leading to the ultimate destination. Death. The bluenette played with a strand of her hair as morbid thoughts began to zip through her mind, fueled by Lila's words.

The temptation to step forwards was compelling and soon Marinette found herself beginning to move. Her mind was broken and there was nothing left to consul her pain. Adrien wasn't there, neither was her parents or Alya and Nino. She was alone. She knew she wasn't thinking and now she was going to do something stupid. Closing her eyes and taking in one final deep breath the bluenette shuffled her feet forward.

Her mind blurred and her emotions were all over the place, the bluentte took a step forwards, screaming as she plummeted towards the street below.

**~0o0~**

Marinette woke up and dashed to the bathroom, immediately feeling the bile coming up from her throat. Her shock combined with morning sickness just made it worse and soon she was spewing most of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Adrien was quick to catch on and soon followed to comfort her.

He knew she was blaming herself for a lot of things, but she couldn't take all the blame. Most of this was his fault as well and he was concerned for her. He knew that the tiniest thing ate away at her until she was constantly focused on blaming herself. He sighed as she continued to retch until it eventually came to a halt. They'd definitely have to talk about this tomorrow.

* * *

Rena Rogue and Queen Bee sighed as they caught their breath on the balcony of Chloe's home. A gust of cold autumn wind whipped past as the sky began to turn from deep blue to a tinted pinkish orange. Both females had been out all night searching for the missing children and it was evident from their expressions. Rena Rogue scowled as she detranformed, Queen Bee following.

"I can't believe she's gone this far!" The brunette fumed, "You'd think _she_ of all people would understand!

"What do you mean about she'd understand?" Chloe raised a brow, "This is Lila we're talking about. Unless you know something else."

The brunette paused for a second, before sighing and massaging her temples, "No, I don't. It's just-she. She was our friend."

"I know," Chloe agreed, "It's hard but we'll all overcome this, somehow."

"I hope we do," The brunette's face brightened, "Then we can all talk about what Mari and Adrien are planning for Emma's birthday."

"Oh yeah," The blonde nodded, "It's pretty soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alya nodded, "And soon there'll be another one on the way."

"I bet this one looks like Adrien, more than Mari," Chloe spoke, as Alya looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No way!" The brunette protested, "Emma looks like Mari, so this one will too."

"Yeah right," The blonde scoffed as she opened the balcony door, letting them inside.

"Yeah right?" Alya raised a brow, "More like definitely."

"You'll see I'm right," The blonde shrugged, "I always am."

"Sure you are," Alya rolled her eyes at the blonde's remark.

The two then continued to go back and forth, acting as they would on a normal day, before Alya left for her shift at the office. The blonde then got ready for the day ahead and changed into her gym clothes. She then grabbed her sports bag, prepacked with everything she needed, before quickly kissing her husband goodbye and leaving the house. Hopefully Alix wouldn't have been waiting for too long.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me: Sorry I updated a little later than usual today. I had a lot of stuff to do.**

**Alya: Like?**

**Me: Well, homework, which I had a lot of, then I had a baby shower to go to, then I did some chores and other stuff.**

**Alya: Ok, ok that's a valid excuse. Just don't bunk off.**

**Me: When have I ever bunked off?**

**Alya: Uh...**

**Me: Exactly! I more or less publish every weekend on the same day.**

**Alya: Fine, you win. This time...**

**Me: What do you mean 'this time?'**

**Alya: I mean that you win today's argument.**

**Me: You wanna go?**

**Alya: Why not? I've been itching for a fight.**

**Me: Me too.**

***Both break into a fight while the others watch, Lila eating popcorn while it happens***

**Nino: You think we should stop them?**

**Adrien: No, they'll sort it out.**

**Marinette: And would you willing get hurt in that?**

**Nino: No.**

***All burst into laughter***

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Chapter 8

Alya was in her office typing away at her computer when her boss came into the room, a smile on his face. It wasn't often that the brunette's boss came in with a smile, so he had the brunette's attention immediately.

"Alya!" He grinned, "I've got good news!"

"Really?" She asked turning away from her computer, "What sort of news?"

"Well, you'll be getting a pay rise soon," He hinted, "But in return, you have to do this case. You're the best of the best and I need you to do it."

"What sort of case?" The man had the brunette's complete attention now. She loved solving mysteries, the Ladyblog was only proof of that, and so this came naturally.

"Well it's a tough one," The man sighed, "The missing children's one to be exact. You know the recent one where four infants have been kidnapped by Luna Moth."

The brunette froze. That was the one case she was hoping not to hear about, the one about her son and friends' children. The one that changed everything completely.

Everything around her froze, it was like she was underwater in a deep dark blue sea. Her sight blurred and she couldn't hear anything except the muffled voice of her boss. Her mind had stopped going from thought to thought and instead replayed on loop. All she could think about or go back to was her final moments with her son. When she'd tucked him in for the night with Nino.

She remembered reading him a bedtime story and kissing him goodnight before tucking him in and going out for patrol. She longed to embrace him once again, to just have him be with her and not in an unknown location with a dangerous criminal. She longed to tell him everything was ok and normal. She just wanted her son back, like all parents would. But she couldn't help but blame herself for what happened.

If she'd just stayed that night; if she'd just thought about what might happen, none of this would've happened. She'd have her son and wouldn't be in her office hearing that she was assigned to write about his case. She wouldn't be feeling a constant jolt of pain in her heart. She'd be comfortable and happy, ignorant of the pain she was feeling now.

"Well do you think you're up to it Alya?" Her boss asked his voice getting through to her train of thought.

"Um..yeah!" The brunette snapped out of her daze, "Definitely, I'll head down to the room we keep previous case files in."

"Great!" He smiled as he left her office, "Remember, everyone at this newspaper's counting on you!"

"Yep!" She replied her voice low, "I know."

The brunette then sighed as the door shut and she was left alone once again. She felt a huge stab of pain in her chest and warm salty tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Before they could drop onto her desk, the woman wiped them away before composing herself. She may feel like shattering into a million pieces, but she had to stay strong. She had to stay strong for the others. They were going through this as well and it'd be selfish for her to be self-centered about it.

Once she knew she had calmed down the brunette got out of her chair and left her office, traveling towards the room they kept previous articles in. She got the occasional greeting from coworkers as she passed by, but mainly just went towards her destination. Never stopping to chat or get some gossip. She was like a robot carrying out a command, lifeless and dull.

She easily opened the door and navigated herself through the maze of boxes and stacks of plastic covered paper. The room was dimly lit and had an eerie sense to it, which was why workers didn't really access the room. It was either too unsanitary or frightening for them. But the brunette was different. She enjoyed the disorder of the storage room.

She usually went into the room every time she had a new assignment, which was why her articles were the best. By using her resources the brunette always made educated guesses about cases that were proven true by the police when she interviewed them. And that's what made her a fantastic reporter.

Alya then stopped at a certain rack and began to look at the labels on the boxes. There were homicide cases, suicide cases, robberies, thefts and even terrorist attacks from the past decade in the boxes. Each year was neatly labelled with the type of case written beneath it. It was the rack that looked the most used out of all the thousands upon thousands of racks that were in the room, and so it was the easiest to search through.

Once Alya had reached the box that child cases were kept in, the brunette paused. Her hand was just above the box that contained all of the details of her son's case, when she just couldn't go into it. The grief was too much. It held her hand back, like a fish trying to swim away from turbine. It was almost impossible.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette tried again but to no avail. She wouldn't be able to read this alone, but who could read it for her? Marinette and Adrien were going through the same thing, and so was Chloe. Nino was already accounted for and she couldn't have Chloe's husband reading it. Maybe Sabrina? No she was too busy. Max? Same with him. Alix? She was free and could be trusted with the case, but maybe it would be a stretch. She was already pressured with helping the rest of them find their children.

The brunette sighed as she pushed the box to the side and grabbed a random box about other children's cases. Maybe she just needed to read about other cases to get into the right mood.

She sat on the floor and opened the box, grabbing a random article written around ten years ago. The brunette recognised the article immediately. It was about a child rape that happened close to her school. She chuckled at the memory. Her mother was frightened to let her out in the evening because of it, so was her sister Nora.

The brunette returned to reading the article and gasped as she read a certain name: _'Lila Rossi'. _She blinked, not believing the article, before reading on. It said that the teen planned on keeping the baby, as all life was innocent and that she's scarred by the event. The brunette then looked at the picture and saw a picture of Lila holding a baby with olive green eyes. The brunette put the article back in the box before rubbing her temples.

Lila was pregnant? Why didn't any of them know? How did she even hid her baby bump? How did she look after the baby? A bunch of questions zipped around her mind until it settled on a final thought. The baby was born around ten to thirteen years ago. That meant that she was in danger. If Lila was a mother, that meant that she was doing the same thing as Gabriel Agreste. She was destroying her child's trust and separating herself in order to be a villain.

The female sat there with widened eyes before getting her phone out. She had to tell the others about this before any damage could be done.

* * *

"What held you up, Blondie?" Alix raised a brow as she watched Chloe approach the boxing gym. She was dressed in a yellow sports bra and black jogging bottoms with white stripes down the sides, to match Alix's purple sports bra and black jogging bottoms with a green stripe down the side. It was their tradition.

Every weekend the two went to the gym, where'd they'd do some boxing together. It was a way for them both to escape the responsibilities of life and to let out some pent up anger. Plus Chloe packed a mean punch.

"Some last minute intern stuff," The blonde replied, a slight smile on her face, "You know, since I'm interning at my mother's company."

"Makes sense," The pink haired adult nodded, "You ready for a break from all this missing children's stuff?"

"Definitely," The blonde nodded and the two went into the building, laughing as they already felt the carefree mood of the gym.

The gym had the usual overpowering smell of sweat when they first entered, but their noses soon adjusted to the stench and both women were soon warming up, getting ready to do their usual exercises. First they practised with punching bags, before moving onto the hook and jab pad.

Alix had the pads first and Chloe punched, while Alix taunted her. It helped them both and they found it much easier to work that way.

They were in the middle of working together when Alix's phone rang. The two paused and looked at the device to see that Alya was calling. Usually their friends wouldn't call them during their boxing session, since they all knew that they'd be pissed. It was the only time they both got to unwind and so the two females took it seriously.

Sighing, both women halted their exercises and took a break. What Alya had to say had better be good or they'd both have an issue.

* * *

Marinette tapped her pencil as she tried to get over her designer's block. Somehow Adrien had convinced her to turn up at work that day and now she was regretting it. Although the bluenette loved to design, she couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened the night before. She sighed as she looked at her empty sketchbook page. She should at least do something so that she could contribute to her company.

The female slowly moved her pencil across the page, before slowly making a line, into a shape, and then a shape into a design. Soon enough she was sketching away at her page, her mind working at full throttle. Her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth and her brow was furrowed in deep concentration, as the bluenette continued to sketch until she was finished.

On her page was a cute little deign for a toddler. She made a onesie for each of the heroes of Paris. There was a cat themed one, a ladybug themed one, a fox themed one, a bee themed one and so on. The bluenette became so distracted by her designs that she didn't notice that someone slipped into her office. A sly smile on his face.

Adrien was glad to see that his wife was back to her usual self, sketching away with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. It was one of the many things he adored about her. The blonde then approached her from behind, a grin already forming, before tapping her shoulder. Spooking her entirely.

The bluenette jumped immediately, sending her pencil and sketchbook to the floor before turning to glare at the now chuckling blonde. Her cheeks were now a shade of red and she didn't look happy now that she was disturbed. He always did that to her and she always got frightened, no matter how often he did it.

"You need to stop doing that," She whined, a slight pout on my lips as she punched him playfully.

"I know but the way you react is priceless," He laughed.

"And that's why I trust you with my life?" She raised a brow at him, her face serious.

"No, you trust me with your life because you're head over paws for me," He grinned.

"That's true, Kitty," She kissed his cheek, "So? She we go and meet Alya and Nino?"

"We should," The blonde nodded, "But are you sure you wanna come? I know this is a lot for you and the last thing we need is for something else to happen."

His eyes glanced over to her stomach which was now beginning to show a bump. The bluenette blushed, knowing what he meant. She knew that he was saying this with good intentions, but there was no way she was sitting this one out because she was pregnant.

"Of course I do!" The bluenette spoke, "I want to give that bitch a personal message."

The blonde flinched at the female's threat. He knew that she didn't take things like that easily and he'd hate to be on the receiving end. Shaking his head, the blonde brushed away the thoughts of what Marinette might do and was soon searching for the missing infants with the other heroes.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It had light pink walls and white accents and was decorated with pictures of a teenager with a baby, smiling widely. The teenager had dark brown hair and green eyes, but not as green as the infants or Adrien's. They were more of an olive green.

The infant sat up and removed the blanket from her body, before standing up in the crib. It was made of wood and reminded her of the one she had at home, but it wasn't painted white like hers, it looked old as well. The infant's green eyes scanned the area around her for any clues as to where she was. It was so strange and alien to her and she couldn't help but feel alone.

If she was at home, her mommy and daddy would've already scooped her up into their arms and showered her with hugs and kisses. This room was cold and lacked the love she had at home. It sent a shiver down the infant's spine. Emma then looked at the crib she was in, it wasn't much larger than the one she had at home, and she was pretty sure she could climb out of it.

Smiling, the infant began to move her limbs and maneuver herself until she was on the floor, outside of the crib. It was then she noticed that she was still in her pyjamas. A black cat onesie with a hood and green paw prints. It was her favourite pair because they reminded her of her daddy. She loved it when he was in his superhero suit.

The infant then began to walk forwards, when she felt like she was missing something. She looked at the crib and saw it was empty, she then looked at the toy boxes, then the shelves, even the chest of drawers. It wasn't in the room. Tears began to form in her emerald eyes and soon she was crying her eyes out, warm tears spilling from her eyes.

It wasn't long until a grumpy teen came into the room, her brown curly hair tied in a ponytail. Her face softened at the sight of the infant and soon she picked her up, rocking her from side to side.

"I wonder who my mother took you from," The teen spoke in a soft voice as she continued to soothe the infant, "I'm pretty sure your mommy's a celebrity too."

The infant's cries soon died down and the room became silent. Emma's green eyes peered at the teen in curiosity as she continued to speak about her problems.

"She's just so secretive and sometimes I wonder if she's doing the wrong things," The teen sighed, before looking at the infant, "At least I have some company now. I get lonely here."

The teen's phone then vibrated and she groaned, "I've gotta go now. I'd better call my mom."

The teen then called her mother, but failed and so she used her first name, yet again to no prevail, but it worked when she said her mother's full name.

"Lila Rossi! I have somewhere to be you know! Come look after the baby!" The teen yelled and soon footsteps could be heard.

"You're lucky I'm feeling kind today," The female growled as the teen grinned.

"Well, next time you'll hear me when I say mother," The teen glared at her, "Now I have to go and don't hurt the little angel."

"I won't," The woman responded before taking the infant from the girl's arms, "Be back for dinner."

"Ok," The teen responded before turning to Emma, "Bye, bye! I'll be back later."

She then left the room, leaving the woman holding the infant, who was staring after her. Something about the teen intrigued the infant and she couldn't help but feel safe around her. She was like an island in the middle of a vast ocean, warm and welcoming.

The infant watched the girl go down the hall until she disappeared from view. Once the teen was gone, she then remembered that her black cat stuffie was missing and went into tears all over again.

"Don't cry," The woman looked at the baby as she rocked her back and forth, "You're safe here."

But somehow the woman's words weren't helping, if anything they were making the infant feel worse. She didn't feel safe here, she wanted to go home. And something told her that the teen's mother wasn't as kind as she seemed to be.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: Whoa, I've definitely written more than usual, but I still want longer chapters.**

**Alya: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, I feel like these are a little short for a week's worth of writing.**

**Alya: True, but you do work on that other story.**

**Me: So? The chapters are short.**

**Alya: So?**

**Me: Ugh! Never mind, anyway I just got some questions for the reader.**

**Alya: Which are?**

**Me: Should Chloe's husband be a character that's already in the show or should he just be unnamed?**

**Alya: That's a good one.**

**Me: Should Celeste 'act' as a hero or actually be a hero? Oh! And should Alix have her own sort of dilemma?**

**Alya: The Alix one is valid. She doesn't really have an issue like the others.**

**Me: Well, that's all I'll say for today. **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	10. Chapter 9

Celeste, now Sapphire Paonne, sighed as she sat on a rooftop over looking the city of Paris. She didn't want to leave the infant alone with her mother, but she had to. Everyday at the same time, the teen would travel across town to watch the sun set before wandering the streets of Paris. It was what helped her to keep stable in the toxic relationship she had with her mother. If she missed only a single night, the teen's mind would probably break and she'd spiral out of control.

Her actions were mainly fueled by her mother's nature anyway. She always thought lowly of herself and that she wanted to escape. She longed to leave the nest and start a life by herself. A life where she wouldn't be bound to rules, or fearing another outburst from her mother. A life where she could be among the stars and find new discoveries. For the teen dreamed of being an astronaut, but she told herself it'd never happen. But that never stopped her from dreaming.

When the stars came out and the moon was full, that was when Celeste was at her inner peace. Her home was just a place she ate, bathed and slept in, it wasn't an actual home. Her grandmother's house was her actual home, but she was forbidden from going there. All because of her mother's malicious intentions. The teen sighed as she stood up to stretch.

Maybe going around Paris as her alter ego would help to clear her mind. She did have some time before she had to meet Ladybug and the other heroes and it wouldn't hurt to let Paris know there was a new hero. Smiling, the teen leaped to the closest rooftop, her body buzzing with adrenaline as she landed. It was the first time she'd actually done that and it felt...amazing!

"That was incredible!" She breathed looking at her legs in wonder, "What else can I do?"

Soon she was jumping from building to building, testing out her abilities and having the most fun she'd had in a while. Her curiosity brought her out of her shell and she was doing things she wouldn't do as Celeste. It felt like she had a new life, where nobody could judge or tell her what to do. And she embraced it fully.

The teen continued to go around Paris, looking at everything from a different view, until she bumped into a certain heroine, making her panic immediately.

"Ladybug!" She gasped in surprise, "I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's ok," The female smiled, "I was just going to see where you were."

"You were?" The teen raised a brow.

"Yes," The adult nodded, "We've got something important to do tonight."

"We do?" The teen pulled a puzzled expression before nodding, "Oh yeah, the missing Children's case. I heard about it this morning. Apparently the Cesaires', the Mr Bourgeois' daughter's and the Agreste's children have gone missing. All of them are infants I believe."

"You've definitely done some research," The heroine chuckled, but her gaze was distant, "We'd better get searching though, the others are waiting for us."

The teen nodded and soon they were both making their way to the Eiffel tower for patrol. Ready to spend the next hour looking for the missing children.

* * *

After patrol most of the heroes returned to Adrien and Marinette's house as Alya had a huge scoop to reveal. It had been a while since the brunette had any scoops on certain cases they were doing and from the smile on her face they all knew she had found substantial information.

The five adults sat in the living room, all tired from the day's activities. They'd all been out for majority of the day, looking for their children as well as going to work and other daily routines. Their limbs ached and their expressions looked strained. All of them had a lot going on in their minds.

"I just found a major scoop on Lila," Alya smiled getting the article from her bag, "Remember that child rape thirteen years ago?"

There was a murmur among the group as they all said if they remembered or not. Each pulling either a confused, or nostalgic expression.

"But what has that got to do with the case?" Chloe asked, "It's not like anything from that could help us."

"Actually it can," The brunette displayed the article to the group, "Because the victim was Lila."

"Lila?" The four other adults repeated.

"And that's not all," The brunette continued, "She had a daughter, who is around thirteen."

The group sat there in silence, glancing at one another as the brunette's news sank in. Lila was a mom. She was raped. She had a daughter.

"Ok, this is great and all," Alix spoke, breaking the silence, "But how does this help us?"

"We'll have leverage," Alya replied, "Think about it. If we can expose Lila or even just figure out who her daughter is, we might be able to find our children."

The room was silent once again as all of the adults thought.

"She has a point," Marinette spoke up, "And what choice do we really have?"

"Mari's right," Adrien sighed, "It's the only chance we have."

"So we're going to trace who her daughter is?" Nino raised a brow.

"Yep," Alya smiled, "And I know exactly where to start."

* * *

Celeste turned the key in her front door and pushed it. It slowly glided open to reveal her mother, frowning as the teen stepped inside. Once again she'd come home late and her hair was a mess. But she didn't care, it wasn't like her mother cared about her anyway.

In complete silence, the teen took off her sneakers and hung her jacket on the rack, ignoring her mother's gaze. She then retied her ponytail before smiling at her mother. Hoping that she'd remain quiet because of the infant upstairs.

"Why are you late?" The brunette asked her fingers tapping the banister.

"I went stargazing and lost track of time," The teen lied, "You know I love the stars like-"

"Don't say his name!" Her mother spoke softly, as she turned to the side, "I don't want to be reminded of him."

The teen exhaled sharply as she heard this. It was like her mother wanted to break her in the worst ways possible. She always forgot that she wasn't the only victim of what he'd done, if she was Celeste wouldn't be there.

"I know," She finally spoke, "You don't want to hear about him. But there will be times when he's mentioned."

"No there won't," The woman spoke firmly, "Not in my home. His name, hobbies, anything about him is forbidden."

"What? Like grandma?" The teen spat, venom in her voice, "You can't push everything you hate out of your life! It just comes back!"

"No it doesn't!" The female screeched, "I make sure of that!"

"Sure you do," The teen pushed past her mother, "You're not fooling anyone with your charade. Stop acting like you care for me."

"Celeste-"

"No!" The girl spun on her heel, her eyes glistening with tears, "You never want to hear of him, you never want to spend time with me! All you care about is yourself and that 'dream man' of yours! You don't even know how much I try to please you but it never works! I'm done trying!"

The teen then stomped up the stairs before stopping at the top to add a final thought.

"Why don't you act like the parent you're supposed to be?" She sighed, "I'm finished with being the adult."

She then went to her room, where she broke down into tears once again. Every night this happened, again and again. It was like she was a broken record, forever playing the same song. It was why she gave up on trying because every night, it just got worse. No matter what she did.

The teen cried and cried. Her tears emptying her of her sadness and pain, until eventually she fell silent, her head laying on her shoulder as her breathing became even.

**...**

It wasn't too long ago but long enough for everything to be lost in time, yet Celeste remembered it. How could she forget it. The look on her face, the way she neglected her. It wasn't hard to remember.

The teen was around four, and she remembered it was when her mother first moved out. She'd gotten a small apartment and she remembered being so happy to finally have some time with her mother. She was walking around the rooms with her stuffed animal and a story book. It was bedtime and she wanted her mother to read her a story like her grandmother used to.

She was already dressed in her pajamas and was dragging her stuffed animal, blanket and story book around the apartment, looking for her mother. The young girl had checked all the rooms and was left with her mother's bedroom. She knew that her mother would be in there and she wasn't frightened to go there, not yet anyway, and she walked into the room with a determined look on her face.

Her mother was at her dressing table getting ready for a night out, and the teen remembered smiling at the sight. Now she loathed it. If she knew that was the night she lost her mother's affection back then, then she'd of known not to do what she did.

The child walked up to her mother, pulling on the woman's dress, to get her mother's attention. The brunette then looked down at the child.

"Story please?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Not now Celeste," The woman spoke as she got up and went to her mirror, "Mommy's got a lot to do."

"Are you going out with your friends?" She asked, "Can I come?"

"No darling, not today," The female spoke, making the child frown, "Stop with the frowning. It doesn't suit you."

The child's face darkened a little more.

"Mommy will be back soon," The young woman then placed her hand on her child's cheek, before removing it just as swiftly. Celeste was left there smiling, only to realise she wasn't getting a hug.

"I'll be gone for a teensy tiny moment," The woman chuckled, "And I'll be back. Make sure you get to bed."

The woman then strolled to the door, ready to leave. The child followed, not giving up on her mission.

"Mama?" She asked holding out the stuffed animal for her mother. Her eyes shimmered with hope and she tried to look as pleading as possible.

"Must I do everything?" The woman huffed before taking the girl to bed, giving her a warm smile before rolling her eyes.

"Thank you mama," She smiled.

"Yes dear," Her mother replied, her voice soft, before she shut the door and left the room.

It was then Celeste knew that she'd never get her mother's love without strings attached. No matter how hard she tried or how obedient she was. She'd always be waiting. And never getting anything in return.

* * *

Emma woke from her sleep, a frown on her face. Something wasn't right. She could tell. The infant sat up, her green eyes shimmering in the moonlight. She could make out the sounds of sobbing, making her own eyes well with tears.

Standing up, she looked around the room. There wasn't a soul in sight and all was dark, making her know that they were in another room. Smiling, the infant climbed out of the crib and began to toddle towards the sound, listening to make sure she was going the right way. Her tiny footsteps echoed in the hall as she went further down going towards the teen's room.

She pushed the door to find Celeste crouched on the floor, tears streaming down her face. The teen hadn't noticed the infant and continued to stifle her sobs as she wept. The dream hadn't helped her mental state and now she was feeling worse than ever. All sorts of dark thoughts crossed her mind. From self-harm to suicide. But her reasoning and logic interfered making her think she was going crazy. Maybe she was.

She rocked back and forth, her knees to her chest, until she felt something warm beside her. She gasped, before spotting Emma smiling at her. The infant was giving the teen a hug and smiled at her, knowing that she was upset. The teen smiled back, wiping her tears.

"How did you get all the way here?" She chuckled scooping the little one into her arms.

The infant laughed as the teen tickled her.

"You really are something," The teen smiled, "So did you come to cheer me up?"

The infant nodded with a grin making the teen chuckle.

"Really?" She played along, "You're doing a wonderful job then."

A light bulb then went off in the infant's mind. She smiled as she looked around the room, before she spotted the poster of her father.

"Cat!" The infant squealed, "Cat!"

"Cat?" The teen raised a brow before looking at the poster on her wall, "Oh...Chat! He's an amazing hero."

The infant nodded and clapped her hands as she giggled.

"Cat! Dada!" She exclaimed, making the teen's brow furrow.

"Hm?" She hummed looking at the infant.

"Cat! Dada!" She repeated making the teen's expression become even more confused.

"Bug!" The infant tried again, pointing to the poster of Ladybug.

"Ladybug?" The teen asked and the child nodded, "What about her?"

"Bug! Mama!" The infant smiled confidently.

"Chat, Dada," The teen repeated, "Bug, Mama...What could she mean?"

The infant huffed, annoyed that she couldn't be understood, before she got up and toddled towards the teen's desk. She then climbed onto the chair, then the desk, before pointing at Chat Noir again.

"Dada!" She pouted, her face resembling her mother's completely.

The teen still had a confused expression and the infant sighed. Maybe this idea wasn't the best one.

"Oh!" The teen smiled making the infant look at her, "Chat Noir is your daddy and Ladybug is your mommy!"

The infant nodded and laughed.

"So that means..." The teen gasped as reality hit her like a ton of bricks, "My mother's kidnapped you!"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really know what to put in this chapter so I kinda just wrote it as I went along. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and here's the mini-skit. (I've noticed they're not as funny or entertaining as before so I may stop them until I get my inspiration back). **

**Me: Wow, I write fast.**

**Alya: Yep, but now Celeste knows that her mother's kidnapped Emma what's gonna happen?**

**Me: Tension, drama, tears and all that stuff.**

**Alya: Wow, so original.**

**Me: I know right!**

**Lila: So are you gonna make Celeste call social services on me?**

**Me: No, why would I?**

**Lila: Because I seem to be the punching bag of this story.**

**Me: You? The punching bag? I'm pretty sure your daughter is? Have you seen how mentally distressed she is?**

**Lila: Yeah...**

**Alya: You should be ashamed of yourself. Making your daughter that way. At least she's better than you.**

**Lila: Hey!**

**Alya + Me: Just telling the truth!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I'm kinda basing Celeste and Lila's relationship on one I've seen in another series that represents how I want it to seem.**


	11. Chapter 10

Celeste yawned as she tapped her pencil on her desk. She'd been up all night thinking about the infant's parents and now she had lines and dark circles around her eyes. The teen stretched as she fiddled with a strand of her brown hair. She'd decided to have it out loose that day since it seemed like too much hassle to tie it into its usual ponytail and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Multiple people complimented the new look and one girl even braided some of it to have a crown braid going around her head. But the teen couldn't care less. Her mind was fixated on the bubbly infant and her parents. She knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir had hooked up, but she didn't know that they'd had a child together. It seemed highly illogical to her, but she knew it was a possibility. And it would explain the infant's dark hair and bright green eyes, and why she thought she looked like a certain celebrity she knew.

But the main issue she kept coming back to was her mother. Why would her mother kidnap Ladybug and Chat Noir's daughter? Blackmail? Jealousy? Hate? Maybe it was just for attention. The teen just didn't know. It didn't seem like her mother had anything against Paris' most famous superhero duo, but maybe she didn't know it was Chat and Ladybug's daughter. But her mother wasn't that ignorant, in fact she probably knew who was behind the mask. Maybe that was why she kidnapped the infant, because she loathed who was behind the mask.

Celeste groaned as she tapped her pencil faster. The dots just didn't connect in her brain, and her mother's confusing personality certainly didn't help either.

The teen sighed as she looked down at her exercise book. She had written all of her thoughts on the page and groaned as she began to cross it out. No-one could know about her situation right now and there was no way she was gonna be revealed by her school books. She was halfway through, when the teacher called on her. A smile on her face.

"Celeste!" The young woman smiled, "You seem awake this morning! What have you written?"

"Oh..erm...I-" The teen blushed, caught completely off guard.

"She hasn't written anything, has she?" A ginger laughed as some of the class glared at her, "She was too busy day dreaming about being an 'astronaut'."

"Hey!" The teen blushed clenching her fists, "I did write something, and so what if I want to be an astronaut?"

"She has a point," A boy from the front row smiled at her, "Going into space seems pretty cool."

He was met by a murmur of agreements, before the teacher slammed a book down onto the desk. A deafening smack echoed around the class and all the teens descended into silence. The sound gathering all of their attention.

"Thank you class," The female smiled as she saw they were all turned to the front, "Now..Celeste. Your poem?"

"Well..." She sighed, before lowering her voice, "Here goes."

_Each day I act perfect,_

_Get rid of all my defects,_

_Yet everything I do sends me plummeting,_

_Down, down, down,_

_Your rabbit hole._

_Your behavior bewilders me,_

_Your actions scare._

_My mind is screaming_

_Leave, just leave, but_

_Being without you I can't bear._

By now the teen's voice was loud and clear and she spoke with confidence. Her peers watched as her emotion changed from uncertain to passionate. As if she were talking about something she cared about, rather than something boring like a day out, or a trip somewhere like they had. She spoke as if she were letting out her emotions and it had her peers' attention hooked.

_My heart is thudding,_

_My tears are falling,_

_Yet my feet continue,_

_On and on._

Tears began to spring from her eyes and her voice began to catch as she continued. The teen didn't acknowledge her tears but she could feel her chest growing tighter and tighter as she continued to express how she felt at home. Her heart ached as she thought about all the nights she spent alone; wandering the streets of Paris. How many times she thought of running away but continued to walk the streets instead, venting to herself as she did. Only to arrive back home in the end. Continuing the endless cycle.

_I try to run,_

_I try to hide._

_But I always come back to your arms,_

_Falling, and falling_

_Down your rabbit hole._

She let out a final breath as she sank into her seat, her eyes red with unshed tears. She sniffed as the class was silent, all of them having a bewildered expression as they stared at the teen. No-one had thought that the quiet Celeste would have so much bottled inside. They thought she was just that way. Never wanting to make a scene and always sticking to the sidelines. They never thought that she'd have so much on her mind.

They read the meaning of the poem loud and clear, but they couldn't understand what she was always coming back to. What the teen meant by going down the rabbit hole. Did it signify depression? Anxiety? Problems? Maybe even personal issues. No-one knew. The class was silent for a moment longer, before the teacher cleared her throat.

"That was excellent Celeste!" She smiled supportively, "Now, let's get back to the lesson..."

The teen went back to day dreaming once again, but this time her thoughts were filled with monsters and cruel women. She couldn't get the image of her falling down a deep dark hole out of her head. She imagined never being able to crawl her way back out; Stuck there forever, while the world forgot her. Everyone moving on with their lives, while she was left behind in the dust. Last place in everything.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she sniffed and wiped it away. Her thoughts then drifted towards the infant. The smiling angel that was left with her hellish mother for the day. The thought made the teen frown. Her mother was definitely up to something and she couldn't help but shiver at the thought. She hated to think that Emma was being used as a pawn in her mother's sick and twisted game. Though she had no idea what it was about.

Celeste sighed as she looked at her peers, all of them getting on with their work. They all seemed so happy with their everyday lives and normal families. It made her wonder what made her mother the way she was.

The teen sighed again. Maybe she wouldn't tell Ladybug and Chat Noir about what she'd discovered. Not until she'd figured out what her mother was up to.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she sat with Alya, going over the various notes and research the duo had gone over for the past few hours. They both had been up since the early hours of the morning and had dark circles around their eyes as well as deep lines. Both women were walking zombies and were getting no where with their research, making them grumpy. Lila had kept everything under an air tight seal and the only way the women could crack it was if they knew who her daughter was. But so far that was a bust.

"Have you tried contacting all the hospitals?" Marinette asked.

"Yep and the schools," The other female groaned, "What if Lila gave her up for adoption? I mean, it is a possibility."

"She wouldn't have done that," The bluenette sighed as she hugged herself, "Lila may be a bitch, but she isn't heartless."

"True," The brunette agreed, "She would've killed our kids by now if she was."

"Please don't remind me," The bluenette shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears forcing to escape her eyes.

She missed just knowing that her baby was right there with her, safe and loved, and hated to think about how she was doing with Lila. She imagined her daughter scared and alone. But somehow she could tell Emma was ok. That she had someone looking out for her. And that made the bluenette feel a little better.

"Sorry, I know this has been hard on you," The brunette sighed, "But you're not alone on this one. I miss Percy too." She then noticed that the bluenette was holding back tears, making her sigh again.

"Hey? Why don't we focus on what's to come. Isn't it Emma's birthday next week?" She nudged her friend with a smile.

The bluenette nodded, a small smile on her face.

"I bet you and Adrien are super excited, I mean Nino and I would be!" She smiled, "So? What are you two planning?"

"Well...I don't know," Marinette replied, her face honest, "What if we don't get them back by then?"

"Don't think that way," Alya gave her best friend a hug, "I promise that we'll get them back by then. Plus, we don't need you worrying. Not when you're having another mini you."

The bluenette laughed at her friend's remark, before looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"I'm pretty sure this one'll look like Adrien," She smiled, "I think he was upset when Emma looked a lot like me, not that she acts like me."

"She acts a lot like him," The brunette chuckled, "Plus it'd be fun to have a mini Mari and Adrien. That way I can recreate photos!"

"Alya!" The bluenette pushed her friend to the side.

"What?" The brunette shrugged, "I have some good ones from high school. I'd love to see them kid version!"

"Just as long as there's no incest," Marinette warned.

"Like I'd encourage that!" The female scoffed.

"Alya, you literally had a stash of alcohol and condoms in your room when we were in high school," Marinette looked at her with a straight face.

"Hey, Miss I'm so perfect!" The brunette protested, "I remember you telling me you were pregnant after the night we went to a-"

"Shhh!" The bluenette blushed, "Fine, you win. Now, let's get back to cracking this mystery of who Lila's daughter is."

The two females then went back to the notes, but instead of having solemn faces, they were slightly cheerful. Bright even. The mood had lifted and now the both of them got on with their work contentedly. They saw the slightest glimmers of hope in their situation and seized them, knowing that they could be the key to finding their children.

The two women giggled as they cheered the other up, glad to have each other as well as their husbands.

* * *

Alix sighed as she looked through her files, when one name caught her attention. The name Celeste Rossi appeared on her register for the class of seventh graders she taught P.E, and she immediately heard an alarm bell go off in her head.

She knew Lila's last name was Rossi and that her name was quite unique a place like Paris. Especially since it was Italian. But that wasn't enough to be sure. The female peered around her office, checking if the coast was clear, before selecting the name. It showed a picture of a teen with dark brown hair and olive green eyes. Instead of wearing a natural smile, it looked forced and she could see the sadness in the teen's green eyes; they shimmered and had a dull edge to them.

The young woman then went onto her phone and found an old photo of Lila she had from high school. They had all gone to Alya's for dessert and she remembered how Nino had eaten a whole can of whipped cream, squirting it into his mouth. She chuckled at the memory. Alya had been super pissed, but she'd laughed with the rest of them when Nino ended up puking.

Alix then compared the two, making her gasp. They were extremely similar, especially the hair and eyes, but she could notice a few differences between the two and it did explain a lot about the teen. Why she was so quiet, why she often zoned out and even why she tried to please others. It was because her mother was Lila. Alix remembered how hard it was for Luka and Kagami to make a good impression on her when they began to hang out with them.

Tugging at her short hair, the female went to message her teammates when she froze. She'd seen how much they'd been stressing recently and she didn't know whether it was the bet thing to do. The adult bit her lip as she stared at the screen. It would be the right thing to do.

Sighing, the adult turned her phone off and went back to looking through her files. She'd tell the others when the right time came and it definitely wasn't right now.

* * *

Adrien and Nino laughed when they spotted their wives. Both were in stitches and were looking through some old photos.

"Hey, remember this one!" Alya showed Marinette a picture and she giggled.

It was from when they were in high school and had decided to throw another party, similar to the one they had before. This time they'd managed to snap a bunch of pictures, but this one topped them all. It was of the two of them, Adrien and Nino. They'd all fallen asleep and Chloe, Alix and Lila decided to throw a little prank on them.

They drew cat whiskers on Adrien and gave him a sleeping mask with eyelashes on it, had given Nino green face paint and a mostache, placed fox ears on Alya and threw some glitter over her, and had given Marinette a Chat Noir plushy, which she cuddled firmly.

"Definitely!" She breathed, "We gave Chloe, Alix and Lila a run for their money!"

Alya nodded before spotting the two guys, "Hey! We were just going through some old photos since we came to a dead end."

"We did too," Adrien sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "She's got everything under lock an key, like my father."

"But Alix could've found something," Nino smiled, "She does work at a school."

"Yeah, but there's hundreds in Paris," Marinette sighed as she played with a stray hair.

"But she has a good chance," Adrien smiled as he embraced her, "She does work close to where Lila used to live."

"Who knows," Alya shrugged before she hugged herself, "I just miss having my son around."

"Me too," Nino hugged her and placed a kiss on her head, "We'll find them."

Marinette stayed silent, her mind working as she thought about who Lila's daughter could be. She had seen multiple teens with brown hair, but she remembered seeing one with green eyes. But she didn't have any idea where. Was it a few days ago? Maybe month ago, when she needed child models.

The woman's mind kept thinking and thinking, and soon she feel asleep. Tired from all the day's work.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys! I was super busy yesterday and a bunch of stuff came up. Ugh! Anyway, I've got two weeks off, so I have plenty of time to update this story! Yay!**

**And have you guys seen the season 3 finale?! I literally cried! So much happened and with Adrien and Kagami and Marinette and Luka, my mind was just...wow. Though I have to say, I don't mind Lukanette, it's Adrigami. It just doesn't look right.**

**Then Master Fu left, and Chloe went from good to bad. It was a lot to take in. But it gave me a nice plot idea! **

**Well, that's all for today but I may update tomorrow.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Sorry this update isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be abroad for a few days with my family and won't be able to update.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and as soon as I'm back I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Chapter 11

The sky was clear and all of Paris enjoyed the day. Multiple stores competed with each other, birds swooped and soared as they migrated, and people wandered the maze of streets. A cool autumn breeze blew and there was the sun gently shone down on the city. In other words, the day was perfect.

Emma giggled as Celeste took her around Paris on her back. She had already seen many buildings and attractive items in windows and the day had only just began. Her bright green eyes shone in the Parisian sunlight and she clapped as she saw a bird fly past. So far this was the most fun she'd had since she was kidnapped.

Celeste smiled as she spotted that Emma was enjoying herself. She had figured that the infant would need some fresh air, especially after being with her mother all day. So she took her out for the day, it was a weekend after all. Plus she wanted to show her little playmate her favourite spots in the city.

So the teen had made a plan to set out that day. She had risen earlier than usual and had packed a bag the night before, so all she had to do was wake the sleeping angel. She smiled at the memory of the sleeping infant. The way her nose was cutely scrunched, how her dark hair framed her face, even the way she reached out for something that wasn't quite there. It was adorable.

Once she'd woken Emma up, Celeste then changed her into a cute little black cat jacket, green paw print leggings and black booties. It was a famed design by Marinette Agreste and she saw it fitting for the infant since her parents were Ladybug and Chat Noir. She had also styled the little one's hair into two pigtails and gave her some breakfast. After getting ready, the teen then somehow managed to sneak out with the infant without alerting her mother whatsoever. But it wasn't really a surprise to her. It wasn't like her mother cared about what she did anyway. The teen sighed before she looked up at the smiling Emma.

"Are you enjoying Paris so far?" The teen asked, trying to avert her train of thought.

"Mhm," The infant nodded, her green eyes shining with joy, "Pretty."

The teen smiled, glad to have someone in her life happy with her actions. In fact, she agreed with the infant on most things, it was like they were meant to be friends. To be honest the infant was one of her closest friends, even with the ones she had at school. She could confide in Emma more than her own peers. But how did that work? She was just an infant and Celeste was a teenager.

Mentally scolding herself for being silly, Celeste continued to walk down the ambient street. She had gotten halfway down, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her olive green eyes gazed at the bakery down the street and she gulped.

She had spotted a group of teens from her school there, and not just any teens. They were the ones responsible for her misery at school. In the group was the brunette who called her out in class, a blonde, a ginger and some guys from the year above. She should've known that they'd be there. After all, Mr Dupain's baked goods were the best in Paris.

She had actually planned to take Emma there for a treat. Guess that was crossed off the list.

"Oh no!" She ducked into an alleyway, "I can't be seen with you by them! They'll think my mom's had another child or will recogni- What are you doing?"

The infant had placed her hands over Celeste's eyes, giggling at the teen's question.

"Peekaboo!" Emma smiled as she tried to get a message to the teen.

"You're right!" The teen smiled gently removing the infant's hands, "I should treat it like a game. Let's go on a treasure hunt!"

The infant clapped and bounced as she heard the teen's words. She hoped that there'd be a huge prize at the end.

"We'll get a treat at the end," Celeste spoke, "Just before Mr Dupain and his wife clear up. I promise. We might even see Marinette Agreste there."

Emma smiled at her words and began to think about tasting a cookie. It had been a while since she'd had one and she missed their chocolaty taste. But she knew that these ones couldn't hold a trifle to her mother's or grandpa Tom's. However she was glad to have the opportunity.

"Cat!" The infant squeaked out in joy.

"That'll be our first stop then," The brunette took her suggestion, "A pet shop or somewhere we can get you a cat plushy."

Both in a great mood, the two girls weaved their way through the Parisian streets, making their way to the closest pet or toy store. Both content and happy to have the other's company.

* * *

Alya yawned and stretched as she looked at her computer screen. So far she'd managed to type up most of the evidence about the case and had even pointed out that search parties had been going on for a few weeks, but now she was tired.

The brunette looked at her watch and spotted that it was time for her lunch break. The young woman smiled. She had just been thinking about making a quick trip to the cafe across the street. She always got the best scoops from the regular customers and she was in need of a coffee. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to spend most of last night searching for Lila.

Getting her handbag, the brunette got up and left her office. She walked along the hallway, getting the occasional greeting from other journalists who weren't too busy. The woman reached the reception and sighed as the ravenette behind the desk filed her nails. The receptionist was usually busy and it made getting a lunch break into a chore.

"I'm going for lunch," Alya nodded at the ravenette.

"Let me get the clipboard," The young woman sighed as she went to the back, "I can't believe the machine broke!"

Alya chuckled as she heard the ravenette grumble to herself. She was usually in a bad mood, mainly because she was stuck at the reception until there was an open spot on the journalism team. The ravenette soon returned with a pen and clipboard.

"You know the drill," She rolled her eyes as she went back to filing her nails.

Alya then wrote down what she needed and passed the clipboard back to the receptionist. She then exited the building and walked across the street to the cafe.

The brunette pushed the door and heard the bell tingle. The scent of coffee and other warm beverages filled her nose and she sighed at the warmth. Her cheeks showed a faint hue of red and the brunette walked towards the counter.

"Hey, Alya," Tony, the barista, smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Lunch break," The brunette shrugged, "Know anyone who might have any scoops on the missing children's case?"

"The missing children's case?" The male's eyes widened, "You mean the one about your son, Andre Bourgeois' twin grandsons, and the Agreste's daughter?"

"That's the one," Alya sighed, "My boss assigned me to it."

"Must be hard to write about it then," The male shook his head as he grabbed a cup, "The usual?"

"The usual," The brunette nodded, "So? Do you know any connections? Anyone I could talk to? Please."

"Well..." The barista paused as he began to brew a latte, "There is this brunette who comes in here for lunch. She's a teen actually. She wanders the streets at night."

"She's homeless?" The brunette's eyes widened.

"No! No! Not like that!" Tony chuckled as he began to make a sandwich, "She just likes to avoid her home. Apparently her mother's a nightmare. Anyway, she should know something about the case. She knows everything about anybody."

Alya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was in a cafe, listening to a barista tell her that a teen could tell her about a case. A case that even Paris' finest couldn't solve. The brunette blinked.

"Are...you sure Tony?" She peered at the man, "I mean, like really sure."

"Definitely," He nodded as he placed the sandwich on a plate, "She's usually a person the police turn to during akuma attacks. She somehow gets it all on footage, and I mean quality footage."

"How?" Alya raised a brow, "Doesn't she get hurt?"

"Nope," He shook his head as he placed the cup and sandwich on the counter, "You should check them out on YouTube."

"Will do," The brunette nodded as she paid and went to take a seat by the window.

The words of the barista swam through her mind, making her brain overheat. A teen? Knowing more about Luna Moth than Paris' heroes? It just didn't make sense. Alya took a bite of her sandwich as she thought.

The buzz of the cafe filled her ears as she stared out of the window. There was so much happening in so little time and now the most illogical things made complete sense. The brunette continued to stare out of the window as she ate, watching as the people passed by. She was about to turn away, when she spotted a brunette with olive green eyes. She smiled up at the infant on her shoulders, who wore a cat themed outfit.

The infant had dark hair and green eyes that shone in the sunlight. She had a button nose and the cutest smile. Alya blinked as she studied the infant. She had to be dreaming.

The bell for the door tingled, breaking her thoughts, and drawing her attention to the doorway. Standing there was a teen who looked like the spitting image of Lila, and on her back was Emma.

* * *

Chloe grimaced as she sat across from her mother and father. Her father had long ago surpassed his role as mayor and now just managed his hotel for esteemed guests. Not that it helped her with her family issues, if anything it made it worse. It made her father have less time for her and her mother was just as bad.

She was always busy with her company and was always telling her daughter what to wear and do. The blonde had grown tired of it long ago, and had decided to move out. So she did. She left her parents behind and married her husband, having two children in the process. But she didn't regret anything. She liked her life as it was and even though she had to see her mother at work, it wasn't too horrible.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Chloe!" Her mother fumed as she looked at her daughter, "You couldn't imagine my panic when I heard about my grandsons' disappearance from the news in New York! I had to cancel everything! My meetings, shows! Do you know how much effort was wasted!"

"I'm sorry, mother," The woman frowned, "But it didn't seem like too big of a deal. Daddy had it under control."

"A big deal? A big deal?!" The older female fumed, "Chloe! This is your sons you're talking about!"

"I know, but it wasn't like you cared about me!" Tears formed at her eyes, "You were always too busy, or 'maybe next time Chloe'!"

"We did what was best for you Chloe," Her father sighed.

"We thought you'd be happy that way," Her mother agreed, "Having everything you needed."

"I needed you," She wiped her eyes, "I needed both of you. And now my sons, your grandsons, are missing."

"We know, Chloe," Her father frowned, "And that's why we wanted to meet you here. To help find them."

"Well, I came here to give her a talking to for scaring me," The older woman grimaced, "But..I do care about them too."

"So what are you two going to do?" The blonde sniffed.

"We're going to do what we do best," Her father smiled before nodding at the older female, "Audrey?"

"On it," She nodded getting her phone and dialing a number, "Get me your best detective now!"

Chloe smiled as she thought about her parents actually caring for once. Maybe they weren't as terrible as she thought they were.

* * *

The three children were playing with some toys in a room, when Lila stepped in the sound of her heels echoing across the room. The three turned to face her and immediately paled.

"Hi, are you guys playing?" She asked as she looked at the toys in their hands.

She stepped forwards and ended up tripping over a teddy bear. Rolling her eyes, the woman picked it up and chucked it over her shoulder.

"You're mean!" One of the twins snapped at her protectively shielding the others.

"I'm mean?" The female mused, "That's funny, because I remember that I gave you those superpowers."

The other twin blew a raspberry at her, sticking his tongue out.

Lila clenched her fists as she heard this. She had tried everything to get these children to cooperate, but so far they were starting to get annoying. Her eye twitched and she grit her teeth as she stared at the toddlers, etching fear unto their features.

"I am mean," She purred, giving them a toothy grin, "But it's not my fault. It's your mommies' and daddies' fault."

She then transformed and opened the compartment on her cane. Gracefully she produced an akuma.

The children backed away from her, scared of what she was going to do. Last time she had three, but this time it was one.

"This won't hurt at all," The female laughed as the children were cornered.

* * *

Both adults stood in silence as they held each other's hands. They both didn't expect to come here, especially for this reason, but they had to get all the information they could and he was the only person they could turn to.

The two adults followed Ivan towards the area that the person they were visiting was kept in. He was deemed too dangerous to be kept around the other patients there and so he was kept in a separate wing. All by himself with no-one to talk to. Sometimes they wondered whether putting him by himself had made him worse.

The three adults stopped in front of the double doors. Ivan went into his pocket and got out his ID card.

"You two should know the rules already," He sighed as he opened the door, "Good luck."

The two adults smiled at his words before stepping into the room. Hopefully they weren't making a mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to make them a little longer and hopefully this story can be too, especially since I have a ton of stuff to fit into the plot. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and I'll probably update tomorrow!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Chapter 12

Marinette and Adrien sat across from Gabriel Agreste. All three adults wore blank expressions and silence filled the room. The atmosphere was heavy but not filled with hatred, it was more with uncertainty.

It wasn't often that Gabriel got to see his son and daughter-in-law, he even thought they wouldn't want to, but he appreciated that they did visit. It made him think that there was a chance for redemption. A chance to see his grandchildren grow and catch up on all the time he lost with his son. To make up for all that he'd done in the past.

"Where's Emma?" That was the first thing to pass his lips as he looked at the two adults.

He cared deeply for his granddaughter, especially since she reminded him of Emilie, as did Marinette, but Emma more so. The older male looked at the two adults as they nervously shifted. He could sense that something was up.

"What happened?" He asked his voice calm, "You know you two can tell me anything. I just want to know she's ok."

The two adults looked at the man and saw the faintest glimmers of warmth in his eyes; a small smile was on his face and they could tell he meant it. This place was really doing him some good. He might even get out soon.

"We should tell him," Marinette looked at Adrien, "That is why we're here."

The blonde nodded before taking a deep breath. Even after all these years his father still intimidated him.

"Father," the blonde sighed, "Emma's missing."

The room was silent once more as the older male took in the information. He stared into the distance his bluish-grey eyes filled with thought. He wiped his glasses before turning to the young adults.

"It's Lila isn't it?" He sighed before running his hand through his hair again, "I should've known. She was way too manipulative to trust or use as a successful pawn. Way too selfish. All she wanted was- nevermind. What do you two need? I may be able to speed up the process."

The two adults peered at the man, both stunned. They'd never expected him to know this much just from them saying Emma was missing. The last time he saw Lila they all got along, but then again he was Hawkmoth. Plus his connections could still keep in contact.

"We just need to know about the Butterfly miraculous," Marinette spoke, "And maybe you might know something about Lila?"

"The Butterfly miraculous is relatively simple to understand," The designer spoke, "Both of you already know about most things. The only other thing is that Lila can akumatise herself, but that's about it. But Lila, she's ..._complicated_."

"What do you mean complicated?" Adrien raised a brow.

"She's just that way," The designer shrugged, "I believe she still wants to be friends with you guys, but she can't because it hurts too much. She can't bear the pain because she wants what she can't have."

"But what does she want?" Marinette's brow furrowed. She never knew that Lila wanted something so badly it stopped them from being friends.

"She wants..." The older male took a deep breath, "You may not want to hear this. Are you two sure you want to know?"

The two adults nodded, their eyes pleading. They clung to the hope that maybe knowing what Lila wants would help them to get their daughter back. It was one of the few options left.

"Very well," Gabriel sighed, "She wants Adrien. She wants what Marinette has, a loving husband and a happy family. Her jealousy and greed is what's fueling this escapade."

"She wants me?" Adrien furrowed his brow, "Father I'm pretty sure she was over that from high school."

"She isn't," The older blonde shook his head, "You'll see."

Just when they were about to respond, both of their phones vibrated. They already knew who was calling. Both adults sighed. A hero's work is never done.

* * *

"Hey!" A young woman with hazel eyes chased after Celeste as she ran with Emma on her shoulders. The infant giggled as the teen ran, thinking it was a game.

The teen's lungs burned and her legs were beginning to feel like lead. Her heart throbbed as she continued to run through the maze of streets that made up Paris. She had to lose woman before she could catch up. She'd been chasing the two since they walked into the cafe. First she demanded answers to her questions and then she tried to label the girl as a kidnapper, which she wasn't, her mother was. It had offended her greatly and instead of making a scene he did what she did best: run away.

The teen looked over her shoulder, the woman was gaining fast. Her expression was firm and her ombre ponytail flowing behind her. The woman's look alone showed that she meant business.

"We've gotta lose her," The teen puffed as she turned a corner.

The female followed, her gaze determined. She was like an Olympic athlete and it seemed like she wouldn't give up. The teen had to confuse her somehow.

"Wait!" The woman called out, "I just wanna talk!"

"Leave me alone!" Celeste climbed up a fire escape, making sure she didn't hurt Emma.

She ran along the rooftop until she spotted the hidden ramp way she usually crossed. It was a wooden plank between the rooftop she was on and the one adjacent. The drop was around four storeys high and looking at it alone could make an average teen weary. But Celeste wasn't the average teen, she took risks. The plank was risky to cross, yet she did it anyway, and this time it was with an infant on her back.

Taking shaky steps, the teen walked across the plank. It creaked a little and she felt in lean a little from the weight. The teen paused and the plank didn't give way. Celeste sighed before continuing to walk across, Emma bouncing on her back. She was around halfway across when she spotted Rena Rogue on the other side.

"Fox!" Emma squealed in delight.

"Rena Rouge?" The girl stopped dead in her tracks startled by the heroine's sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"A...friend of mine told me that you'd found Emma Agreste," The brunette smiled looking at the infant, "She's been missing for a while now."

"Emma Agreste," The teen repeated under her breath before turning to the heroine, "I thought she looked familiar. I thought I'd take her to find her parents."

"So why did you run?" The heroine raised a brow.

"Because...because," The girl hesitated, "I didn't know who the woman was and I didn't want to hand Emma to a stranger."

"Well, she's safe now," The heroine traveled towards the teen, ready to take the infant, "I'll give her back."

"Oh..." The teen hesitated.

One side of her mind told her to do the right thing and hand over the infant, but the other selfish side told her to take the infant and run. She was the only person that made Celeste feel human and she valued that. The teen looked at the heroine and then to the infant. Her mind was made up.

Taking a deep breath, the teen turned to the side and jumped off the plank, Emma still in her arms.

"Shit," Rena Rouge jumped after the teen.

Her mind began to jump to conclusions. Whether the teen and infant had survived, whether she'd tricked her. The female just didn't know.

The heroine landed on the ground to find nothing. There was no blood, no teen and definitely no Emma. It was like the teen had been a fabrication of her mind and she had been cruelly tricked. The heroine threw her flute across the alleyway and punched the wall. Tears of rage and frustration slipped from her eyes and she sunk to her knees.

Once again she'd let her friends down...

* * *

Celeste climbed down from the fire escape and looked at Emma. Fortunately the infant had escaped unharmed, but the same couldn't be said for the teen. She'd hit her ankle against the ladder when she'd landed on the balcony and now it had turned red. The teen hissed as she placed pressure on her left ankle.

"Great," She sighed before limping down the street, "Hopefully we're close to someone who can help."

The teen hobbled down the street, the infant still on her back, looking for somewhere to go. She knew she was quite close to home, so it wasn't too bad but her home wasn't close enough. The teen sighed as she looked at all the store fronts each one offering no help. She needed somewhere that she knew the people working there would help.

Celeste continued down the street, trying not to cry. The pain was becoming too much and she could start to feel the pins and needles traveling up her legs. Gritting her teeth, the teen stopped in front of the bakery at the end of the street.

It was just on the corner and had a black sign with golden gilt lettering. It read: _'Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie'._ The teen smiled at the familiar sight. It had been a while since she'd walked into the Dupain's bakery.

She pushed open the door and her legs buckled immediately. The teen dropped to the ground, shielding the infant from the fall. Emma stood up and looked at the teen, concern in her eyes. The Dupain's rushed over immediately.

"Are you ok?" Sabine asked, her hand over her mouth, "Here, I'll get the first aid kit."

She then led the teen to a chair and disappeared behind the counter. Emma crawled up to the teen and sat herself on her lap. She then proceeded to hug the teen before smiling at her.

"Thank you, Emma," The teen smiled at her.

Sabine soon returned, with Tom at her side. The woman then tended to the teen's ankle and Tom handed her a glass of water.

"What happened to you, Celeste?" Tom asked his concern genuine, "You don't usually collapse."

"I just ran into some trouble, that's all," The teen shrugged, "But I can take care of myself. It was Emma I was worried about."

It was then that the two adults noticed the quiet infant. She peered up at them through her lashes and gave them a smile.

"You found her..." Sabine looked at the teen, taken aback, "You found her!"

"Wait, so Rena Rouge wasn't lying?" Celeste looked at the two adults.

"She wasn't," Tom nodded, "That's our granddaughter."

"Oh..." The teen's expression saddened.

She was getting used to looking after the toddler and having her company. She was her little playmate, and now they had to say goodbye. Celeste sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Well...tell Marinette that I'm glad Emma's back home," The girl smiled before standing up, "She's a really special and she deserved better than to be kidnapped."

Without another word, the teen left the bakery. Tears gathered at her eyes and she stubbornly wiped them away, she couldn't break down. Not like this. Celeste went to the nearest alleyway and took Duusu from her pocket.

The kwami zipped out and watched as the teen sunk to her knees. Despair took over her joy and tears escaped from her green eyes.

"Why did I have to go out today!" She yelled, "Why, Duusu? Why didn't I just stay put..."

"I know it's hard to let go Celeste but think about Emma," The kwami smiled, "She's back where she belongs."

"But where do I belong?" The teen sniffed, "My mother hates me and thinks I'm a selfish prick, other teens tease me, and the heroes all think I'm childish and irresponsible. Ask Ryuko."

And they were right she was selfish, irresponsible, childish, an outcast. The only person who understood her was now gone and she was left all alone in the dark once again.

"But you'll find that place Celeste," Duusu nuzzled herself against her chosen's cheek, "Just wait."

"I'm done waiting," The brunette stood up and looked at the kwami, "I'm taking what I want, starting right now."

"Celeste don't-"

But it was too late. The teen called the words that triggered her transformation and was replaced by her alter ego. She looked at her reflection and gave a twisted smile. If no-one wanted to accept her, then she'd do what she wanted whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the scene immediately. Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, Bunnix, Viperion and Ryuko were already there and had began to survey the scene.

"About time you two got here," Queen Bee sighed, "Lila's released the children as akumas again. But this time it's one."

"That isn't good," Ladybug looked at the akuma.

It took the form of a giant stuffed bear and when it touched people it turned them into toy soldiers.

"So what's the plan this time?" Carapace raised a brow, "Is that Peacock heroine here yet?"

"No," Bunnix sighed as her communicator played the message, "She's busy."

"Speaking of which," Rena Rouge looked at Ladybug, "What did that teen look like?"

"We shouldn't really be talking about this right now," Ladybug drew her attention to the chaos below, "We can talk about this after."

"Ladybug's right the sooner we deal with this the sooner we can all talk," Chat agreed.

"I guess she's right," Ryuko nodded, "And we'll have more time to look for the infants."

The heroes then sprung into action, ready to face the akuma. This time they'll end it and get the children back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks Rose Tiger for the constant reviews, and everyone else too! Knowing that you guys enjoy this actually helps me to write this when I get writer's block. **

**Anyway I'll be updating soon,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Chapter 13

Ladybug tackled another civilian that had been turned into a toy soldier. This time it had tried to stab her in the chest and she had narrowly avoided the bayonet. It had grazed her arm, the cold metal slicing her suit and skin. Scarlet blood trickled from the narrow cut and the heroine winced as it came into contact with the air. Her crystal blue eyes watered as it began to sting. She couldn't stop to look at her injury: she needed to deal with the situation.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo onto a roof and felt the line go taunt. She then relaxed her stance and zipped onto the roof where she could get a better perspective on what was going on. She needed to see what was going on before going back into the fight.

Gracefully landing, the heroine crouched on the ground as she surveyed the scene below her. So far the heroes had just about been getting by. She could spot Rena Rouge, Viperion and Ryuko working together to defeat the soldiers; Chat Noir, Bunnix and Carapace trying to take down the akuma itself; and Queen Bee switching between the two groups.

Each had their weapons connecting against another, sweat gathering on their skin beneath their suits. Their suits flashed by in vibrant colours as they passed by, either from being flung or dodging an attack. Majority of the heroes wore weary expressions and had slower movements than usual, nevertheless it didn't stop them. If anything it made them try harder.

The akuma was struggling to keep up with them, often relying on its soldiers. However, it also kept gaining advantages from the people nearby, turning them into zombified soldiers. This made it harder for the heroes to keep fighting, especially from the little amount of sleep they'd been having. If this kept up then they wouldn't stand a chance. They needed to evacuate the area before it became their downfall. If they failed, then all of Paris would be at Lila's wrath.

The bluenette shivered. The thought alone scared her.

"Chat!" The heroine called to the leather clad hero, "I need you to evacuate the area with Carapace!"

"On it M'lady," The blonde winked before taking off with the turtle themed hero.

"Rena, Ryuko and Viperion focus on the akuma!" The female instructed.

"Got it," The three nodded and went for the target.

"Queen Bee and Bunnix," Ladybug looked at the two, "Finish off the final soldiers. Then this'll be over."

The two females nodded and went to perform their roles.

The ladybug themed heroine sighed as she surveyed the scene below.

The heroes were working contentedly and most of the civilians had been cleared of the area. With the supply of soldiers limited, it seemed to be going better than it had been. But Ladybug knew that they'd need Celeste's help. She knew that the three combined minds of the children would manage to find a way to win, just like Manon did when she was Puppeteer. The only person who could think like them, was their newest member.

The bluenette got her yo-yo and tapped on the icon that showed Celeste. She tried to contact the teen again. It rang once, twice, three times. Nothing. Not a single answer. If she didn't get here soon the battle will have already been fought. The heroine sighed, what could she be doing?

* * *

Sapphire Paonne sat on the top of the Eiffel Tower basking in the autumn breeze. She closed her eyes as the cool gust of air whipped past her face, washing all of her thoughts away. She just wanted to forget. To forget all of the pain and torment that was her life. To forget the hellhole that she called home. She wanted it all to disappear.

Her actions, her words, she wanted them to be meaningless just like she was. But they weren't, they impacted her life everyday and that's what left her here in the first place. Grieving over being separated from Emma when she knew it was coming all along. She knew it would happen eventually, yet she did nothing to halt it or make the pain numb. If anything, she made it worse. Why did her emotions always get the best of her?

Her selfishness caused her to keep Emma to herself; her pain kept her isolated from the rest of society; and her rage and grief had nearly turned her into a sick and twisted monster. It was a good thing that Duusu's words were on replay in her head. But she knew that the monster inside of her wasn't gone. It was still there. Waiting to be unleashed and used.

She tugged at her hair trying to lock it back into its box. The mental cage she made for her darkest thoughts. She couldn't let it out, she mustn't let it out. If it did, she'd be lost forever. The teen balled her fists and felt her nails bite her flesh through the material of her super suit. It was becoming too much. She was getting closer and closer to breaking.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to cage the raging monster inside of her. It screamed and ranted at her as she swept it further and further into the darkness. She tucked it into its box and nailed down the lid. She then bound it with the thickest chains and tossed it to the bottom of her mind, covering it with thoughts of things the brought her joy.

The heroine gasped as the struggle ended. She gradually opened her eyes to see the city stretched before her in an endless chain of lights. Just like the stars. Smiling as she closed her eyes, the brunette gathered her thoughts and went back to thinking about her predicament. She had to find some sort of answer to her questions.

Her moment of peace was broken by the sound of her communicator ringing. It rang once, then twice, a third time. Then it stopped. The teen slowly opened her eyelids to get it and see that she had a new message from Ladybug. Of all the people to call her now.

She probably found out that her mother kidnapped Emma; or that she had taken the infant around the city; Maybe she wanted to take away the teen's miraculous. All of those thoughts were enough to compel her to run away. To be a coward and never look back. She just didn't know what to expect, yet something told her to see what the bug wanted.

Shakily, the teen selected the voicemail button and listened to the heroine's message. The female's voice was audible instantly.

_"Where are you? We need your help! There's an akuma attack by the Louvre, please come as soon as possible."_

The message was brief but straight to the point, exactly like the bug herself. No hints to anything else whatsoever. However the girl didn't know if she could face Ladybug knowing that she kept Emma away from her mother.

_'Speaking of which didn't the Dupain's say that Marinette Agreste was the infant's mother?'_ The teen tapped her chin, '_But wouldn't that mean that Ladybug and Marinette are Emma's mother? Meaning...' _

"Oh my- " The teen didn't even finish her sentence.

Sapphire Paonne rose and looked at the Parisian skyline. A glorious sunset had began and the sky had hues of red, orange and peach. Fluffy clouds floated by and it looked like something out of a book. However the sunset was just a false sense of safety and Celeste could tell. The wind had a bitter taste to it and she could sense that something sinister was about to happen. A shiver traversed her spine and she could almost hear her mother's voice whisper into her ear.

_'I'll get what I want, no matter what it costs.'_

The teen shivered. It was sweet and resonate, like honey, however she knew that the worst of monsters were often sweet at first glance. The teen sighed.

She'd nearly turned into that earlier that day, thank the stars she decided to think for a while. But she knew that there was still part of that inside of her. Buried in the deepest parts of her mind and waiting to come crashing out.

The teen shivered as she hugged herself. She had a lot to discover about her true self. Taking a deep breath the heroine made her choice.

Jumping to the closest rooftop, the teen grabbed her communicator. She had to assist the heroes before Paris lost its heroes and an infant lost her parents. Even if she wasn't sure if she was a hero or a villain.

* * *

All of the toy soldiers lay on the ground. They were lifeless and stuck. They had no use anymore.

The akuma stood across from the heroes, a glare on its face. The akuma took the form of a giant teddy bear. It had a ribbon around its neck, forming a cute little bow tie and had brown beady eyes. But nothing about this bear said _playtime_ if anything it screamed danger. It held a toy gun, fueled with ammo and had a beam that could turn anyone into a loyal soldier.

Suddenly, it shot at a bird and it came crashing down, asleep. The heroes took a step back.

"Who knew children were so dangerous," Ryuko looked at the bear.

"Well...they're full of surprises," Carapace chuckled, earning a nudge in the rips from Rena Rouge, "Ow! Hey!"

"You know very well why they're violent," She glared at him, "It's not like Per- them to do that."

"But they are full of surprises," Chat Noir casually added, "Just saying."

"Got that right, Blondie," Bunnix chuckled, "The twins are a handful."

"Can we just get this over with!" The akuma snapped, "I'm done with being Luna Moth's plaything! Always being used to be akumatised or as an advantage!"

"Since when did they know this many words?" Chat raised a brow.

"Not recently," Rena eyed the bear.

"My boys are smart, but they don't know words with more than a few syllables," Queen Bee shrugged.

"Ugh!" The akuma slammed its fist down and the heroes scattered.

"Hey!" Bunnix growled, "That wasn't nice! Burrow!"

She then teleported to the akuma's head and landed a blow right in the centre.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The bear stomped on the spot growing annoyed.

"What you did wasn't fair either," Bunnix blew a raspberry at the akuma, "Or nice."

"Did you notice that?" Ladybug watched as the akuma threw a tantrum.

"You mean Bunnix acting like a big kid?" Queen Bee pointed to the rabbit themed heroine.

"Hey!"

"No," Ladybug shook her head, "The akuma's like one big child. See?"

The other heroes turned to see the akuma throwing a tantrum. Stomping about, lying on the floor and kicking and screaming. All criteria that fits a child.

"So what do we do?" Viperion turned to the bluenette, "Not all of us are well versed in the art of parenting."

"We need something to distract it," The heroine spoke, "Though I'm not sure what."

"I know what!" Queen Bee smirked, "Just let me go and fetch it!"

Just as the heroine set off, Sapphire Paonne landed before them a grimace on her face.

"Sorry I'm late," She rubbed her arm, "I had some...uh..issues to deal with..."

The other heroes nodded before deciding to take a course of action.

"Carapace, fill..um I didn't ask for your name yet did I?" Ladybug blushed as she looked at the teen.

"You didn't," The teen nodded, "It's fine. My name's Sapphire Paonne."

"Well, Carapace tell Sapphire Paonne what we've discovered while the rest of us deal with the akuma," Ladybug smiled, "Feel free to join."

The other heroes then sprung into action, splitting up and each taunting the childish akuma.

"We've just discovered that the akuma's like a big child," The hero spoke, "So we're just trying to come up with a way to distract it."

"A way to distract it?" The brunette cocked a brow, "What like a giant lollipop or something?"

"Exactly," Carapace nodded, "Queen Bee just went to grab something that might work."

"I could help," The teen piped up, "I could create an amok that may distract the bear for a while."

"It's worth a shot, just tell Ladybug," The hero smiled before heading off to help the others.

_'I'll definitely ask then,' _The teen nodded, _'If it means making sure that those infants are safe from Luna Moth then I'll do it. Even if Ladybug knows what I've done.'_

With that then teen rushed towards the scene, ready to put her plan into action.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Lila screeched as the heroes managed to purify her akuma. All because of the Peacock hero making a lollipop sentimonster. How stupid were those infants?

"They had one simple fucking job!" The brunette pushed a vase to the floor, "One fucking job!"

She pushed a framed drawing her daughter had done to the ground, breaking the frame. She then proceeded to throw her cane at the large window of her room, only for it to narrowly miss.

"Shit," She rushed to the window, scared of the damage she'd done.

The female then checked the glass for any cracks or chips, before sighing. If she had broken that, then her cover would've been blown. The repairmen would've immediately noticed all of the butterflies in there and let's not even mention the weapons.

The brunette was about to leave, when she spotted the Peacock miraculous holder. Something about her seemed familiar to the villain. Her green eyes, the brown hair. She'd seen them somewhere other than herself. She was pretty sure that the heroine looked like her daughter as well. The amount of negative energy radiating off her seemed the same as well. The female smirked, she'd have to put that theory to the test.

Swaying her hips, Lila walked up to her window. Tonight she'd see what her daughter has really been up to, but first she'll have a little fun.

* * *

"Great job!" Carapace fist bumped Sapphire Paonne, "It's good to see that we're getting new additions to the team."

The akumatised infants were now back with their parents, fully purified, and the heroes were now celebrating.

"Oh, I don't know about that," The teen bit her lip, "You see I have something to tell you guys. I know wh-"

A violet butterfly landed on her fan and the teen immediately froze. A violet butterfly outline came to her face and her bottom lip quivered as she felt her darkness coming out.

_'No, no, no! Not again! I won't be able to hold back this time! There's only so much darkness I can withstand...'_

_'Sapphire Paonne,' _The voice sang.

_'That voice...' _The teen shivered as she recognised it. It was sweet like honey and resonated in a singsong way. Her face immediately contorted in pain. It was _her._

_'I can give you the power you want. The power to not come second, to get what you want, when you want it.'_

"Leave me alone!" The brunette gripped her head trying to get the thoughts from her head, "I'll never listen to you!"

The heroes around her were trying to snap her out of it, but she was alone. Stuck in her own limbo. A world that was all her mind. She was alone, like always.

"I-I...I can't do this anymore!" She cried out and desperately flung her hands into the air.

Half of the akuma emerged from her fan and the heroes all watched as the half flew away, unable to be taken in. The other half remained, lodged into the girl's fan. She stood there her bottom lip twitching as she shivered all over, half of the outline was still there and the heroes could see her struggling.

Her face contorted between different expressions. She switched from determined, to uncertain, to desperate. As if she was losing control, or part of it.

The brunette froze as the beast inside of its box slipped out. Half of it escaping as a puff of smoke. Slithering around her thoughts as it poisoned half her mind. Her mind grew darker and she began to lose half the light it had. She'd never felt this helpless.

The teen backed away from the heroes her face cold as she laughed. Her laughter wasn't joyful or sweet, it was cold and callous reflecting how alone she felt in the world. She shook, her laughter vibrating through her body.

"Sapphire Paonne?" The words rang around her mind as she looked at the heroes studying each one.

Each had a fearful look on their face, not knowing what would happen next. This had never happened before. The teen was unpredictable, she could go either way.

It was then a urge took over her. She had to harm, she had to kill, she had to carry out her darkest desires. To stop that itching urge and soothe it.

"I'm not Sapphire Paonne," The teen turned away from them, holding her arm back, "I'm someone else entirely. I'm not a villain, and I'm definitely not a hero. Just know that I'm a rebel and if I don't agree with you well..." Her cold laughter sounded again, "I'll have no problem killing you."

With that she disappeared into the darkening sky, leaving the heroes with yet another problem.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**D.L.D**


	16. Chapter 14

Marinette and Adrien stood side by side outside of the Dupain's bakery. Both adults wore weary expressions that matched the now harsh autumn evening. The wind howled and the temperature dropped. Even the weather knew that something was wrong in the city of Paris.

It had been a while since the akuma was defeated and the other heroes had gone home with their children. They could remember the smiles on their friends' faces as they were reunited with their children. Finally back where they belong. Smiles were on every face and crying infants were wrapped in hugs and showered in affection. They were safe and found. Warm and loved.

Journalists were at the scene immediately, and soon it was all over Paris that three of the four missing children were found. Only one more remained missing. Lost and still in the grasp of Luna Moth. Alone and captive. The worst combination. And that missing infant was Emma Agreste. The couple's only child. So you can't imagine the worry and pain they were feeling. Doubts and dark thoughts snaking around their minds, the feeling that the world was against them, thinking the worst. It came to both of them.

Knowing that their only child was all alone with the creature Lila was. Most probably being subjected to the brunette's schemes. The thought alone made their hearts break.

However there was still some hope. The two had been told to go to the bluenette's parents' bakery and from the tone of her parents' voices she knew something great had happened. It wasn't often that her parents were so excited.

So here they were. Standing outside of her parents' bakery in the freezing cold as the stars began to come out. Both anticipating what was to come.

"You think they found Emma?" Adrien was the first to speak.

"Maybe," The bluenette bit her bottom lip, "I'm just as nervous, Kitty."

"I can tell," He chuckled.

Hesitantly, they pushed the door and stepped inside. They entered the warm embrace of the bakery and smiled as its aroma filled their noses. Both looked around to bakery, expecting to find the bluenette's parents, but instead finding bubbly Emma eating cookies.

She hummed a little as she watched her grandfather bake, taking another bite. She then turned, spotting her parents in the process. Her green eyes lit up immediately.

"Mama! Papa!" The infant slid off her chair and dashed towards her parents who scooped her up into their arms.

"Emma!" Tears of joy escaped her bluebell eyes as she hugged her baby.

"We missed you," The blonde placed a kiss on her cheek, "Who brought her back?"

"A local customer," Tom beamed as he stopped kneading bread, "A teen named Celeste. She comes around often. She ran away from Rena Rouge to get her somewhere safe."

"She did?" Marinette stared at her parents wide eyed.

"Yes dear," Her mother nodded, "She even twisted her ankle. She did seem a little upset though, I think she thought of Emma as a sister. Such a kind soul."

The infant hummed in reply, nodding. Her green eyes were filled with certainty and she had a smile on her face.

"Nice," She smiled, "Friend."

The two adults smiled. Knowing that someone had been looking out for their daughter was good news and they were glad to hear it. The thought of Emma finding a friend in whatever environment Lila had her in was pleasing. It made them feel better about the situation. But something about this Celeste girl seemed familiar and the heroes couldn't shake the thought that she was someone they knew.

"Does Celeste ever come in here with any friends or her mother?" The bluenette raised a brow as she tried to place a finger on it.

"No she doesn't," Tom sighed, "But she's nice enough. Apparently she likes to escape from her mother every opportunity she gets. Well that's what the gossip says. Hey!"

Sabine had nudged the man in the side. She knew that telling her daughter this would cause her to go on a downward spiral and the last thing they needed was for it to happen so soon. She wanted Marinette to be stress free for at least a little while.

"What your father meant to say was that she goes stargazing every night, so she comes quite late," The female smiled.

"Yes, she does!" The male agreed, "Has a telescope and everything."

"Ok then..." The bluenette looked over her shoulder to see Adrien playing with Emma, "So how can we thank her?"

"Come by tomorrow," Her father suggested, "She usually comes every night, buys the same thing and then leaves. So she should be here."

"I'll be sure to come by then," Marinette smiled, "Could you look after Emma tonight?"

"Of course!" The couple smiled.

"She's always a joy to have," Sabine smiled.

"Thank you, Maman, Papa," She gave them a hug, "We'll be back tomorrow."

After saying their goodbyes the couple left the bakery, the cold autumn air chilling them immediately.

"What are you up to?" Adrien's eyes flashed with curiosity as he watched the bluenette think.

"You'll see," Marinette smirked, "Just follow my lead."

"As always M'lady," The two then set off into the night.

* * *

Sapphire Paonne landed in an alleyway by her home. The sun had set long ago and the streetlamps had began to turn on. The brunette let out a sigh as she detransformed. Luckily, the akuma hadn't damaged her too much, the only thing she felt was a slight pain in her heart. Like a slight twinge that turned into throbbing as it slowly cracked. But she was used to feeling that. It had only become more prominent.

The deep blue kwami zipped towards her, her tiny brows furrowed.

"Celeste!" The kwami floated in circles as she panicked, "This is bad! Really bad! This has never happened before and now you may be in danger! You need to give Ladybug your miraculous before-"

"I'm fine Duusu," The teen gave a weakened smile, "Just a little hurt, but that's all. I'm used to feeling the pain anyway, that's all I bring after all..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Celeste," Duusu wiped the tear away, "You're the first chosen I've had in a while and you're amazing! The rest were similar, but you're different. You understand emotions more than they ever did! Your experiences made you the perfect Peacock user and without them you'd just be an average teen."

"Thanks Duusu," The brunette sniffed, "Your the best."

"Not rally," She nuzzled herself against her chosen, "Now let's get home!"

The kwami slipped into Celeste's jacket pocket and made herself comfy as the teen began to travel down the darkened alleyway. The air was stale and smelt of rainwater and anger. A salty taste entered the girl's mouth as she came to the end of the alleyway. She had a bad feeling about tonight.

Like every night, the teen turned her key in the lock. Instead of being greeted by her mother and the infant, the teen was alone with the beast. She knew fully well where the infant had gone. But she didn't feel regret or remorse like she usually did, she felt anger and hatred. She'd tell her mother what happened and show her that she was done once and for all. Maybe even fulfill her darkest desire...

In complete silence, the teen took off her sneakers and hung her jacket on the rack, ignoring her mother's fiery gaze. She then adjusted her bag, before turning to her mother. Her green eyes were determined and she had a poker face as she stared back at her senior. Today she was ending this daily argument. She would have the final say.

"What happened?" Her mother's words seemed forced, like she didn't want to speak to the teen, "Where's Emma?"

"She's back with her parents," Celeste glared at her mother, her voice stiff, "The ones you stole her from. I can't believe you sunk that low!"

"Excuse me?" The female's eyes filled with a fire as she stared at her daughter, "Me? Sinking low? You went behind my fucking back and _betrayed_ me! You're own mother!"

"You're not my mother!" Tears pricked at her eyes as she balled her fists, "You're just a bitch who got raped and gave birth! **You** made me this way! No-one else! If you weren't such a self-centered scum, then maybe I'd be a better daughter!"

The girl pushed past her mother tears pouring freely from her olive green eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve, not wanting the demon to see, before feeling her mother's grasp on her wrist.

"Let me go!" She tried to yank her hand away, only to feel pain in her wrist.

The female's hand was tightly wrapped around the teen's wrist. It squeezed the flesh and the brunette couldn't help but let a few stray tears slid down.

"No! Just listen to me!" The woman yelled her expression firm, "You think I haven't tried to be a good mother! I've done this for you! Everything!"

"As if you care that much!" The teen continued as she continued to struggle, "I'm just a reminder of that night!"

"Celeste you're not. You're much more than that," The brunette spoke, her voice calm and sweet. She knew her words were working and she could see the teen hesitating. Lila then loosened her grasp.

"The fuck I am," Celeste shook away her mother's hand, her voice laced with venom and disgust, "But not to you. All you care about is that damned bastard of a dream guy you so piously love. If he really loved you, he'd be here."

"Celeste-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" She covered her ears with her hands, the akuma side was beginning to show and she could feel it calling to her. She didn't want to hear this, she wanted the woman to be quiet, to leave her alone.

_'Kill, kill, kill.'_ It droned on and on_,'Do it now! Look what she's doing, she's made you like this. You won't miss her and all the pain will be gone...'_

"Leave! Me! Alone! I never asked to be broken!" The brunette pounded against the wall as she tried to quiet the voice. It was getting louder and louder, like deafening church bells.

Lila noticed this and immediately eyed her daughter.

She was expressing the same thing that the Peacock hero had earlier. A struggled against the akuma's hold. It linked directly to to the akuma from earlier. The one that snapped in half. The only one of its kind. The one that proved her daughter was Sapphire Paonne.

The female's olive eyes narrowed as she glared at her daughter, reasoning replaced with anger and betrayal. Was this what pain felt like? It was terrible. No wonder the victims of it acted out, like she did now.

"You _did_ betray me..." The older brunette hissed as she eyed her daughter, "I should've known! Siding with Marinette to prance about as a hero. The **_one_** person I didn't want you to be around. _Was it worth it?_ Betraying your mother's trust for some whatless fashion designer and her fuckboy?"

"Excuse me?" The ringing stopped inside of the teen's head as she let the dark side take over. Blood boiled in her veins and she could feel her logic slipping away. Her vision became clouded with red and her pupils dilated as her irises turned violet. Her unstable demeanor was gone and she was fueled with pure unpredictability. She was like a predator spotting its prey, she could attack or just continue her business.

Lila froze. This wasn't good.

"What is wrong with you?!" Celeste now held a fan made of silver blades. They glinted in the dim hall light and the woman's green eyes focused on each individual blade. They were shaped to look like peacock feathers and each had an edge that looked like it could cut you just from looking at it. They were insanely intricate and looked as if they were formed from a piece of the girl's broken soul. Jagged and irregular, like the chunks that were forced from her one sanctuary, and it showed.

"She's more of a mother to an **_infant_** than you've ever been to me in thirteen long years!" The girl's eyes narrowed as the lights flickered off, her violet irises dancing in the shadows, "So tell me how's it feel to be me? How does it feel to be like a mouse trapped in a cat's territory?"

There was a slight whistle as something was thrown. The brunette then felt a slight movement beside her and winced as a cold, jagged material passed beside her. She touched her side to feel blood on her fingertips. It trickled down her side and dropped onto the floor, staining it red.

"Celeste?" The female called into the darkness. She needed to remove that akuma before her daughter did something dangerous.

"Nooroo, dark wings-" She was cut off by the lights flickering back on and Celeste glaring at her. Yet something was different, the teen's eyes showed something else.

"Don't waste your words," She pulled a face at her mother, "I'm done with you. I'll see you in Hell."

She then stomped up to her room, slamming the door. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about how she'd lost control. How she'd thrown a blade and aimed for her mother. Purposely aiming to harm her. Losing control nearly made her- It was a close call.

The teen then went into her wardrobe and began to fill her bag with clothes and other possessions she'd need. She looked around her room for a final time.

The posters all over her room, the many drawings she had littered over her desk, her shelf of books, the box she had underneath her bed. All of those things she'd leave behind, just to feel stable. Opening her window, the teen crawled through the gap. She was leaving this toxic environment before she did something drastic, something she couldn't take back. Even if she had nowhere to go.

* * *

Lila fell to her knees as her daughter slammed her bedroom door. Tears slipped from her eyes as she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Nooroo, what have I done?" She spoke in a whisper, "What have I created?"

The kwami floated beside her, his face blank. He'd seen this happen before and it hadn't ended well. Gabriel had been all too similar to Lila and now she was following his path, it was like all his chosen were meant to spiral downwards. All of them becoming villains instead of being heroes. An endless cycle.

The kwami sighed. All he could do was give advice.

"What is broken can't be fixed," Was all that left his mouth, "But instead can be mended."

The kwami then left the young woman alone. Hopefully his words had sunk in, or she'd end up just like Gabriel: old, mad and alone in a world that no longer cares for him.

* * *

"Nothing," Ladybug sighed as she met up with Chat Noir.

They'd both patrolled the whole city for the girl named Celeste. They'd asked many people who knew of her, but all said she hadn't come to the places she usually did. She just disappeared, like that.

"Maybe she's not feeling well," The blonde shrugged, "Your parents did say she ran away from Rena Rouge."

"I know, but I just have this feeling," Ladybug sighed as she looked at the city below her.

"What sort of feeling?" Chat raised a brow as he leaned against his baton.

"I don't know," She bit her lip, "But I feel like it has something to do with Lila's mystery daughter."

"Maybe Alya would be able to shed some light on it then," He suggested, "Maybe she could find a name."

"Maybe," The bluenette responded.

She then threw her yo-yo into the distance and took off.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Just one more check!" She called back, "I'll be back in a few!"

Chuckling the blonde shook his head. Sometimes she was just too much.

* * *

"So? Why'd you wanted to meet so late?" Alix raised a brow as she sipped her drink.

She'd met Chloe in a bar not too far from both their homes. They both sat at a table and the pink haired woman was confused as to why the blonde wanted to meet her. They'd just gotten the children back and everything seemed to be back to normal. Well everything except from the fact that Sapphire Paonne was now a rebel and had half an akuma controlling her. But that wasn't too far from what they usually did.

"I wanted to talk to you," Chloe pulled out a planner, "I know you know who Lila's daughter is."

"You do?" The pinkette blinked, "How?"

"My father is an ex-mayor," Chloe rolled her eyes, "It was easy. Anyway, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry," She smiled sheepishly, "You all had a lot going on and I didn't want you guys to be stressed out. Ok?"

The blonde smiled at her words, glad to know that the pinkette cared about her and the others.

"So did you only ask to meet to expose me or do something else?" Alix returned to her usual demeanor.

"Well, since you didn't want to tell the others about Celeste to pressure them," The blonde grinned, "I thought that I could help you with the investigation."

"But that's the thing," Alix toyed with her miraculous, "The investigation's more or less over. I need to find a way to confront the teen without seeming suspicious."

"That'll be easy then," Chloe smirked as she opened the planner, "My mother's got a fashion show under the stars on Tuesday. I can make her give away two tickets to the school for a prize draw and then rig it so Celeste wins them."

"Sounds great," The pinkette nodded, "But I'm not sure if Celeste will participate. She's the quiet type. Never gets involved in P.E."

"So we make the school give out the tickets for free," The blonde nodded, "That way she has to get involved and she'll win."

"Sounds fool proof," Fluff spoke from Alix's pocket.

"It may actually work," Pollen agreed from Chloe's handbag.

The two females chuckled at their kwamis' input.

"Thanks guys," Alix smiled, "But to make the plan work we might need some help."

"Count us in then!" Fluff spoke again, "Right Pollen?"

"Definitely," The kwami poked her head out of the blonde's purse, "To help my chosen and the rabbit miraculous holder would be an honor."

The two adults just laughed at the kwami's formality. She was like that a times often calling Tikki and Plagg the honorable Ladybug and Black Cat kwamis.

Their laughter dying down, the women finished their drinks and headed out. They'd have to hope for the best until they knew that their plan would actually succeed.

* * *

**A/N: I may not update this weekend as I'm really busy. Updates will also go back to every weekend after this weekend as I'm going back to classes. However I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the kind reviews! :)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind review Anonymous Koala! The ****criticism really helps and I'm glad to know you enjoy this series, in reality I think I'm a shitty writer.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, favourited and followed this story too! It really helps me to go on, especially since I'm a teen with low self-esteem. (Hey that rhymes!) You're all amazing people!**

**Anyway just thought I'd get that out the way before starting the latest chapter, which I was able to do due to my schedule being wiped clean...**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Audrey Bourgeois is giving away tickets to her show!" A girl squealed as she read the poster to her friends, "And the prize draw is today!"

A group of teens huddled around the builtin board as they craned their necks to see. It wasn't often that something exciting happened at their school, so the teens took this seriously. This was something they needed to see for themselves. They all began pushing and shoving, doing anything to see the poster. They had to see.

"Hey!" The brunette who called Celeste out was pushed back, "Watch it!"

"Sorry Amanda," A ginger blushed.

"Damn right you are," Amanda growled, "Whatever, my dad bought tickets anyway. Girls let's go!"

It was then a few girls left the group and followed the brunette.

Celeste rolled her eyes. She didn't even know why she bothered to turn up today, it wasn't like she had a future anyway. She sighed. That wasn't true. She did have a future, just one without her mother.

It wasn't like she noticed the brunette had left, worried about whether she'd gotten any sleep, or even tried to contact her, so what was the point. She knew for herself that she'd only be waiting for something she'd never get.

The girl pushed forwards to the front of the crowd. She wanted to see this for herself. Celeste looked at the poster and frowned. So it was true. Audrey Bourgeois was giving away free tickets to her latest fashion show.

The brunette studied the poster a little more. As much as she wanted to see all of the models on stage, she didn't quite believe that this was a simple thing. It had to be a trick. A trap to have her in the heroes' grasp. After all Ladybug was Marinette Agreste, a famous designer, and she could've easily gotten Mrs Bourgeois to give away two tickets.

Celeste sunk deeper into her thoughts. Who knew being a rebel was so much work? Always running away from everyone and everything. Never having someone to run to and having to face your own problems. Yet, she had been doing that all her life. She'd been alone in the world, never having anything to grasp onto. Always being left behind by everyone. She truly hadn't noticed until she was forced to choose. Now she had to live with her decision, holding back the half-akuma that controlled her mind.

The teen frowned as she thought about her life. How did it become so messed up? All she'd ever done was pine for something that everyone else had. Nothing else. She'd been obedient, done everything she was asked, and yet here she was. Alone and friendless, running away from everything she ever knew. Always frightened of getting caught.

The bell rang and the students began to disperse from the corridor. The teen was still in thought, the bell ringing silently to her ears. She was too busy thinking.

"Celeste?" Someone touched her shoulder.

"Agh!" The girl jumped and turned to see a kind face smiling at her. It was the same person who stood up for her in class.

"Liam?" The teen raised a brow.

"Um..the bell just rang and I didn't think you'd heard it," He smiled sheepishly, "You wouldn't wanna be late for class."

"Oh.." She blushed before backing away slightly, "Thanks. No-one really looks out for me here."

She then walked away, her eyes watching her feet move. She knew that he was new and didn't know much about the unspoken rules about her. He was only looking for friendship. But that couldn't be allowed. That option had been ruled out for what seemed like eternity to her. Even if she wanted to take it back.

She couldn't let anyone get close to her again. She couldn't trust anyone. She couldn't bear the pain of not seeing them again after separation. Because that's all she did. She separated herself from others. Even when she didn't mean to. First her father, then Emma, and now her mother.

"Bye then?" He spoke before walking off.

Celeste continued to walk. She was silent. She knitted her brows as she continued to walk. Her heart thudded as she continued down the corridor, each step feeling like lead weighed her down. Her chest tightened and she could hear her breathing becoming labored. Her mind swam and the world began to swirl around her, the colours blurring. Still Celeste dragged her feet towards her class, cheeks red and sweat forming at her brow.

She couldn't succumb to her exhaustion and darkness. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before and keeping back the akuma side of her was taking most of her energy. It was only a matter of time before she cracked. But she couldn't, she had to press on, even if it killed her.

"Only...a few..more...steps," The girl breathed.

She fell to the ground, her energy gone. Her green eyes closed and she let out a final breath before a violet substance encased her.

* * *

Marinette was in her office, once again designing, when she received a call from Alya. The bluenette sighed as she set down her pencil and answered.

"Hey, girl!" The brunette greeted, "You won't believe what I've just found out!"

"Lila's been caught?" She raised a brow.

"I wish!" Alya huffed, "No. Audrey Bourgeois is giving away two free tickets to her show tomorrow!"

"So?" Marinette raised a brow, "You know Chloe and I can get you tickets."

"But that's it," Alya explained, "Alix works at the school she's doing the prize draw at. I have a feeling Chloe and her are up to something."

"Aren't they always?" Marinette smiled, "Remember in high school when they threw that party for graduation?"

"Yeah that was good," Alya sighed, "I miss those days."

"They definitely were simpler," Marinette giggled.

"They sure were," Alya agreed, "Now back to the topic. I feel like Chloe and Alix know something we don't."

"You think?" The bluenette tapped her chin.

"I know," The brunette answered, "Alix has been acting a little odd for the past week and Chloe said she had to confront her on something."

"So? It could be something to do with Emma's birthday," Marinette suggested, "You know they both spoil her since she's the only girl."

"I doubt it," Alya sighed, "Anyway I'm gonna try and get some answers from Alix. Could you call Chloe?"

"Why?" She asked her tone confused.

"Oh, we just had a little disagreement that's all," Alya chuckled nervously, " We both need some time to cool down. A lot was said."

"Ok, but you owe me," Marinette laughed.

"Thanks, Mari," Alya responded, "I'll call you back with the deets, or I'll see you later today. Probably the second option."

"Definitely, I've got to finish something anyway," The bluenette agreed, "Bye."

"See ya!"

The brunette then hung up and Marinette went through her phone until she saw Chloe's number. Hopefully the blonde wasn't busy.

* * *

Chloe huffed as she ran about making sure all of the outfits were in place for the show the next night. The models were just arriving and had gone to the dressing rooms, getting ready to rehearse, leaving her and the other crew members to manage backstage.

"Why did I have to help Alix out again? I should've just come clean," The blonde grumbled as she placed the last outfit on the rail, "But then again we can all put this Luna Moth stuff behind us."

The blonde then walked to where her mother was surveying the scene. It was one of the few breaks the fashion idle got and it was evident. The older blonde had deep lines below her eyes and it seemed as if her face was fixed into a permanent grimace.

"Mother," Chloe looked at the older blonde, "Did you do the prize draw?"

"Of course I did," Her mother smiled, "It's the perfect chance to advertise my brand as well as seem charitable."

"Of course," The blonde mumbled under her breath.

"Plus I can always do my daughter a favor. Anyway," Her mother continued, "I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

"You are?" She peered up at her mother.

"I am," The woman nodded, "Spend some time with your sons. I know I would if I could go back in time."

Chloe smiled. It wasn't often that her mother let her have a day off. In fact it was only if the blonde was extremely unwell. Plus the last thing she said made Chloe reevaluate how she thought of her mother. She'd never thought about whether her mother had regretted her decisions, she'd only seen her for her actions. The blonde smiled.

"Thank you mom," She hugged the fashion icon, who hugged her back only to let go a minute after.

"Ok, now run along," The female snapped softly, "This suit is designer and I've got things to do."

The blonde laughed as her mother put on her cold facade once again. No wonder she was like that in high school. Her mother taught her well.

Walking away, the blonde began to decide what she'd do for the day. She got her stuff from one of the back rooms and left the building.

Hopping into her car, the blonde took out her phone. She was about to message the babysitter, when it rang.

"Of course," She cursed as she saw the name.

Hopefully she and Alix hadn't been busted, because she sure wasn't bailing the pinkette out.

* * *

Violet eyes scanned the rooftops of Paris.

A single figure stood atop the Notre Dame. They held a silver fan made of jagged blades and wore a similar outfit to Sapphire Paonne, however the feathers' details were indigo instead of light blue and their skin appeared purple. Their long wavy hair was violet in colour and it was topped with a purple accessory.

The figure wore no mask and their hair was a hue of purple. A frown was placed upon their lips as they stood in silence as they focused on the scene below them. They had to find what they were looking for. They had to keep it safe and happy. No-one could replace them. No-one could make the pain go away.

An urge to harm and destroy took over the being. They had to make others feel how they felt, they had to spread their hurt and pain. It was only fair.

The figure cried out in pain as a single whisper of reason spoke through their dark thoughts. They gripped their hair as they tried to fight it back, to have a chance of more freedom. The voice only grew louder and louder, until they were back to square one.

Sapphire Paonne stood upon the Notre Dame, a frown on her face. She didn't know what took over her, but she could still feel the energy coursing through her veins. The female panted, her chest moving up and down as she tried to remember what happened.

She'd had a fight with her mother, ran away, got no sleep the night before, and then went to school where blacked out. It seemed simple, but it didn't explain why she was here on the rooftop of the Notre Dame. It didn't clarify anything.

Another urge took over the teen and she froze as half a violet butterfly outline appeared. Her green eyes widened in fear and her bottom lip twitched. If she couldn't contain half an akuma, then how could she overpower Luna Moth and the akuma combined?

A whimper escaped her lips, before she fell silent. Once again, the beast was unleashed and she was trapped in its place. The girl screamed within her mind.

_'Let me out! Let me out!' _It continued on and on but fell silent to the world.

The figure turned westwards, once again looking for its target.

A twisted smile was plastered across their lips as they spotted a bakery not too far away. Surely the owners won't mind a visit. Even if they won't directly speak, or encounter each other...

* * *

"So your mother just happened to choose Alix's school for the prize draw?" Marinette raised a brow as she spoke to the blonde.

She'd known Chloe long enough to know when she was lying and it couldn't have been more evident.

"Yes, it also helped that I used to go there," Chloe responded, her voice deep, before she faked a cough, "I'm a bit sick, so I got the day off."

"Do you want me to bring over some soup then?" The bluenette offered.

"No, I hate the stuff," Chloe replied, "I'll just make myself something. I need to pick up the boys from Manon anyway."

"You use Manon as a babysitter too?" Marinette raised a brow, "I thought I was the only one who hired her."

"No, she's got a whole business set up," Chloe laughed, "Makes around nine hundred euros a week."

"She does?" Her blue eyes widened.

"Yep," The blonde chuckled, "If I knew that then I would've been making cash from high school."

"That's if you could handle it Chloe," Marinette deadpanned, "Remember when I had to babysit Manon when we went out?"

"It's not my fault she was a brat," The blonde defended, "Good thing she's grown out of it."

Manon was now nineteen and had long grown out of her spoiled and childish ways. She was a student and just so happened to have enough free time to babysit everyone in Paris' children.

"Sure," Marinette giggled, before going back to the topic she called for, "Anyway, what are you and Alix up to? Alya thinks you two know something we don't."

"We're not planning anything," Chloe scoffed, "If we were it would be for Emma. Isn't it her birthday really soon?"

"Yep," The bluenette nodded, "That's another thing on my checklist."

"Nope, just leave it to the aunts and uncles," Chloe replied grinning, "We'll come up with something."

"You sure? I don't wanna pressure you guys," The bluenette bit her bottom lip.

"It's fine," Chloe laughed, "Just don't worry anymore. It's not good for the baby."

"Why is everyone always mentioning that?" The bluenette groaned, "It's not like I haven't been pregnant before! I was literally the second one in the group!"

"I know, but someone's gotta remind you," The blonde smiled, "Don't want any miscarriages or stillborns."

"Chloe!" Marinette fumed.

"Fine! But if anything happens, I'll have you know you can't blame me," She shrugged, "By the way, I bet it's a boy."

"Chloe!"

"What? It isn't like everyone else isn't betting as well," The blonde defended, "Alya says it's a girl, Nino a boy, Alix a boy, Luka a girl, Juleka a girl, Kagami a boy and like a bunch more boys. More or less everyone thinks it's a boy this time."

"Can you just stop," Marinette blushed, "Giving birth is the last thing I have in my mind."

"It should be the first," Chloe answered, "But I know what you mean. Just don't stress too much."

"Fine, I won't," Marinette pouted, "You happy now? I swear you're like an annoying older sister same with Alya."

"So I've been told," The blonde laughed, "Alix can be the obnoxious younger one! Just treat Adrien right and we won't have a problem."

"I'm offended you'd even think that," Marinette gasped.

"Just saying, you never know," The blonde smiled, "I could be talking to a serial killer. I gotta pick up the twins now. Bye Mari!"

"Bye," The call then ended and the female sighed.

Once again it was just Alya's reporter skills going on the fritz. The bluenette then messaged the brunette.

**Marinette: False alarm. **

**Chloe says they're not planning anything.**

**Alya: You sure? **

**Chloe could be telling a white lie.**

**Marinette: Doubt it, she seems too busy. **

**Plus she's a terrible liar.**

**Alya: She's gotten better, but if you say so...**

** I'm still gonna try Alix, just in case.**

**Marinette: Good luck. Alix is a tough one to break.**

**Alya: I'll find a way ;)**

The bluenette chuckled at the last message before sighing as she went back to work. Finally she could have some peace and quiet again.

She then heard her phone ring again.

"Can I just get one moment's peace!" She grumbled as she stopped once again.

"Hi Marinette," Audery Bourgeois' voice spoke.

"Oh..um, hello Mrs Bourgeois!" Marinette blushed at her slip up.

"Please, call me Audrey," The older woman responded, "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to collab for your next show?"

"You were?" Marinette drifted off for a moment before snapping back into reality, "I mean, of course you were! What were you wondering on collabing on?"

"I was thinking of doing a children's line based off Paris' heroes," The older woman explained, "I know it's been done previously, but I saw some of your designs and they look divine! So? What do you say?"

The young woman froze as she took in the woman's words. She wanted to collab with her? Marinette? The same Marinette who worked her way upwards and eventually created her own brand?

"Pinch me," She breathed.

Tikki, who was hiding in her purse did just that.

"Ow!" The bluenette rubbed her arm.

"Sorry," The kwami smiled.

"Is everything ok, Marinette?" She heard the designer ask.

"Everything's fine," She answered, "I just hit my leg, that's all."

"Ok...so are you going to do the collab with me or not?" The blonde asked.

"I'd love to, Audrey!" The bluenette smiled, "Just tell me when we can meet and I'll be there."

"You can meet today, at my show," The female responded, "I'll see you there."

The line then went dead and the bluenette smiled. She was going to do a collab with Audrey Bourgeois! One of the most famous designers in the world! Only the best got to design with her, as well as Gabriel Agreste, well before he was discovered to be Hawkmoth. Soon she was dragged down from cloud nine.

If she was meeting Audrey at her fashion show, then that meant she had a lot to do. She had to clear her schedule, get an outfit organised, get Emma organised, tell Adrien.

Marinette groaned as she thought about all the tasks she had to do. She thought today would be simple, but it just turned into one long errand.


	18. Chapter 16

Lila stumbled out of her bed, her eyes half-closed.

She'd thought about Nooroo's words all night long and had still come to no answer. Every single possibility had crossed her mind and by now she was beyond trying. But she still wanted to. She had to. Even if Celeste hated her guts, she was still her mother and they were more alike than she knew.

Lila chuckled at the thought. The brunette's shoulders shook as she laughed. Her own daughter didn't even know what she'd become.

The female dragged her feet to the bathroom and washed her face. She then showered and returned to her room, where she changed. She then brushed her long brown hair, before tying it into a ponytail.

The house was silent. Not a single sound was made. The female chewed her thumbnail. Silence made her antsy, she didn't like it. Even in her butterfly room, she could hear the fluttering of insects' wings. She needed some sort of noise. Her stomach had a bubbling sensation and her eyes darted from left to right. Something didn't seem right. She needed to check if everything was ok.

Wandering down the hall, Lila traveled towards her daughter's room. It was easily recognisable with a sign on the door saying 'Celeste' with stars dotted on the dark blue background. She knocked on the white door and waited for an answer.

"Celeste?" The brunette called.

Nothing.

"Don't ignore me!"

Nothing yet again. The feeling in the woman's stomach grew and she could feel it bubbling and bubbling until it felt like it would explode.

Lila pushed open the door and burst into the room. Her olive eyes scanned the scene before her as her brain tried to work out what had happened.

The room was empty, the light still on from the night before. The teen's drawings were scattered everywhere and some of her star maps were scattered across the floor; clothes were strewn about and her wardrobe door was flung open. Everything in Celeste's room was the embodiment of disarray.

The young woman's green eyes drifted over to the paper on the teen's bed. It had writing and looked as if it had been rushed. Smudges had formed from where tears had fallen and blended with the ink, and the paper was ripped in places.

With a shaky hand, the brunette picked it up. Her bottom lip quivered as she read the paper, tears forming at her jade eyes.

She never knew she was doing this. She didn't know what her actions had done. She'd just done what she thought was best...

Her eyes continued to read over the paper, the urge to cry almost taking over. Lila sniffed as she finished reading. A few tears broke free and slid down the contours of her cheeks.

She was the one who was doing this. Not anyone else. She'd let her obsession overtake her, and now her daughter, the one person she had left in the world, had had enough.

Self-hatred began to boil in the woman's veins as her vision became clouded in red. Her gaze narrowed and her fists began to clench and unclench. Her green eyes darted from left to right, searching for a target. She needed to hurt something, she needed to let out her rage... Her eyes spotted a picture.

Smirking, Lila walked up to the picture and picked up the frame. All was still. She then threw it to the ground, shattering the frame. Glass fractured and wood splintered.

The sound of breaking glass echoed around the room. The brunette blinked before she gasped. Her gaze focused on the now mangled frame.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.." She crouched down beside the broken frame, as tears formed. Her hands shook as she took in shaky breaths.

She turned over the frame and looked at the picture. It was from a few years ago and she could see a smiling Celeste hugging a younger version of herself. The smile was genuine and innocent, not fake and melancholy like in most recent pictures she had. A small smile crossed her face before it was replaced with a solemn one.

_'Back when things were simpler,'_ The female thought.

Once again silence filled the house. The sounds of Paris could be heard from outside as Lila crouched there, nursing the broken frame. Tears escaping her jade eyes. She couldn't cry, she couldn't break down. Hawkmoth was a ruthless villain, who didn't care for his son. So why should she care for her daughter?

Lila's expression wobbled. She struggled in a ocean of emotion, the waves wild and unpredictable. They didn't wash over her, they tried to push her under. Tried to submerge her. The inky waves swirled around her as her form tried to escape.

The female stayed in her position, a still statue.

A cold wind blew. The sky darkened. Rain pelted down on the water and she could feel something dragging her down. The waters grew angrier and the waves larger, it wouldn't be long until...

A wave crashed over her causing her to sink. The water pushed her down, no matter how hard she tried to surface. Her hand stuck out on the surface before she was fully submerged.

Lila fell to her knees, not caring about the broken glass or wood. Her body shook and her chest vibrated as her sobs overtook the silence. Tears fell to the floor as the woman cried and cried. She'd screwed up and now she had to deal with that.

The ocean continued to submerge her and she sunk deeper and deeper into her emotion.

Her tears continued on and on, until denial arrived. Her mind began to blame others, anyone she could blame instead of herself. Someone to project her self-hatred onto. Someone who was worse than herself. That person was someone she blamed for everything.

Lila clenched her fists, her nails biting into her skin. The brunette's tears had halted and her gaze had narrowed. Her blood boiled in her veins as she began to growl.

Anger replaced denial and sadness as the ocean continued to consume her. Her thoughts focused on that one person, focused on their deeds, focused on their demise.

The young woman stood up, still clutching the broken frame. She'd screwed up, but she knew exactly who to blame.

* * *

Celeste groaned as she sat in a the assembly hall. All of the school had gathered there already and were bursting with excitement about the prize draw. Each student spoke with their friends, saying what they would do and how they'd dress. The teen just rolled her eyes.

She was exhausted from whatever her akuma side had been doing, and now she could feel the sleepiness taking over her form. She just wanted to get back to her grandma's before dark. The teen's eyes fluttered before she pinched her wrist.

She had to stay awake. If her mother had come to the school to get her, then she'd be caught. She'd be forced to go back home and endure the yells and shouts from her mother. She had to escape before she could fall down the rabbit hole again. She couldn't go back to that cycle.

The teen sighed as she shook her head. She was being irrational. Celeste was certain her mother wouldn't do that. It wasn't like she'd shown any concern recently, so why would she now? The teen nearly facepalmed. She was just getting lost in her own thoughts.

Celeste turned her attention to the stage and spotted the principal walking onto it. Mr Damocles was an ancient teacher at the school, he was known to have been Chloe Bourgeois-Bisset's **(A/N:** **Decided to make Chloe's name double barrel)**, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Agreste's, as well as Nino Lahiffe's principal.

He was well known around the school and had quite a few grey hairs. His once thick brown beard was now white and grey and his bald spot only grew larger over the years. The only thing that didn't change was his owl-like features.

Beside him was the school's array of teachers, as well as the P.E teacher Alix Kubdel. She wasn't known to come to assembly often, so when she did it was a huge deal. That was one of the most basic things to know at the school, besides the fact that she disappeared quite frequently as well.

Ms Kubdel had her usual pink short hair and sports clothes on. She wore a slight smile and there was a glint in her eyes. Celeste had seen it before when Ms Kubdel was about to give an embarrassing punishment: like doing star jumps or packing away all the cones while everyone watched. Sometimes the teacher had that look when a student spoke back to her.

Celeste knew it meant trouble. Putting her head down, the teen hid in the crowd. She just wanted this to be over and done with so she could leave and go to sleep.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Mr Damocles spoke, "I'll announce the winner of the prize draw once you are silent."

The entire hall fell into a deathly silence. All of the students' heads were turned to the stage.

"Thank you," Mr Damocles cleared his throat, "Now, Ms Kubdel the winning number?"

The P.E teacher stepped forwards a wide grin on her face.

Celeste knew this was trouble. Her nerves were screaming for her to run, but she stayed put. She played with her hair as she waited for the result.

"The winner of the prize draw is..." Alix drew out her sentence, "Number Forty eight!"

"Forty eight?" A groan echoed around the hall, "This has to be rigged!"

"Anyone with forty eight?" An English teacher called out.

Everyone shook their heads, making Celeste raise a brow. She searched her coat pocket for her ticket, pulling it out anxiously. The brunette looked at the ticket, her eyes widening. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she nearly cried out in disbelief; as staring her right in the face were the numbers four and eight.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she managed to dress Emma with no disasters whatsoever. Anyone who knew the bluenette, knew that she was extremely clumsy and often left a mess behind her. Usually Adrien would've helped her, but he was at work so she had to manage as best she could.

Marinette smiled as she looked at her daughter. She'd dressed the infant in a white dress with a blue bodice and had given her blue flats. A white headband was in her hair which was left out.

Emma clapped as she saw herself in the mirror. She pointed at her reflection.

"Pretty!" She smiled.

Before Marinette could answer, she heard someone knock at the door.

The bluenette sighed as she approached the door. She was exhausted and by now she just wanted to get the day over and done with. Marinette opened the door, her brows furrowed, only to smile as she spotted Alya.

"Alya? What are you doing here?" Marinette eyed her friend.

"A little bird told me you were going to Audrey Bourgeois' show," The brunette shrugged.

"How did you know?" Marinette raised a brow, "I didn't tell anyone except Adrien."

"I was assigned to report it. Surprise!" Alya smiled sheepishly, "But I forgot about this little detail."

Percy stepped out from behind her. The toddler smiled at Marinette, before he spotted Emma. He then ran towards her and the two began to play.

"Let me guess, Nino's working?" The bluenette looked at her friend expectantly.

"Yep," Alya grinned, "So I thought we'd get ready together since both of our husbands seem to busy for the evening."

"I don't see why not," Marinette shrugged, "But you're watching them first."

"That's fine with me," Alya smiled, "Who wants to hear a story!"

Both children squealed and ran up to the young woman who smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya always had to rub it in that she was better with kids. Sometimes it was so annoying it made the bluenette want to wipe that grin off the brunette's face.

"I'll be back in a few," She sighed but they didn't hear her.

The three were already lost in the mystical land of Rispa, where Alya was a supposed unicorn.

* * *

Celeste sighed as she turned the key in the lock. She didn't think she'd ever return here, yet here she was standing right there. The one place she vowed to never return to. Lasting only one day away. All because of that stupid prize draw.

"It'll be fine Celeste," Duusu encouraged from the girl's pocket.

"I hope so," The teen sighed as she pushed the door open.

For the second time that day, she was surprised.

* * *

"Mom!" Celeste rushed to the woman's side.

She'd come back home to find her mother in shambles. She sat on the stairs, her head buried in her arms. Her body shook as sobs echoed through the building.

The teen had never thought she'd have that effect on her mother. She thought her mother would be celebrating that she was gone. The one nuisance in her life.

"Mom?" The teen tapped the woman on the shoulder, causing her to lift her head.

The woman's usually perfect makeup was smudged; her brown hair was tangled and her clothes stained. Her green eyes were empty and hollow, showing no life. Lila stared ahead at the mess she'd created.

Pictures and clothes were scattered everywhere, the floor littered in the teen's possessions. Wallpaper was ripped, paintwork ruined and lamps broken. It looked as if a giant baby had thrown a tantrum.

"What happened?" Celeste looked at the woman, concern in her eyes.

"Celeste?" Lila sniffed before she turned away, her tone suddenly cold, "I thought you left. You said I was a bad mother."

"I did leave," The teen spoke softly, "But I came back."

"Because you couldn't find a place to sleep?" The woman snarled, "Or somewhere to eat and stay clean?"

"No, because grandma convinced me to," Celeste sat beside her mother.

"Of course she did," Lila sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, I also came back to apologise," The teen continued, "I had a lot of time to think at grandma's and I thought I could try and make things better. I know I haven't been acting the best these past few days. I've been secretive and I can understand why you're mad. I always go missing and come back late. Grandma told me that you call her most nights."

"I always do," The woman looked at her daughter, "I care about you Celeste, even if I don't show it much."

The two sat in silence.

"Anyway...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fashion show tonight with me?" Celeste smiled sheepishly, "You know, the one Audrey Bourgeois is doing? Marinette Agreste will be there too, and a bunch of other celebrities! I was just thinking it'd be fun. Plus I have one extra ticket from the prize draw."

Lila was silent for a moment while the cogs in her brain spun. The fashion show tonight? The one Marinette will be at, probably with Emma. The one that Adrien won't be able to come to because of work? The one that gives her the perfect stage?

Lila smirked before quickly hiding it with a sweet smile.

"Of course it'll be fun," She hugged her daughter, "I'm sorry for getting mad. Work's been stressful these past few weeks and I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't have the best childhood, so I never learnt how to be a good parent. My mother was always absent and my father ran off with a younger woman. I just wanted the best for you, nothing less."

"You want the best for me?" Celeste peered up at her mother. Part of her doubted her mother, while the aching side wanted to believe her. She'd spent so long craving for her mother's love that it often overclouded her judgement. She didn't want to make a mistake like that again. If she did, she didn't know if she could live with herself.

"Of course I do!" Lila placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, before letting go, "Now, what should we wear to this fashion show?"

* * *

Marinette, Alya and the two infant arrived at the show in one piece. All were dressed to meet the status quo of the fashion show and were sat in their seats up front. There were a few photographers around them, who took pictures every so often of passing celebrities.

"It's a shame I'm here for work," Alya groaned, "Seems like the perfect opportunity to relax."

"You're not the only one," Marinette giggled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know, but it really takes away from the fun," The brunette sighed as she watched her son play with his tie, "Percy, no!"

The infant smiled as his mother scolded him. His brown eyes glinted with mischief as he reached for his tie, teasing his mother.

"I mean it," Alya's gaze focused on him. The infant laughed before he stopped and went back to waiting for the show to begin.

Audrey Bourgeois then came up to them with Chloe, her husband and the twins. The twins smiled when they spotted Emma and Percy before sitting next to them.

"Hey," Chloe greeted before sitting beside the twins.

"Hey," The two other females smiled.

"Long time no see Marinette and Alya," Chloe's husband smiled.

"I've been busy," Marinette offered sheepishly.

"Same," Alya shrugged, "Plus you haven't visited us in a while. So you're just as guilty!"

The male chuckled before responding.

"Touche," He smiled, "But I'm busy enough with Chloe and the twins."

"I heard that!" Chloe nudged her husband.

"Hey!" He smiled.

The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Marinette," Audrey smiled at the bluenette.

"Hi, Audrey," She smiled back.

"Are you ready to talk about that collab?" She raised a brow.

"During the show?," Marinette raised a brow.

"Of course! It's the only free time I have," Audrey sighed before smiling, "Sorry. The past few weeks have been stressful."

"I can agree with that," The bluenette got up before turning to Alya, "Can you look after Emma for me?"

"Don't worry, Mari, I won't lose her," Alya teased.

"Thanks!" The bluenette replied as she chased after the designer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys. I've been super busy this weekend and luckily I pre-wrote this during the week! Hopefully there are no grammatical errors etc. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Chat Blanc had be in pieces! It made and broke my heart at the same time. But I kinda feel like Marinette and Adrien need to fall in love with the other half before they get together, cause it seemed like Adrien only liked Marinette because she was Ladybug. Not that he didn't like her but he liked Ladybug more? Ok, I'm just writing gibberish. I'm so tired! forget it!**


	19. Chapter 17

Celeste and Lila sat in their seats just behind the front row. Both were dressed casually, yet appropriately and were greeted by a few familiar faces. Sometimes it was ones they'd rather not see, sometimes it was friendly faces. But they both knew what to expect if they came to such a large event. They could see anyone and so they had to look their best. Anyone could be fooled by their appearance, thinking they had the perfect mother-daughter relationship. Both females were in matching outfits and wore smiles, but the tension between them was still there.

Celeste could feel the anger bubbling and hissing away in her brain. The akuma was raging and roaring in her mind to be let out, but it stayed put. Locked in her imaginary box. The teen played with her hair as she tried to keep calm. She knew that doing this was a mistake. But she had agreed to it anyway, just to please her grandma. The only person who loved her. She looked over at her mother. Celeste knew that she couldn't let her anger out.

Lila was going through some messages on her phone while she waited for the show to start. Unlike her daughter, the brunette could feel her approval growing. A smirk was plastered on her lips as she read another message. Everything was set in place for her grand plan. The only thing that was missing was her daughter feeling as much negative energy as possible, but that didn't seem to be a problem as she could already sense the anger radiating off the teen. All she needed was the perfect spot for her to burst.

Both brunette's sat side by side, each doing their own thing. They both had a plan within their own minds and they needed to make sure the other didn't ruin it.

Celeste looked at her mother and Lila looked back. Both females' green eyes glinted in the light, pent up rage and aggression lighting a flame in their pupils. It didn't help that they were at this event together. The tension was too much. Nothing could be salvaged from their past relation. They had nothing in common except for their appearance the reason why they were there: Lila's mother. The one person who knows that they can get along. The one person who knew they were one in the same.

"What happens at the fashion show, stays at the fashion show," Lila spoke, breaking the silence.

"Agreed," Celeste responded focusing on the catwalk, "If we fight, we'll tell grandma a white lie."

The woman nodded. The one thing that they could agree on was the only reason why they had come back to each other. They both knew that they'd never be able to get along, not when they were left to their own resources.

Both mother and daughter sat in silence as the lighting dimmed and everyone's attention was drawn to the catwalk. Silence filled the room and the first model emerged.

* * *

Marinette stood beside Audrey Bourgeois, surveying the fashion show from above. They'd just discussed the collab and were enjoying the rest of the show.

"Well, I'm happy to say that this collab may be a success," Audrey smiled at her.

"Really?" The bluenette asked.

"Of course!" The blonde responded, before catching where the bluenette was staring, "Breath-taking isn't it?"

"Definitely," Marinette sighed as she looked at the people below.

"I'm just glad that I can share this with others," Audrey smirked, "After all, the prize draw winner was none other than Lila Rossi's daughter."

"Lila Rossi's daughter?" Marinette's blue eyes wandered over to the designer.

"Oh yes," Audrey continued as she pointed at the two, "Sweet little thing, though she's not too confident. I remember having her as a child model a few years back, would've gotten high demand too. However, it wasn't hard to notice that her mother neglected her." The blonde took a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean neglected?" Marinette looked in the direction Audrey pointed in.

"She barely paid attention to the girl," The designer sighed, "Unless it was to do with the law or money, she just wasn't interested. Most of the time the poor thing wandered around Paris, avoiding her mother!"

"That sounds terrible," The bluenette looked at the teen. Something about her seemed extremely familiar. The brown hair, green eyes, even the clothes she was wearing.

"What is Miss Rossi's daughter called?" Marinette looked at the designer.

"I believe her name's Celeste, Celeste Rossi," Audrey shrugged, "She goes to Francoise Dupont college, where you and Chloe used to go."

The bluenette studied the girl a little more, before everything clicked in her mind. Marinette began to run towards the stairs, she had to get back the miraculous.

"Marinette! Where are you going?!" Audrey called.

"I just need to check on Emma," The woman lied as she continued to run.

* * *

The fashion show ended and soon people were congregating through the room to get to find where Audrey had set up the after party. Celeste and Lila maneuvered their way through the crowd towards the direction most people headed.

"First half done," Celeste spoke to herself, "Just one more hour and I'll be in the clear."

She looked up at her mother, who had a glint in her eyes as she stared at something. The teen followed her mother's gaze, to spot an infant. Celeste gasped. That wasn't just any infant, that was Emma. Her eye twitched. Emotions were being triggered and not the right kind.

_'Avert your gaze, avert your gaze,'_ Celeste looked away from the infant, only to turn back. The akuma was drawn to her, it wanted to see her. It was what weakened her logic and the akuma noticed that. If it could weaken her logic just enough, it'd be able to overpower her.

Lila smirked as she spotted her daughter struggling against the akuma. The woman could hear it roaring inside her mind and the brunette continued to tell it to escape.

Celeste gripped her hair as a piercing pain hit her skull. Tears stung her skin as her irises turned violet with anger. She grit her teeth as she tried to tighten her hold on her mental box. It shook and vibrated as she tried to stop the lid from opening, releasing the akuma in the process.

Half the butterfly outline flickered in front of her and she could hear Luna Moth's (Her mother's) voice speaking. It beckoned her to give up, to let the darkness consume her.

By now a crowd had gathered and were recording the ordeal. Whispers floated around the room, echoing in her mind, as dark thoughts began to consume her.

_"They could be saying anything about you~,"_ Doubt lingered in her mind.

"Stop it," She spoke firmly.

"Stop what?" People's voices sounded, as her reality became clouded with her mind.

"Is she ok?"

"It's probably another psycho."

"Isn't that the raped teen's daughter, you know Lila Rossi?"

_"You know that it's all true,"_ Her doubt continued echoing around her mind, _"You're worthless. Just a pawn in this huge game we call life. Everyone sees that. Rape-conceived child, illegitimate, not like anyone else. You'll never fit in. "_

"Stop it!" Celeste screeched. The room began to spin and the colours blurred. The teen held her head as she tried to regain her sanity. By now both of her eyes had gone from green to violet and her hair had purple and violet streaks.

She sank to her knees as the akuma consumed more of her mind. Tears poured freely from her eyes as she wept, trying to keep the monster at bay. She was losing this battle and the akuma could see that. It continued to slink around her mind, poisoning her thoughts. It slithered its way towards her, coiling itself around her like a snake. Slowly, winding and winding around her until it was constricting her.

"I want what's best for you," Half the butterfly outline appeared in front of her face, "Just trust me."

"How can I?" The teen sniffed as the akuma choked her small traces of sanity.

"Because we're one in the same," Lila's voice spoke, "If you follow my instructions, I'll show you why."

Celeste looked up at her mother, her last shred of sanity still lingering. Her melancholy, tear-filled violet eyes gazed into the young woman's green ones. The tension had erased and for the first time in a while, the teen decided to do the unthinkable.

"Celeste don't!" Marinette called out, but it was too late.

A small smile crossed the teen's face, showing her comfort, before the darkness consumed her. Then panic struck.

* * *

Celeste rose from the ground, but she was different. Her once green eyes were violet and her dark brown hair was violet. In her hand was a fan made of jagged silver blades and her skin had turned a shade of violet too. She was dressed in her superhero attire, but with a twist.

Instead of mixed shades of dark blue and light blue, it was shades of purple and violet. Her mask was missing and a twisted grin sat on her lips.

The crowd froze, this was new to them. They'd never seen an akuma like this one. Usually they all were controlled, but this one seemed to have its own free will. It controlled when it came out and when it hid.

Celeste's eyes scanned the area, her gaze cruel and cold. Everyone was silent. The purple butterfly outline appeared once again and the teen's voice rang out into the silence.

"Get me that infant and her mother," Luna Moth instructed.

"Yes, but you have to show me why we're alike," The teen spoke. Her voice was soft and sad, lacking a cold nature. It soothed the crowd a little before she turned to them, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm so, sorry," She cackled as she spread a handful of amoks along them, "But a daughter's got to follow her mother's orders!"

* * *

Marinette and Alya ran into the nearest hiding place, both holding their children.

"Guess we found out who the mystery daughter was," Alya groaned.

"I know, but now we have to fight her," Marinette sighed, "The problem is these two. We can't just leave them here."

"I know," Alya sighed as she looked at her son. He smiled up at her, unaware of the danger he was in, "You think Chloe's already on the scene?"

"Venom!" They heard the blonde's voice call.

"Yep," Marinette smiled, "At least that buys us some time to think of something."

"You could just take them to your parents," Alya spoke, "Chloe and I can deal with that akuma."

"Are you sure?" The bluenette looked at her friend.

"Definitely," The brunette winked, "Plus we don't want anything happening to baby number two."

"Not funny Alya," Marinette blushed.

"It is," She laughed, "Even Emma and Percy and laughing."

"Just wait until you're pregnant again," Marinette smirked.

"What if I don't have anymore kids," Alya answered.

"You and Nino are like rabbits Alya," Marinette giggled, "But we'll continue this later. Tikki, spots on!"

"Trixx let's pounce!" The brunette called.

Rena Rouge and Ladybug left the supply closet, both splitting up, with Ladybug taking the children and Rena Rouge heading towards the battle.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not as long as usual, I gotta split my schedule for the other stories. :/**

**I've also noticed there's a lack of Adrien and Nino scenes as well as some kwami stuff. Definitely gotta fix that! To be honest, I have no idea how long this story might be. I know it'll definitely be longer than the first story All Because of Ice-cream, but this story's reached the climax so it should end soon...hopefully.**

**I still have to come up with an ending! Ugh! Or I'll just write as I go along.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed and next week will probably be longer. **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	20. Chapter 18

Marinette placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek for a final time, before heading out into the cold early-winter air. The sun had set hours ago and now the city was filled with a cold bitter air.

"This isn't good," Tikki spoke as the bluenette walked down the street, "If Celeste has the Peacock miraculous and is being controlled by an akuma, everything can go wrong."

"I know, Tikki," The young woman sighed, "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Just be careful Marinette," The kwami looked at her chosen, "You shouldn't really be doing this. You know that it's not good for-"

"The baby, I get it," Marinette groaned, "I'll be fine, Tikki, like always. I promise."

"If you say so..." The kwami replied wearily before being sucked into the woman's earrings.

* * *

Rena Rouge gripped her flute as she tried to concentrate on fighting the sentimonsters, but her mind kept wandering to her son. She wondered if he was ok, or if something had happened to Ladybug when she was taking him and Emma to safety. It wouldn't be the first time an altercation would've happened and it made the brunette worry the longer Ladybug took. She was about to pull out her communicator, when Queen Bee stopped her.

"She's fine, Rena," Queen Bee knocked out two sentimonsters with her weapon, "Stop worrying."

"I know," The fox-themed heroine blushed, "But I can't help but worry."

A white portal suddenly appeared and a young woman dressed in a rabbit themed outfit popped out, interrupting their conversation. She had a slight frown and her brow furrowed as she spotted the battle before smiling at the two heroines.

"Thought you could use some help," Bunnix winked as she blocked an attack with her umbrella, "Now? What's so important that you two are messing up the space time continuum? You know time is fragile."

"What?!" Both heroines jumped in shock, causing the pinkette to laugh.

"I'm joking!" She sighed as she blocked another attack, "But seriously, you two should be fighting sentimonsters, not doing whatever this is!"

Both females nodded and soon their minds were back on the battle, with barely any words being spoken.

* * *

Celeste smiled as she surveyed the battle from a safe distance. Her amoks were dealing with the heroes quite well, countering most of their attacks. Luna Moth stood beside her, a smile on the villain's face.

"Everything seems to be going well," Luna Moth looked at her daughter.

"Don't speak too soon," Celeste remained blank, "Ladybug can arrive any moment." '_Because she's already here'. _She didn't add the last part because she knew that would enrage her mother. She just stood there impassively watching the battle unfold, waiting for the perfect chance to perform her part.

Her violet eyes scanned the scene as she thought about how she got into this mess. All her life she'd looked up to Paris' heroes. Celeste had always thought that she'd be helping them, never siding with the villains. When she received her miraculous she knew that she'd do everything for justice, no matter what it took. Yet here she was, as fucked up as ever and helping Luna Moth of all people. The opposite of what she wanted.

Celeste chuckled at the irony. It seemed like everything was going wrong for her. Ever since she was given that miraculous, everything went downhill. Her relationship with her mother, her life, everything. She looked at the brooch on her suit. It glimmered in the light as her shaky fingers reached for it.

Everything could be over. She could go back to living her normal life, never worrying about these issues again. Living the average teen's life. If she could just take it off...

Her hand fell to her side. She just couldn't do that. Even if it was something she could blame for the mess she was in, she knew that she was the first chosen Duusu had had in years. And the little kwami's happiness was more important than her selfish thoughts.

The sound of a wire being retracted caught Celeste's attention. She lifted her gaze to spot a frowning Ladybug.

"Sapphire Paonne!" Ladybug yelled as she purified another amok, "You need to stop! This isn't like you!"

_'Since when did she get here?!' _The teen blinked as her eyes traveled to the white feather floating to the ground.

"You don't know the real me," She answered as she sent another amok out, "And from now on I go by Peafowl."

"There's no way you're being serious!" Rena Rouge threw her flute towards the teen, only for her to catch it, "What happened to the enthusiastic teen who wanted to help the heroes?" Peafowl's violet eyes shimmered in the dim light as she began to play with the blades on her fan.

"She's gone. There's no point in trying to fix me or talking to the old me," Peafowl let out a laugh as a sorrowful smile formed on her lips, "Everything that's been done to me, can't be reversed."

"What do you mean 'can't be reversed'?" Queen Bee growled as she eyed the teen. Peafowl was starting to look dangerous and she could see the blades glinting in the dim light.

Bunnix knew exactly what the teen was talking about and took a step back.

She'd seen what Peafowl had witnessed in her burrow and it was something that could change lives. She'd seen how Peafowl had grinned and bear her problems, never asking for help, holding the world on her shoulders.

With all those memories and a miraculous mixed with half an akuma, she was a dangerous combination.

"I've been broken for so long, that I don't even know what's wrong anymore!" The teen's deranged laughter filled the room, as tears formed, "It's like I live in this endless nightmare, not caring about anything until I snap! And when I snap...I get ugly pretty quickly!"

The four heroines backed away from the half-akuma as she continued to laugh, gripping her hair. Luna Moth stood beside Peafowl, a smirk placed on her lips. She knew exactly what her daughter was doing.

"Like mother, like daughter," Was all that left the villain's lips.

"That's one twisted kind of similarity," Bunnix's nose scrunched up, "You're daughter's become a slave to her own emotions. Don't you care!"

"If you truly loved her then you'd undo this," Ladybug glared at Luna Moth.

"You don't think I've tried!" The villain growled, "It's beyond my control! Only Ladybug can purify her. That's how it works, I send it out, Ladybug removes the evil. Even Gabriel Agreste knew that."

Peafowl looked at the bickering heroes and villain, regret filling her insides. Her eyes traveled to Ladybug and she could see that the female's stomach was rounded and larger than usual. A gasp escaped her lips. She was placing an innocent baby in danger, a baby that had nothing to do with this. A tear escaped her violet eyes.

She shouldn't have gotten so caught up in this mess, now she was the cause of it. It wasn't her miraculous, not anything else. She did this. And now she had to fix this.

"I'm so sorry..." Celeste's voice filled the room, "I just- I-"

Silence filled the room and everyone's gaze fixed onto the teen, who had become very quiet. She's stopped laughing and tears fell down her cheeks. The more the girl sobbed, the more she returned back to herself. Her hair had turned a slight shade of brown, her eyes were green and her skin was back to its normal hue. She looked at the heroes and smiled.

"Ladybug? Rena Rouge? Queen Bee? Bunnix?" Her smile was genuine and she rushed towards them, tackling them in a hug.

All of the sentimonsters vanished immediately and the room became still. The four heroines shared a confused look, while Luna Moth growled. This wasn't part of her plan...

"I'm so sorry," Celeste breathed as she hugged them tighter.

"For what?" All the heroines asked as they hugged the teen back, finally coming to the conclusion that she was safe.

"For this," The teen's irises flashed purple and in a blue flash, herself, Ladybug and Rena Rouge were gone.

* * *

Chat Noir frantically leaped over the Parisian rooftops, hoping to get to the scene on time. He was just finishing up, when he's gotten a news alert and immediately transformed to help take down the city's latest threat.

"Hey," Carapace landed beside him, "Did you hear about the attack?"

"I was just on my way there," Chat sighed.

"What's got you so bummed?" Carapace raised a brow.

"I don't know why, but I've just got this bad feeling," Chat's green eyes looked into the distance.

"Mmm," Carapace nodded, "Me too. But we're gonna have to go there, even if we don't like the result."

A white portal opened up and Bunnix popped out, with Ryuko and Viperion.

"Chat! Carapace!" She smiled, before frowning, "What took you two so long? Queen Bee needs backup and Ladybug and Rena Rouge have gone missing."

At the rabbit themed heroine's words, their communicators rang. All the heroes answered them.

"Where are you guys?" Ladybug raised a brow, "Queen Bee, Rena and I need you here."

"Where were you two?" Bunnix asked, "Didn't Peafowl kidnap you two?"

"No, she teleported us to another area, then disappeared," Rena's voice sounded, "Apparently she's taken the horse, monkey and just about every other miraculous."

"She's done what?!" All the heroes' eyes widened.

"She's taken the miraculouses," Ladybug massaged her temples, "But please hurry, we need you guys here. And Bunnix?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please try and stop this," Ladybug sighed, "Try and see what Peafowl's done in the past week."

"Got it," She grinned, "I'll just take these guys to the battle. Is that all?"

"Should be," The bluenette sighed, "Good luck!"

The call then ended and the heroes began to act.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry once again this is short, but it's because I needed to cut this chapter in half. Ugh! Plus homework is becoming too much these days! But this chapter is actually shorter than usual. :/ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this week's addition and I promise that next week will be longer. Cause a lot is going to happen ;)**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**D.L.D**


	21. Chapter 19

Once the call ended Chat Noir couldn't help but feel the feeling in his gut grow. Something seemed really wrong. Was it just him or did Ladybug seem a little different?

She was a lot more brief and urgent than usual. And she didn't even address them personally. It was like she was only there to do her job, when usually she'd be a little more relaxed while also remaining serious.

But maybe it was all the stress. A lot had happened in the past weeks and she did seem to be under a lot of pressure...But then again someone would've noticed that. Chat sighed as his mind kept going over the possibilities. The blonde just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey Chat!" Carapace called snapping him out of his thoughts, "Ladybug's waiting for us! Come on!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," The feline hero joined the others inside the burrow.

"About what?" Carapace raised a brow.

"How Ladybug seemed a little off," The blonde answered.

"She's probably under a lot of stress," Carapace shrugged, "You know how she gets. Plus the past few weeks have been tense."

"I know," Chat sighed, "But I just feel like it's something sinister."

"You're such a worry wart," Carapace laughed making the other heroes look at them, "She's fine."

Chat returned a smile to the laughing hero, but didn't say anything. He still had that weird feeling in his gut, and if it was right something was wrong.

* * *

Alya and Marinette sat side by side. Both females were now detransformed, and wore frowns their brows furrowing in frustration. They couldn't believe that they had fallen for such a simple trick. Alya clenched her fists while Marinette bit her bottom lip, both of them were beyond annoyed.

Peafowl had taken them to a unknown location before leaving them in the darkness of the room. Both females sat on a sofa and there was a coffee table in front of it. From what they could see there were other pieces of furniture scattered about and other stuff, but it was hard to make out in the dark room. Fortunately, the light of the moon was enough to illuminate the room so they weren't left in complete darkness.

The light reflected off Alya's glasses as she shifted. Marinette turned towards her.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Alya clenched her fists breaking the silence, "That has to be the oldest trick in the book! You used it on Copycat, Chat Blanc, nearly every akuma that was in love with you!"

"I know," Marinette sighed both tired and frustrated, "But...Celeste isn't like other akumas. She can go either way. Remember? Plus she wasn't in love with me, or anyone else we could use to our advantage."

"So that was why she was freaking out," Alya grabbed her mini notepad from her handbag to jot down notes. It was then she noticed her phone. The brunette chuckled as she nearly face-palmed herself. They really lacked a lot of common sense. Sometimes she wondered if they overlooked these things on purpose.

"We're so stupid," The brunette chuckled, "Why didn't we check earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Marinette raised a brow.

"We had our phones this whole time," Alya produced hers, making the bluenette giggle, "Ok, I'll try to call Nino. If that doesn't work then its the police."

"I'll try to call Adrien," Marinette sighed as she got out her phone, "Hopefully this works."

The room returned to silence as the females dialed their husbands' numbers and waited for them to answer.

* * *

A warm smile crossed Peafowl's lips as she spotted the warm environment inside the bakery. It reminded her of the life she had when she lived with her grandmother, being happy and innocent. The life she had before her mother took it away. A tear ebbed down her cheek.

It almost made her wish to go back to those simple times. The times when she too innocent to understand why no-one could get along in this world. When the only thing she had to worry about was not waking up to find grandma with her. Now she knew too much, she'd seen everything too early and now she was the mess she was. The broken, irreparable shell she was.

Shaking her head, Peafowl focused back on the scene inside. She could see a bubbly Emma running about with Percy, trying to avoid getting tickled by her grandfather. Mr Dupain had a warm smile on his face as he chased after the infants who squealed as he got close to them. The scene itself wiped away the teen's dark thoughts and made her smile.

Peafowl then turned towards the kitchen. Mrs Dupain-Cheng, Emma's grandmother, was in the kitchen preparing dinner a warm smile spread on her face as she watched her husband and infants. Everything was set.

It was then guilt came to the corrupted heroine. The guilt of stealing from these two people, people who had nothing to do with this situation, yet she had roped them in. All because of her own selfishness. Peafowl could vividly remember the day she stole the miracle box from the bakery, but oddly enough she didn't remember it if she was _herself, _only as Peafowl or whatever her akuma side was. It was probably because she did it as Peafowl.

She sighed. It didn't matter if she was Peafowl or not. Once again, she'd be deceiving these people. The innocent ones as well.

The corrupted heroine shook her head. Her actions were justified. She was doing this for a good deed, not for herself. Or so she thought. The teen gazed into the window again, this time scanning every minuet detail.

_'How is it going?'_ Luna Moth's voice rang in her ears, _'Have you got what we need?'_

_'Not yet,'_ Peafowl replied startled, '_I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.'_

_'I'm trusting you,'_ Her mother warned, '_One mistake and it's over. Don't disappoint me.'_

The teen gulped. The whole reason she was doing this was to gain her mother's affection. The affection that she hadn't received in years. Something that fed the hole that had gradually been carved from her heart and soul. She needed it to fill her back up, to feel _something._ But was that really why? Was she really doing this for herself? Or was she doing this because the akuma was telling her to?

By now, Celeste was so tired that she'd given in to Peafowl. She just didn't know what side to choose anymore and now she was letting nature take it course.

But she knew her mother wouldn't want to hear that. She knew her mother wanted her to be obedient; and obedient she shall be. Or at least try to be.

Sweat beaded at her hairline as the teen opened her mouth to respond.

'_I won't let you down,'_ Peafowl breathed, _'If I do, you can take my miraculous and the ones I stole. Along with Ladybug and Chat Noir's. Then you can grant your stupid wish.'_

_'I'll be waiting,'_ The telepathic link faded and the teen sighed in relief as her mother's presence left.

Peafowl smiled for a final time as she saw her reflection. This would probably be the last time she could look at herself. She didn't know if she could deal with seeing the face that was responsible for this mess. Everything that had happened was because of her, no-one else. She let things spiral out of control.

Peafowl glanced inside again, before spotting a young man yelling at his phone most probably at the person calling him. The corrupted heroine smirked as dark thoughts began to swirl around her mind. She could feel the amok brewing in her fingertips.

She jumped, landing gracefully in front of her target. Guess her perfect moment was here now. Right in front of her.

* * *

Chat Noir and the other heroes arrived on the scene to spot Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee struggling against the sentimonsters.

Each heroine faced several sentimonsters: attacking, blocking and getting struck every so often. The heroes could see the tiredness forming on the female's faces. It was a good thing they'd gotten there so quickly, it looked as if the three were going to collapse.

Their gaze traveled to the villain stood away from the ruckus. They stared down at the scene, watching it as if it was some sort of sick entertainment. Her eyes then fixed onto the heroes.

Luna Moth stood in the same spot as before, a smirk on her lips as she spotted the heroes. She always knew that this day would come, the day she'd watch all the heroes crumbled beneath her but she'd never thought it would be today. Her eyes locked onto Chat Noir and they glinted in the light. She spotted him shiver as her gaze lingered and her smirk grew wider.

_'Everything's going as planned,' _Her green eyes then traveled to the other new arrivals, '_Now to feed them some false information.'_

Luna Moth then made the violet butterfly outline appear and began to speak to Peafowl, or the heroes thought she was.

"Yes, I've got them here," Luna Moth stated, "...No, you need to stay there...No, we need her as leverage."

Immediately, the heroes gripped tightly onto their weapons. She could be planning anything, maybe even plotting to kidnap their children again. A shiver ran up the heroes' spines. They needed to be ready for any plans Luna Moth and Peafowl could have up their sleeves. It was bad enough that they managed to amokatise or akumatise majority of the fashion show attendees. The heroes didn't need more problems stacked against them, especially if it meant going through the pain of not knowing if their children were ok.

"Viperion and I, will go help Ladybug and Rena Rouge," Ryuko smiled at Carapace and Chat Noir breaking the silence, "If anything goes wrong, we'll be fine." The two heroes then rushed into the fray, immediately attacking the brutish sentimonsters the two heroines were against.

Ladybug smiled at Ryuko, who returned it as she attacked the sentimonsters, as did Rena Rouge to Viperion.

"Guess we're helping Queen Bee," Carapace sighed as he looked at Luna Moth, "You think one of us should deal with her?"

"She'll be occupied for the moment," Chat spoke as he spotted her frowning. He knew that she'd start ranting in any moment and it would buy the heroes time to even out the odds. However long that took.

"Ok, let's get to it, " Carapace nodded, "And don't worry, it'll be fine."

Chat smiled at his friend's remark, before the two headed to assist the bee themed heroine.

* * *

"Cat!" Emma squealed in delight as Peafowl climbed through a window.

She'd distracted the Dupain-Chengs by making a sentimonster that looked like a lost little boy. She'd given him instructions to keep them occupied for as long as possible until she sent the second one who was his 'mother'.

"Hi Emma. You must be Percy," The teen smiled at the two infants. One of them was bouncing with excitement, while the other had fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry," Peafowl offered a teary smile to the infants, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to take you to your mommies. Would you like that?"

Emma's smile grew, while Percy backed further away. The last time someone said that to him he was turned into an akuma, nearly hurting his mommy. He didn't want that happening again.

"Fun! Fun!" Emma continued to bounce, smiling widely.

"Great," The teen smiled before sighing as she spotted the reluctant Percy. She was running on limited time, and she needed to make sure she had both infants out of the bakery before the Dupain-Chengs returned. It was a good thing she could make amoks look and act like actual people or she would've been caught by now.

Her mind racing, Peafowl began to look for a bribe. She needed to get Percy and Emma to their moms before her mother found out what she was doing. Her violet eyes danced around the room, until she spotted the plate of cookies on the table.

"Do you want a cookie?" She asked the now shaking Percy.

"Mhm," He hummed as he nodded.

"Well, I can give you one if you come with me," She spoke, her voice calm, "I pinky promise." She held out her little finger, waiting for the infant to comply before nearly face-palming.

He was an infant! How was he supposed to know what a pinky promise was? The teen groaned. Instead she offered him a warm smile before before assuring him.

"I promise that you'll be safe," Her violet eyes were warm and welcoming. Percy smiled before nodding at her.

Peafowl then scooped both children into her arms, taking two cookies from the plate on the table, and left the living room.

The cold winter air brushed against her skin as she jumped from building to building, gradually getting further away from the bakery. She blended in with the deep night sky, her irises standing out in the dark.

Both infants shivered in her arms and she tried to make sure they were as warm as possible. She didn't want them to get a cold or hypothermia. Her goal was to get them there swiftly and safely.

"Not far to go," She smiled at them both, "I promise."

Both infants remained silent, their slow breathing indicating that they were asleep. The teen smiled. At least she was doing one right in all this wrong.

* * *

"No signal," Alya growled, "Of course!"

"At least Emma and Percy are safe," Marinette smiled softly, "I'd rather it be us than them in danger."

"True," Alya nodded, "Well, what can we do? We're well and truly stuck."

At her words, the door opened and Peafowl walked in holding a sleeping Emma and Percy.

"Emma!" Marinette's face lit up.

"Percy!" Alya growled as she clenched her fists, "If you dare lay a finger on him, I'll personally beat you to a pulp!"

"Calm down, jeez," Peafowl's eyes widened, "So protective...I just thought they'd do better with their mothers than not knowing where they were. I'm not that bad you know."

Both women gave the teen a small smile, but were also weary of her. They couldn't trust her completely, not after the stunt she pulled earlier.

"I figured you guys wouldn't trust me," The teen flicked the light switch on illuminating the room, "I deserve it though."

Peafowl walked over to the closet and got out a bunch of blankets and pillows, before handing them to the women, along with the infants.

"You guys should get some sleep," She smiled, "I promise I won't hurt anyone too much. It's my mother you have to be weary of...But, I'll try my best to please her and get everything back on track."

Marinette and Alya's jaws nearly dropped. The change in the teen's behaviour was unmissable, she went from murderous to calm and gentle. There was even a sorrowful atmosphere around her, as if she had a lot of regret in her system. Peafowl sighed.

"Well..." She breathed, "I hope you guys have a nice night!"

With that the corrupted heroine was gone, leaving the two women speechless with their children.

* * *

Bunnix frowned as she watched the battle from her burrow. So far she'd found no information on Peafowl, apart from the fact that she was the half-akumatised version of Sapphire Paonne, which she already knew.

The heroine groaned. What was the point in being here! It was like Ladybug was trying to keep her occupied until the battle was over...That was it!

The female headed over to one of the images playing in her burrow and swiped to the left. It kept going backwards until the female paused it. She then played the moment.

**...**

_"I've dropped Ladybug and Rena Rouge off," Peafowl spoke._

_"Good," Luna Moth replied, "I need you to create two sentimonsters that are carbon copies of them."_

_"On it!" The teen then blew two amoks into the wind, each landing on a person's belonging._

_The two people were soon left with two identical copies of Ladybug and Rena Rouge beside them. Nothing was different about the copies._

_Ladybug had the same suit, her hair was in a side braid with a red ribbon, and her yo-yo sat on her hip. Rena Rouge was in her suit as well, her red, white-tipped hair in its shoulder length bob cut, and her flute on her back. There was no difference between the originals and the fakes._

_"Hopefully their to your liking," Peafowl spoke._

_"They're goo enough," Luna Moth grunted, "Meet me at the battle and tell them what they need to do."_

_With that the outline disappeared and Peafowl sighed. She then traveled into the distance, the sentimonsters following._

**...**

Bunnix's eyes widened as she replayed the moment. She had to get to the others and tell them that Ladybug and Rena Rouge were fakes. The heroine stopped the moment and headed to the right portal, before pausing at the one beside it. Something intriguing was happening in it and she had to see if it was to do with their cause.

Sighing, the rabbit themed heroine played the memory. Hopefully this could provide more information than previous attempts.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I was checking on my stories this morning and I was pleasantly surprised. All Because of Ice-Cream has almost as many followers as War of the Miraculous! It's like each day more people read it! Wow... It was honestly my first miraculous fanfic and to see that so many people like it, I'm just speechless.**

**I also looked at my other stories, including this one, and even though they're not as popular as other ones, I'm glad to see so many people like them. So to show my appreciation for all my readers I'm going to try and update frequently this weekend. So look out for a double update!**

**Thank you so much! You guys don't know how much you've brightened my day!**

**D.L.D**


	22. Chapter 20

_Peafowl scanned the Parisian skyline, her violet eyes cold and empty. In her hand was a fan made of intricate jagged blades; it glinted in the sunlight. A frown graced her lips as she silently focused on the scene below her, trying to find something. Something important to her and that she had to keep safe and happy._

_The corrupted heroine clenched her fists as she felt malice course through her veins. She had to spread her hurt and pain, everyone had to feel as she did. It was only fair..._

_Peafowl cried out and gripped her hair as she tried to fight some sort of invisible force. It seemed to grow louder, making the teen struggle more and more until Peafowl was gone and replaced with Sapphire Paonne._

_The heroine stood atop the Notre Dame, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Tears of effort and rage stung her eyes and a frown was on her lips. She tried to remember what had happened only to see black. The energy was still coursing through her veins as she calmed herself. She had to know why she was here._

_The teen froze as the violet butterfly outline appeared in front of her. Her green eyes widened in fear as her bottom lip twitched. The fear was evident in her stance. She didn't know what would happen next._

_A whimper escaped the heroine's lips as she was once again replaced._

_Peafowl turned westwards, once again looking for her target. Her eyes lit up as she spotted it and a twisted smile plastered itself on her lips. Without a word the corrupted heroine took off._

**...**

Bunnix's eyes widened as she replayed the scene over and over again. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. This was a huge game changer, but something else also lurked in her mind. Something a lot more sinister. Something that made her blood boil.

Bunnix dashed over to the right burrow and leaped through it. She had to tell the heroes about this and give Luna Moth a good talking to.

* * *

The moon shone through the window panes as Marinette and Alya sat in the room, both watching their children sleep.

Both women didn't know what would happen next, especially because the heroes needed Ladybug to purify the akuma. It made them feel helpless. Like they couldn't do anything to help with the current situation. But that wasn't the only thing that made the women anxious, it was also the fact that them being missing would impact the other heroes. Not just when they were fighting akumas, but in their daily lives too.

Both women sighed as they tried to wrap their heads around the predicament they were in.

"You think they're doing ok without us?" Alya asked breaking the silence.

"To be honest," Marinette sighed, her eyes glossy, "I don't know. I really want them to be ok, but part of me worries."

"You always worry, Mari," Alya laughed softly, "But you're not the only one worrying. At least Percy and Emma are with us."

"That's true," The bluenette smiled softly, "But I'd still prefer them to be at home."

"Me too," Alya nodded, "But at least we know that they're safe."

Marinette smiled at her friend's words before trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're definitely tired," Alya chuckled, "You've had a long day Mari. Get some sleep. If I get a news alert I'll wake you."

"Thanks, Alya," She replied.

The brunette only chuckled in response as the bluenette fell asleep, leaving her alone with the moon and the stars.

* * *

Peafowl stood silent and emotionless beside her mother as she saw the heroes struggling to defeat the sentimonsters and akumas. The heroes didn't know of their real plan and so far thought that this was an ordinary battle, but Luna Moth and Peafowl had other plans.

"Have you put them in a secure place?" Luna Moth looked at her daughter.

"Of course I have," The teen replied in monotone.

She was getting tired of waiting for her mother to be pleased and now just wanted everything to be over and done with. She could sense Celeste trying to take control and the fear from it was making her antsy. It wouldn't be long before she'd snap.

"All we have to do is wait for Bunnix then," Luna Moth smirked, "And she should arrive in three...two..._one_."

With that the familiar white burrow appeared and the rabbit themed heroine stepped out. Her brow was furrowed and her fists were clenched at her sides. Her blue eyes narrowed on the villain and she had a frown on her face as she glared at Luna Moth.

"You monster!" The heroine yelled and everyone froze.

* * *

Anger coursed through Bunnix's veins as she glared at the smirking Luna Moth. If she knew how despicable Lila could be, she would've never befriended her years ago. Maybe that Lila was a fake facade all along. A tool to get them all to trust her.

"You monster!" Her fists clenched tighter as she clenched her fists. Words could not describe the rage the heroine was feeling.

Everyone froze as they heard the usually calm demeanored heroine yell. It was out of character for Bunnix to act in such a way, and for her to say this towards a former friend was just as shocking. The female didn't really hold a grudge towards others and if she did, it was incredibly rare.

Luna Moth just raised a brow at the heroine as she flushed a deep shade of red. It was like Bunnix was doing exactly as the villain planned.

"Bunnix you need to calm down," Queen Bee held onto the female's arm.

"Queen Bee's right," Ryuko agreed, "A hot head never thinks straight."

"Oh, I've had plenty of time to think!" Bunnix pushed the two females off her.

Luna Moth smirked as watched all of the heroes hold the raging female back. Everything was going just as she planned.

"As fun as this has been," The villain smiled, "I think it's time to call it a day. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, follow."

"What do you mean-" Carapace spoke.

"Didn't you know?" Luna Moth laughed, "They're sentimonsters, not you're teammates. Courtesy of Peafowl here. Bunnix could've told you that if she didn't get angry, oh well."

The heroes loosened their grip on Bunnix as their eyes widened in shock, causing the heroine to fall over. The villain smirked at the action, it only entertained her more. Taunting these heroes was child'splay.

"Guess you'll have to wait till next time to defeat me," Luna Moth teased before giving a small wave, "Bye now."

With that the villain took off, with the two sentimonsters and Peafowl following in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I think I have writer's block, cause every time I try to write something it seems like I write a lot when I write a little! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And on a side note, I hope you have a nice day! (Sorry for the short chapter)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Soooo, I'm actually gonna say some stuff before getting onto the chapter. **

**Thing number 1, I'm changing where Celeste gets akumatised from her fan to her heart (You will know soon enough).**

**Thing number 2, chapters may be shorter from now as my school seems to supply a lot of homework and I barely have any free time.**

** Thing number 3, Christmas is soon! Meaning more time to update!***

**That's about it, except from a special thanks for Rose Tiger for always reviewing!**

**So yeah, aside from that enjoy this chapter...**

***P.S. (This is written around a week after starting this chapter) I'm on Christmas break now, giving me more time to update!**

* * *

"So? Are you going to show me what we have in common?" Celeste asked her brow raised and arms folded across her chest.

She had arrived home with her mother not too long after leaving the heroes behind at the battle, and by now she was becoming skeptical. She had agreed to assist her mother, in return for understanding and a conclusion to what made the teen this way. Not to watch her mother tease her former friends and partners, while Celeste did all the hard work.

In fact, her mother hadn't done anything in the battle aside from teasing. She just stood there, watching as Celeste's sentimonsters worked their asses off to please the stone-cold woman.

But it didn't surprise the teen, not by much anyway, she had expected for her mother to be the same as Hawkmoth. Lazy and expecting: thinking they were the most intelligent beings on Earth, when really they relied on everyone.

Celeste sighed as she continued to wait for her mother's reply.

"Of course I am!" Lila smiled at her, "A deal's a deal, and I'm not like Hawkmoth. He promised the whole world to people, knowing fully well he couldn't deliver. But I can."

With that the female led her daughter up the staircase to the attic that was at the top of their home. The further up they went, the more Celeste began to feel a bad feeling brewing in her stomach. It felt as if the acid inside had leaked all over, burning and hissing as it made her queasy. She'd never been to this part of the house, knowing that her mother would punish her severely. It was the one rule that her otherwise lenient mother enforced.

"Do you know why I didn't want you up here?" Lila asked as she pushed open the hatch.

Celeste shook her head as she braced for dust to fall down, with the sudden shift from the hatch. To her surprise, no dust came. It was clean, as if the room was used regularly.

"I've been up here often," Her mother shrugged, reading her daughter's thoughts as she stepped into the room, "It's where I grow these."

A swarm of butterflies crowded around the young woman as she tenderly held them in her hands and observed their actions. The scene reminded Celeste of someone coming home from a long day at work to see their family. Being loved and appreciated, knowing someone wanted you around...

The teen couldn't help but feel her heart twinge with jealousy. It hurt. Her mother loved the butterflies more than her own daughter. Taking time and effort to grow and nurture these insects, more than her own flesh and blood. Something she hadn't even attempted to try.

Celeste sighed as she shook her head. Lila Rossi, didn't do anything without expecting something in return. She only treated the butterflies so well, because she needed them for her powers. That was why.

Then why did the teen still feel pain and anger as she stared at the scene before her?

Why did it make her blood boil to think of how affectionate her mother was towards the insects?

The teen clenched her fists as she grit her teeth. She'd just have to keep this bottled inside, like she always did. It was the only way for her to not lash out. The only way for her to keep control.

"So," Lila shooed the butterflies away and walked over to a box, "You really want to see why we're alike?"

"Yes?" Celeste looked at her mother, "That is why I agreed to help you."

"Well..." The young woman opened the box and pulled out a picture, "Are you sure you want to know? You might not want to hear the truth."

"I want to hear the truth," Celeste sat beside her mother, "I'm done with being left in the dark."

"Ok then..." Lila sighed as she stared at the picture, "It started long ago, back when I was a teenager. Just after I had you actually."

_..._

_Lila walked into class, hearing the whispers of her classmates as she silently headed towards the back._

_"Isn't she the one that-"_

_"I know. I feel so bad for her..."_

_"Why would you? She's obviously someone who can't keep their legs closed. She probably said she was raped to cover the truth."_

_"Real mature," Alix glared at the three gossiping teens and smiled at Lila, "I know for a fact that Lila isn't a hoe, and facts never lie. Plus, she went out with us that night. It was just wrong place, wrong time."_

_"Tell that to the baby she's got to look after," One of the teens snickered, "Why did she keep it? I would've aborted immediately."_

_"Oh you-" Alix rolled up her sleeves before being stopped by Lila placing her arm in front of her._

_"At least I decided to take responsibility," Lila growled, her green eyes flashing with anger, "That's more than any of you can say."_

_The three teens whimpered as the brunette glanced at them for a final time before heading to her seat, a grimace on her face. __That grimace was soon replaced with a smile as she spotted Adrien Agreste walk into the room. Of course she knew that he was taken by Marinette and they loved each other, but a girl can dream. And that's what Lila did._

_She was friends with Marinette, but she knew that she wanted Adrien more than Marinette's friendship. However the only way to do that was to take matters into her own hands, even if it meant hurting those closest to her._

_The teen's grip tightened on her pencil, until she heard a small 'snap!'. The two pieces fell to her desk and she groaned. She had to get her emotions under control, if she could fool everyone that she always had a poker face, then no-one would be able to tell what she was thinking. No-one could be able to manipulate her feelings again._

_"Lila," Nooroo softly smiled at her, "You don't have to master emotion to fool everyone."_

_"I do Nooroo," The female spoke, "It's the only way. No-one can know my true intentions, not even my 'friends'. They don't know I'm faking this, they all think I'm on their side, but I'm not...Maybe I am selfish for thinking this, but I will separate Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No matter what it takes."_

_"Lila-"_

_The bell rang and the teacher walked into class, "Good morning everyone! Today we'll be reading Act 1 Scene 3 of Romeo and Juliet."_

_..._

"Not long after I did as I said I would," Lila sighed as her eyes glistened, "I turned my back on everyone, pushing them away. Just so I could get what I want, what I still want. And that's what we have in common Celeste, we're both selfish. Selfish beyond reason and so much so that we lie, cheat, hide our feelings and hustle until we can get what we want. To either ourselves or everyone else..."

"No-No! No!" Celeste screeched as she moved as far away from her mother as she could, "I'm _nothing_ like you! I've never cheated, never lied, never hustled! I-I...I..."

"If you're nothing like me, then why are you doing this?" Lila peered at her daughter, a glint in her eyes, "What broke your heart so much that you managed to get half an _akuma_ to consume your mind?"

"I-I...It was..." Celeste trailed off as realisation hit her.

She was indirectly following her mother's example, doing whatever it takes to get what she wants. But what did she want? Her mother's love? To have endless playtime with Emma? No, that wasn't what she wanted. Not deep down. Deep down, she was tired. So tired.

Tired of being alone, tired of being second place. Tired of trying. Tired of everything. She wanted freedom, she wanted...Rest.

"I just need to think," Somehow the teen found her words as she backed away to the hatch, "I'll be fine in a few hours."

She then climbed through the opening and went to her room. Her mind raced as she locked the door and began to throw clothes and other odd things into her bag. She needed to escape before she lost sight of what she really wanted again. Her mother had made her forget about what she really desired, and that story had reminded her of what it was.

Celeste opened her bedroom window, before placing a few pillows to create the image of her sleeping in her bed.

She could feel her heart palpitating as the akuma side tried to break loose to feed information to her mother. The teen needed to clear her mind before her mother could see what she was really thinking. If she did it was game over.

Locking the mental cage the akuma was kept in extra tight, Celeste climbed through her window and shimmied down the drain pipe. Landing on the pavement and looking about, the teen smiled as she spotted a certain building. A trip to the Dupain's bakery should cheer her up.

* * *

Marinette and Alya awoke to find sunlight streaming through the window of the room they occupied. Both women were groggy and had had a rough night's sleep, constantly waking up if they weren't tossing and turning.

They wondered about how their husbands were doing. Whether they were ok. Every little thing plagued their minds.

The silence was broken by both female's stomachs growling. Both blushed immediately.

"You think there's food here?" Alya raised a brow.

"Probably," Marinette spoke as she peered about the room.

Now that it was lighter she could see that they were in an apartment. The room they were in was decored like a living room and she could spot the kitchen not too far down the hall.

"I think we're in an apartment," The bluenette turned to her friend.

"We should try the doors then," Alya jumped up from the couch and dashed down the hall, leaving a giggling Marinette.

"It's locked!" She growled and then there was a soft thud, "Of course."

Marinette chuckled at the brunette's reaction before heading towards the kitchen. If they were stuck in this place, they should at least eat something.

As the bluenette went through the contents in the cupboards and refrigerator, Alya walked in holding a groggy Percy and Emma.

"I may have woken them up," Alya smiled sheepishly.

All of a sudden, they heard the front door open and a few footsteps. Celeste's form soon appeared in the kitchen doorway and she gave them a slight smile.

"I know you guys probably don't want to see me..." She trailed off, "But I really need to talk to someone. I brought some treats!" She then held up the bag she was holding.

Both women eyed the teen as the two infants giggled.

"No, it's fine," Marinette smiled at Celeste before looking at her phone screen, "It's Emma's birthday..."

"It is?" Alya's eyes widened, "I thought it was tomorrow. It can't be the 15th today!"

"It is," Marinette breathed.

Celeste sighed as she listened to the two women go back and forth as they panicked. The teen looked down as she noticed a small tug at her skirt's hem.

"Emma? Percy?" The teen blinked before getting something from her bag, "Since it's Emma's birthday...she should have this!"

The teen produced a black cat stuffy and the birthday girl immediately squealed as Celeste handed it to her.

"And I think you would enjoy a cookie," Celeste smiled as she handed the other infant a chocolate chip cookie.

By now both women had calmed down and were staring in shock at the scene before them. Both infants were happily humming in content as the teen smiled down at them.

"How did you? When did?" Marinette was speechless.

"Girl, I think this one has a way with kids," Alya chuckled, "No wonder Emma trusted her to take her home, as well as Percy."

"That's true," The bluenette giggled, "It's still a shame that Emma's first birthday ended up like this."

"We always have next year," Alya smiled.

"Plus, I can buy a few things!" Celeste piped up, "Right now, I'm not exactly in my mother's good books. I haven't actually told her where I've put you guys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Celeste?" Marinette peered at the teen, "We can look after ourselves. You don't have to risk it all."

"I always risk it all," The teen sighed, "That's probably why you gave me my miraculous, and now I'm at the halfway line. I'm not too evil but there's no redemption for me..."

Both women sighed as they looked at the teen. They could sense that she had a lot going on in her mind, so much that she was afraid to share it with anyone, scared that she'd be reprimanded or shunned for thinking in those ways.

The only thing they could do to comfort her was smile. So that's what they did, they gave her a smile to show her that everything would be ok.

* * *

Adrien was a mess. Nino wasn't doing much better. Both males were hurting, not on the outside but on the inside.

The last thing they'd ever expected to happen, was for both their wives and children to go missing. It was bad enough that there were multiple akumas and sentimonsters on the loose, but with the added stress and grief with finding their family as well...it was a lot.

Alix sighed as she looked at the two men. She could tell that they were broken, but they couldn't just sit there. If they did, then they could lose crucial time to find those who were missing and take down akumas.

The pinkette turned on the television to see that the news was already covering the story. She rolled her eyes as she turned it off.

"You two need to get up and do something," She looked at the two, "This isn't healthy. Marinette and Alya wouldn't want you two to be moping all day long, they'd want you to continue serving justice."

"Leave us alone Alix," Adrien mumbled.

"Yeah, you don't understand," Nino agreed.

"If anything, I understand the most," The female huffed, "But if your lazy asses aren't fixing this, then I will."

Alix then transformed and opened a burrow, "I'm gonna try fiddling with time. By the time I'm back, I want you two to actually do something not eat comfort food and mope about."

With that the rabbit themed heroine disappeared with her burrow, leaving the two grieving men alone.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I may update daily since it takes me a while to write a chapter, without editing, so I may just pre-write these each day or write them every two days.**

**Sorry updates haven't been too frequent, I've been really busy with school work and bit off more than I can chew with the stories. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This story is nearing it's end.**

**D.L.D**

* * *

"Alix is right," Adrien sighed as he stretched, "We have to do something."

Nino had a bemused expression before nodding.

"I know, but what can we do?" He shrugged, "It's like Lila's playing this sick game of cat and mouse. Everything we do falls into her plan..."

"Then we do what she doesn't want us to do," Adrien grinned, "But first, we need to find Peafowl."

"But why do we need to- oh," Nino smiled as he realised his friend's idea.

If they could find Peafowl, then they could find out something crucial about Lila's plan. That way they'd know what to do next.

"But what if Lila wants us to do that?" Nino raised a brow.

"We'll have to risk it," The blonde shrugged, "Like we always do."

"I guess you're right," The darker male nodded as he gave his kwami a slice of lettuce, "So how are we going to find Peafowl?"

"Rose," Was the blonde's simple answer.

**...**

"So you two think I know where that teen hangs out?" Rose looked at the two men.

"I don't, Adrien does," Nino shrugged.

The blonde burst out laughing as she looked at the two men, only to notice that they had the same expressions.

"Oh...you're not joking," She sighed, "Well, I do go to this cafe she always goes to for lunch. It's actually close to the Dupain's bakery. Want me to write it down?"

"It would help," Adrien smiled.

"Anything to help friends in need," Rose smiled, "Plus I can't imagine being in Marinette and Alya's position..."

The two men remained silent as the petite blonde went on and on about how terrible it must be to be held captive, as she jotted down the address and name of the cafe.

"There you go!" She smiled, "Good luck!"

"Thanks Rose," Adrien took the paper.

"Yeah you're really helping us out," Nino agreed.

"No problem," She winked, "Now I'm really busy with my flower shop, so can you guys go?"

"Sorry," Both men smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," She brushed it off as she giggled.

* * *

"There!" Marinette smiled as she finished icing the cake, "Is Celeste back yet Alya?"

"No, she's still out getting some things," The brunette sighed from the hallway, "But...she called not too long ago. She said that she'd be on her way back after going to a cafe to grab lunch."

"At least it's not as bad as when you and Nino were kidnapped by Hawkmoth," Marinette sighed as she set herself to making cookies, "He more or less left you two to die."

"That was terrible," Alya walked in with two eager infants, "I still remember that bastard stone creature."

"Me too. He left a giant bru- Alya!" Marinette yelped as she spotted the brunette, "Emma can't see the cake yet!"

"Sorry," The brunette laughed before turning to the children, "Who wants to play hide and seek?"

Both infants jumped with delight as they eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Ok," Alya smiled, "I'll count first and you hide." She then covered her eyes and turned around, "One...two...three..."

The two infants squealed as they heard the female count and ran out of the room, the tiny pitter-patter of their feet audible.

Marinette chuckled as she watched the scene. It always reminded her of her childhood back in the bakery. When life was a lot more innocent and carefree, not as hectic and unpredictable as it was now. They were good times...

The bluenette shook her head as she refocused on making the cookies. Hopefully all of this would be over soon.

* * *

Celeste sighed as she sat at a table and ate her lunch. She'd been out for most of the morning buying supplies for the mini party Marinette and Alya planned to have for Emma's birthday and by now her arms and legs were aching.

She was just in the middle of her lunch, when two familiar looking men sat across from her, both with stern expressions.

"Are you two Chat and Carapace?" She raised a brow as she spoke in a hushed tone.

The two nodded.

"How did you know?" The darker one asked.

"I have my ways," Celeste shrugged, "Now what do you two want? As you can see I'm busy preparing for a party?"

"Why would you be preparing for a party?" The blonde raised a brow.

"Because it's Emma's birthday," The teen answered simply, "Marinette and Alya told me to get this stuff. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going."

Celeste stood up only for the two men to get up with her.

"We've been looking for you all day," The blonde sighed, "There's no way we're just letting you walk off."

"Look, your families are safe," The teen sighed before rolling her eyes as she noticed they were still serious, "I can't...You know what?...just follow me. I'll take you to them."

She knew that they'd keep persisting, especially since they were two of Paris' famed heroes. So she just gave it. It wasn't like she wasn't planning to show them to the place where Marinette, Alya and the children were anyway. She might as well show them... Plus it would be a great surprise for Emma and Percy.

The three walked down the streets silently, both men carrying some of the shopping bags since they offered to.

"Does Lila know where they are?" Nino, as the girl learned their names, asked.

"No, I'd never tell my mother the location of the infants," Celeste shook her head, "The same for Marinette and Alya as well. But that's only when I'm in full control..."

"What do you mean full control?" Adrien's brow furrowed.

"Well..." The teen winced as she thought about it, "The akuma's always trying to have control and sometimes I have to half how much control I have or give in to the darkness. But when I do, all the knowledge I know goes to my mother. So I prefer to be in control when I can."

"Sounds terrible," Nino shivered.

"I'm pretty sure Marinette was kinda like that when she was akumatised," Adrien slipped into his thoughts.

"Marinette was akumatised!" Celeste's eyes widened with shock.

"Yep," Nino nodded, "Nearly all of us have been. I was Bubbler, Alya: Lady Wifi, Chloe: Antibug, Luka: Silencer and Kagami was akumatised twice! There's been multiple times when the heroes were akumas."

"Wow..." The teen breathed, she never knew that the heroes had been akumatised before. Everyone thought that they had never experienced what it was like to be the villain, but in reality they all had.

"But Marinette's was the strangest," Adrien chuckled at the memory, "She was on both sides, tricking Hawkmoth while also serving him."

"It was a funny situation," Nino chuckled as Celeste giggled.

"Well, we're here," The teen sighed as she gestured towards the apartments, "Hopefully nothing happened while I was gone."

* * *

"Where could those two have gone?" Alya spoke as she looked towards the curtains which were rustling, "Are they behind the couch?"

She heard a pair of giggles.

"Are they in the closet?" The brunette opened the door and heard more giggles, "Behind me?"

The giggles grew louder and the female stalked towards the curtains, "I know where they are. Here!"

She pushed the curtains aside and chuckled as the two infants squealed and ran away from here. She chased them, trying to scoop them up in her arms as well as guide them away from the kitchen where Marinette was busy baking...

**...**

Marinette hummed a tune as she rolled out some dough and cut it into shapes before placing them onto a tray. She heard the sounds of Alya and the children playing around the apartment and couldn't help but smile.

Even though this wasn't her ideal situation, especially since it was Emma's birthday, Marinette couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe it was because she knew she was safe or perhaps it was because she knew she could have been in a worse position.

The bluenette shook her head as she continued to roll out and cut the dough. She could hear the front door open, but didn't pay much mind to it as she knew it was most probably Celeste returning from her shopping trip.

Marinette continued to make the cookies until she felt two arms warp around her frame.

"Celeste?" She turned around only to have her eyes widen, "Adrien?! How? When?"

The blonde chuckled at her reaction, "Nino and I thought finding Celeste would be our best bet at finding you guys."

Marinette wrapped him in a hug, a smile on her face, "It's a good thing you came today. It's Emma's birthday."

"Like I'd forget," Adrien scoffed.

"If you say so," Marinette giggled, "Now, I need some help with these cookies."


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, I was so stumped! Usually I have songs that I listen to that help me to write this stuff, but yesterday I was listening to songs that weren't helping. Plus when a story nears its end I start to write in the shortest and briefest ways, especially when I lose inspiration.**

**Anyway, today I'm listening to the write songs and I should be able to write a decently lengthed chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

Bunnix groaned as she massaged her temples. She'd been trying to wrap her head around this whole situation for a while now and still she had no solution. Endless time frames and loops gave her no answer as to what she needed to do.

"Going to the past and future clearly isn't helping," The pinkette sighed as she approached the burrow that would lead to the present, "I guess I'll just have to figure everything out from the present..."

Looking around herself one last time, the heroine stepped into the burrow hoping that Adrien and Nino were doing something productive.

* * *

It was night time. Lila still had heard no words from her daughter and by now she was beginning to suspect the worst. Celeste had been quiet, too quiet, and it was causing the young woman's mind to spiral.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her Nooroo," The woman sighed, "Who knows what's happening now?"

"I think Celeste's doing what's right Lila," The kwami spoke, "You need to let go of that grudge you hold. It's over..."

"It's not a grudge," The brunette scowled, "It's what I deserve."

"Then why do you deserve it?" Nooroo quizzed, "Why do you desire what you want so much?"

"I- I...she-" Lila hesitated as she cast her gaze away from the kwami.

He knew all too well what the woman was going through, she was at a crossroads and now she was uncertain. If she took the wrong path she'd be beyond redemption, but if she took the right one there was still a glimmer of hope. This was what all his corrupted chosen went through and most chose the wrong path scared of what everyone would think if they came clean...

"If you don't know why you want it," Nooroo sighed, "Then maybe you don't want it anymore..."

Lila looked at the usually timid kwami, her green eyes wide with surprise. Deep down Lila knew that he was right, but she couldn't admit to it. She couldn't. She'd been lying for so long that it became natural for her. Natural for her to hide from herself and build a shell that represented her. Something that wasn't her at all.

"You know," The kwami smiled softly, "You're the kindest chosen I've had in a while. The rest...were tyrants: conquer or be conquered. They were never satisfied with what they had, never happy. Even Gabriel had some of those qualities. But you still have a chance of redemption Lila. Even if you don't think so yourself, you can always go back to the heroes. They'll appreciate it if you come clean instead of fighting back all the time."

The room remained silent as the female pondered on the kwami's words. In a way he was right, but she was scared to admit the truth. To tell her former friends why she really betrayed them. It all seemed so childish and everyone had thought that she was beyond that. The woman often hid these things from herself, making the truth twisted and her lies real. There was no way she could look her former friends in the eyes. Not when she was afraid to admit the truth to herself...

"I can never go back to them Nooroo," A tear splashed onto the floor, "You know why."

In complete silence Lila exited the room leaving the kwami alone.

"I did my best," Nooroo sighed as he shook his head, "I guess I failed. Again..."

* * *

"You really think that would work?" Nino raised a brow as he looked at Celeste.

"My mother's whole plan revolves around Carapace and Chat Noir not being able to function without Ladybug and Rena Rouge," The teen ran a hand through her ponytail, "But since Ladybug and Rena Rouge are with us, I can destroy the sentimonster versions of themselves and Ladybug and Rena Rouge can pretend to be the sentimonsters."

"But what if Lila notices?" Alya folded her arms across her chest, "She's not as dumb as others think."

"She won't," Celeste grinned, "Only I have a connection with my sentimonsters and I created more sentimonsters than she did akumas. So if all else fails I can use my creations against hers."

"It sounds like a solid plan," Marinette smiled, "But there's one problem."

"What?" The teen asked. She'd thought that she had accounted for everything that could possibly happen, apparently she hadn't though.

"What if your akuma side comes out?" The bluenette asked, "That would flip the whole situation."

"Oh..." The teen breathed, "Well, there's not really a solution to that..."

The four adults looked at the teen with bemused expressions.

"You see, the akuma always tries to take control and escape," Celeste explains, "I haven't really figured out a way to get rid of it, only keep it at bay."

"Where is it located?" Adrien asked, "Maybe we can destroy it."

"If you do that, I'll die," Celeste sighed as the adults' eyes widened.

"What do you mean die?" Marinette spoke.

"The akuma's in my heart," The teen replied casually, "The only person who can destroy it is me."

Silence filled the room as the heroes looked at one another.

* * *

"Adrien? Nino?" Alix called as she wandered around the house.

She'd arrived from her burrow to find the place empty, when she was pretty sure both men were there when she left. The pinkette got out her phone and tried to call both men, they both went to voicemail.

"Where are you guys?" She breathed as she turned on the television.

There wasn't any recent akuma attacks and if the two just gone out for a while Alix knew they would've been back by now. Sighing the pinkette dialed Chloe's number.

"Hey Alix," The blonde greeted, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Adrien and Nino today?" Alix asked the stress visible in her voice.

"Yeah, I think Rose told me they spoke to her earlier today," Chloe yawned, "I bumped into her at lunch. But they went to the cafe near the Dupain's."

"Thanks," Alix sighed, "I'll check by there."

"What happened?" Chloe was suddenly a lot more alert, "Are they ok?"

"I don't know where they are," Alix answered, "But I'll find them."

"I'll head out then," The blonde insisted, "I'll call Luka and Kagami too."

"Thanks, Chlo," The pinkette replied.

"No problem," The call ended and soon Alix had grabbed her car keys and was on her way to the cafe Chloe mentioned.

If those two were playing some sort of prank she definitely wasn't going to find it funny...

* * *

"Adrien and Nino are nowhere to be found?" Kagami asked as she listened to Chloe, "That's odd. Usually you know where those two are."

"I know," The blonde agreed, "I just need you and Luka to search for them. They were last seen at the cafe by the Dupain's bakery."

"You mean the cafe that makes my favorite cinnamon rolls?" Kagami raised a brow.

"Exactly," Chloe answered, "Just search around there for now and ask if anyone's seen them. Alix is already on her way."

"Ok, we'll be there in a ten," The bluenette shrugged on her coat and tossed Luka his keys.

"Thanks Kagami," The blonde replied before the call ended.

"Adrien and Nino?" Luka raised a brow.

"Adrien and Nino," Kagami nodded, "And I'm pretty sure I know where they went.

* * *

The four adults were stood outside of the cafe all with their own hunches on where the two men may have disappeared to. They all stood there in the freezing winter air, bundled in thick jackets and warm winter gear.

"I feel like they're playing a trick on us," Alix shivered as she wrapped her blue scarf around her neck.

"I don't think Adrien and Nino would do something like that at a time like this," Luka chuckled, "Maybe they just went out somewhere?"

"They would've at least called us or told us something if they did," Chloe answered, "Trust me. Those two are usually easy to locate."

"Then maybe they went to the Dupain's bakery?" Kagami suggested, "If they went there then they wouldn't have thought to call anyone."

"They didn't go there," Alix sighed, "I already tried Marinette's parents. It's like they've just disappeared."

"Well, maybe we'll get answers from here," Luka gestured towards the cafe, "Plus it's freezing. We should go inside."

The three women nodded and followed Luka inside.

The group entered the warm interior of the cafe and Kagami immediately approached the barrister while the others went to a cafe worker. The barrister stood behind the counter, cleaning the surface as he checked everything was in order.

"How can I help you tonight?" He asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you saw these two men earlier today?" Kagami showed him a picture of Adrien and Nino from her phone.

"I have," The barrister spoke, "They came in and spoke with a local customer, Celeste. Then they left together."

"Do you happen to know where they went after that?" Kagami inquired.

The barrister shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine." He sighed, "But she often goes stargazing before heading home. Usually at the green by the Eiffel Tower."

"Thank you," Kagami smiled before joining the others who had bought some treats, "Why did you buy all those?"

"So that Emma can have a birthday treat," Chloe shrugged.

"Plus it was the only way to get them to talk," Alix growled gesturing towards the worker.

"Any luck with the barrister?" Luka asked trying to change the subject.

"I got two locations," Kagami smiled, "The green in front of the Eiffel Tower and Lila's house. Problem is we don't know where Lila lives..."

"I do," Alix smiled, "Perks of being Celeste's PE teacher."

"Let's go there then," Chloe grabbed the pinkette.

"Wait," Luka spoke, "We don't know what to expect when we get there. Lila could be waiting for us."

"Luka's right," Kagami agreed, "If we want to make sure we have a chance, we have to find the others. Or recruit more users. Alix, do you know where the miracle box is?"

"Yep," The pinkette grinned, "I'll get the ones needed."

With that their plan was born and the four heroes sprung into action.

* * *

Luna Moth stood in her butterfly room, tears streaking her cheeks. This would be her final attempt to make everything the way she wanted it to be, the way where no-one tells her what she's afraid to hear.

She'd make the ultimate wish with the miraculous: for there to be no miraculous.

That way nothing would play out the way it has, the world would start again. There'd be no Ladybug, no Chat Noir. No-one in her way, no-one telling her what she wanted or didn't want. Everything would be normal and there'd be no bond connecting Marinette with Adrien.

Inside, Lila knew that she was losing. Everything was crumbling around her, yet she continued to carry on. To carry on the pointless battle between herself and the heroes of Paris. And for what?

She just didn't know anymore. Everything in the woman's life made no sense anymore. Her mother didn't talk to her anymore, all her friends left her and her own daughter wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe she did deserve what she was getting now. All of the karma that had built up through the years was finally crashing down with the woman's sanity and self-respect.

She didn't know who to trust anymore. She was by herself.

Half a butterfly landed on her cane and the female stopped crying. Lila's eyes widened as she had no control over the thing that had now possessed her mind. Usually she would be able to eject the akuma, but now it was slowly but surely absorbing into her.

With a slight wince, Lila let out a whimper before being encased by a familiar purple substance.

* * *

Celeste was awake. She sat up in the pillows and blankets she'd used to make a bed and stared out at the starry night sky. The teen just couldn't sleep, she had a bad feeling brewing in her stomach and she didn't like how it felt.

"Duusu," The teen gently nudged the sleeping kwami, "Something's wrong. I can feel a change in emotion."

The kwami stirred before fluttering her eyelids, "Five more minutes."

"Duusu," Celeste looked at the kwami, "It may be serious."

"What do you mean?" Duusu yawned as she opened her eyes, before blinking, "Oh...I see what you mean. It seems negative. You don't think-"

Celeste's phone beeped to show a new news alert answering the two's question. Gingerly, Celeste picked up her phone and pressed the play button.

"Don't be bemused it's just the news," Nadja Chamack greeted, "There's an akuma attack in central Paris and the victim seems to be Lila Rossi. The police are already at the scene getting civilians to safety but where are Ladybug, Chat Noir and the other heroes?"

"Mom?" Celeste breathed, "Duusu we've got to wake the others. We have no time to waste!"

The kwami nodded as she began to zip about waking the other kwamis, while Celeste headed to wake up the adults. If Luna Moth had been akumatised, then that meant everything could go wrong.


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ah, yes battle scenes. The scenes that are easiest to write, for me, as they have so much going on in one moment. But this one will probably switch between things a lot. (Probably gonna try and make the battle really grand as well.)**

**First off, we have the four adults going to the miracle box, then the battle Celeste and the other heroes have to fight, as well as all the stuff in the middle! It'll make more sense as you guys read.**

**Sadly this also means the story will probably end after this battle so I may call it 'The Finale'. Which also means I have to come up with and ending and/ or an epilogue. Ugh! Plus I gotta try and fit in Marinette being pregnant being a problem. :/**

**_Great_.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**P.S I may not be able to update anything in the next few days as I have a bunch of relatives to visit for the Christmas period. May also be the reason why this seems a bit sloppily placed together.**

* * *

Alix stood in the middle of Marinette's old room, her eyes wide with surprise. She was pretty sure that it was here last time. Marinette had told her specifically where she had hide the box, but now it was nowhere to be found. The female and her kwami, Fluff, had rummaged through everything, frantically trying to find the box but to no avail. Panicked thoughts began to spiral in Alix's mind and the female couldn't help but feel paranoia take over. She had to find the box.

"Where is it?" Alix breathed as she went to search through a draw, "I know Marinette said it was here."

"Maybe she hid it really well?" Fluff offered as she continued to search as well.

The sound of Alix's ringtone broke the pair's concentration. Alix's brow furrowed as she answered the call. It was probably Kagami checking if she'd found the miracle box yet.

"Have you found it yet?" Kagami's voice sounded, confirming Alix's suspicions.

"No, it's like it's gone missing," Alix replied, "I know Marinette wouldn't have moved it without telling anyone. She always let at least one of us know its location."

"It does seem odd," Kagami went silent for a moment, "You don't think Peafowl took it? She did know the identity of Ladybug and Rena Rouge."

"It is possible," Alix sighed as she rubbed her cheek, "But when could she have stolen it? If she did then the Max, Kim and the other heroes wouldn't be here still."

"We need to deal with that," Kagami spoke, her voice laced with stress, "They've been asleep since the akuma attack last month."

"That long, huh?" The pinkette turned to the sleeping heroes.

They were now detransformed and were stuck in a deep sleep, even a volcanic eruption wouldn't wake them up.

"Yep," Kagami sighed, "Anyway, we're just gonna have to risk it, as always. If Lila's got all of the miraculous we need to get them back immediately before anything else can happen."

"You're right, but-" Alix stopped as she felt her phone vibrate, "One sec."

She then moved the phone from her ear and looked at the notification she'd just received. Her eyes widened immediately.

"There's been a change in plans," Alix spoke as Fluff raised a brow at her.

"What? Why?" Kagami sounded confused.

"Luna Moth's been akumatised," The pinkette spoke, "We need to get to central Paris. Now!"

With that Alix ended the call and nodded towards her kwami. A blue light flashed and Bunnix replaced the pinkette.

"Burrow!" She jumped into the portal ending up in her huge burrow, "Ok, now all I have to do is take down Lila with the others."

The female tried to brush it off as a simple task, but deep down she could hear the alarm bells going off in her mind.

* * *

Celeste couldn't help but panic as she watched all of the heroes go back and forth. Marinette and Nino were on one side while Adrien and Alya were on the other, with the kwamis and Celeste caught in the middle of it all.

"Mari, you can't go and fight Lila," Adrien spoke, "You just hit five months!"

"So what?" The bluenette responded, "I still went out with Emma at six months!"

"But this is different," Alya spoke, "It's way too dangerous!"

"It's not," Nino sighed, "If anything we need Marinette more than ever this time. She's the only one who can purify Lila!"

"We can handle this with the other heroes, Nino," Alya shook her head.

"But what happens if that fails?" Marinette raised a brow, "Lila would have all of the miraculous then. Oh wait...she already has them!"

"You guys need to calm down," The kwamis all floated in between the adults trying to calm them down as they went back and forth at each other. If they weren't stopped soon, they'd wake up the sleeping infants and nothing was worse than a grumpy child.

Celeste watched the chaos unfold in front of her, as her mind began to spiral. If they kept doing this Luna Moth would sense the negativity and akumatise them. If that happened then it was game over... She had to interfere.

"Guys?" Celeste spoke her voice quiet before she tried again, "Guys!"

They all turned to the teen who had a flushed face and violet irises. The room had descended into silence as the teen took a deep breath and calmed down.

"We're getting nowhere doing this," Celeste gestured towards the adults, "Why don't we just do what feels right? If Luna Moth is akumatised and the only person who can purify her is Ladybug, then we should let Ladybug come with us. So what if she's pregnant? That just means we have to be more careful than usual, plus..." She revealed the miracle box from behind her, "I may happen to have something that can aid us."

The four adults stood there speechless as the teen grinned at them holding the miracle box. That was the last thing they expected to happen, and trust me they expected a lot to happen. They just stood there like a deer caught in headlights, blinking at the teen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Celeste sighed, "Now come on! I've already destroyed the Ladybug and Rena Rouge sentimonsters. All we have to do is follow our plan."

* * *

Bunnix arrived at the scene to find Viperion, Queen Bee and Ryuko trying to fight back the ever increasing amount of akumas as Luna Moth stood at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. The akumas swarmed around the arch, protecting their master as she aimed attacks at the four heroes, trying to strike them down.

Bunnix gasped as she narrowly dodged a blast, causing her to fall on her behind.

Civilians rushed from left to right, trying to avoid being akumatised or hit by each akumas' unique attacks. Some people got hit by the attacks, turning into mindless minions, adding to the akumas powers or becoming dormant statues. There were some familiar sights from previous attacks such as Mr Pigeon, Horrificator, Evillustrator, Reverser, Princess Fragrance and many many more. It caused all sorts of memories to trigger in her mind and the female couldn't help but feel dizzy just thinking about fighting these akumas.

Bunnix had never seen anything so chaotic, not since when she battled Hawkmoth anyway, and something told her that Luna Moth wasn't like your average akuma. Not because she was the master of the akumas, but because her powers didn't seem to match up. Usually an akuma would have one power, but the rabbit themed heroine could see that Luna Moth was using more than one type of power: she was using several.

"What's going on?" She said under her breath.

"Bunnix!" Queen Bee called out, "Over here!"

The heroine didn't need to be told twice. She dashed towards the akuma and broke the object the akuma was contained in. The person immediately detransformed and Bunnix held the akuma captive in a glass jar.

"Get them to safety," She nodded towards the civilian and Queen Bee nodded.

Bunnix gripped her umbrella as she eyed the akumas coming dangerously close to her. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sapphire Paonne perched herself upon a rooftop close to where the battle was occurring. The other heroes had decided to go straight into the battle, except for Ladybug and Rena Rouge who were beside her.

"Do you think you guys can pull this off?" Sapphire Paonne turned to the other two heroines.

"Hopefully," Ladybug smiled, "But we've had some practice."

"Definitely," Rena Rouge nodded, "However, how are you gonna hide your sentimonsters fighting Lila's akumas?"

"There's no way to hide that," Sapphire Paonne shrugged, "I'll come up with something."

She then closed her eyes and used her telepathic bond with the sentimonsters to instruct them to go to the Arc de Triomphe. As she contacted the sentimonsters, she could hear the akuma trying to break out of its cage. It screamed and screeched, pounded and pleaded, but she let it stay locked up. It needed to be locked up for the plan to work.

"There," Sapphire Paonne finally opened her eyes and smiled at the heroines, "Everything's sorted. So you two can head to the battle."

"Ok, we'll see you in five," Both heroines left, swinging or leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Sapphire Paonne sighed as she stared up at the starlit sky. This was definitely going to be a tough battle, especially with the added pressure on keeping her akuma at bay.

Taking one last look at the moon, the teen leaped off the rooftop. She had to help end this once and for all.

* * *

Ryuko and Viperion struggled as they tried to get out of an akuma's grasp. Both heroes had been contained by the brutish thing and now two more akumas were arriving to remove their miraculous.

"If only I could reach my weapon," Ryuko grunted as she tried to reach for it.

"Second-" The second akuma covered Viperion's mouth causing his words to come out muffled.

"Great," Ryuko spoke as she continued to wiggle and squirm, "This was definitely our worst idea yet."

Suddenly, the akuma released Ryuko as it reached up to rub its head, turning to glare at whoever hit it.

"King Kong is so decades ago," A girl with multicolored braids and a mouse-themed costume smiled as she held her jumping rope, "Thought you two could use a hand!"

"What- how- when did-" Ryuko stood there speechless before reacting and freeing Viperion from the akuma.

"New heroes?" He raised a brow, "I thought Lila had the miraculous?"

"Ladybug had them," The heroine spoke as she trapped an akuma with her jump rope, "She found me just after Bunnix helped Queen Bee purify me."

"Really?" Ryuko raised a brow, "How can you prove it?"

"I can't exactly do it right now," The heroine sighed, "I need another miraculous to do that. Basically I combine the powers of the miraculous together."

At that moment another violet butterfly flew into the air, only to be caught by a certain black polka-dotted yo-yo. It flew out purified and went into the distance, far away from the battle.

"Ladybug is here," Ryuko breathed.

"So what do you go by?" Viperion asked the mouse-themed heroine.

"Um...I guess Mighty Mouse?" She smiled sheepishly, "I haven't really come up with anything since the whole battle stuff." She then stomped on the pin that was akumatised and another akuma fluttered away to be purified.

"Understandable," Viperion spoke before holding an akuma at arm's length, "Ryuko?"

"On it!" She then removed the akumatised object and another akuma floated away.

"This is starting to get really repetitive," Mighty Mouse sighed as she trapped another akuma with her jump rope and broke the akumatised object, "Spoke too soon."

Another wave of akumas was released onto the battle field and any civilians that were still there were akumatised once again.

"This is going to be a long night," Viperion chuckled.

"Definitely," Ryuko sighed as she gripped her sword.

All signs showed this battle lasting all night.


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while (More like ages) I've had pretty rough time recently. I kinda feel terrible and I didn't want to effect this chapter's quality with my dull mood. To make up for that I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer, it's around 4500-4950 words long.**

**To be honest I am kinda stumped with this, so I may not update for a while so I can clear my thoughts. I may write chapters in advance but go over them before putting them up and I'll definitely re-read this. I may even do a rewrite. I really feel like the quality of this story has dropped. **

**But there is no way I'm ever quitting this. I live for writing, it helps me to escape from reality, even just for a little bit. So...**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

"Watch out!" Queen Bee called out to Bunnix as she threw her spinning top towards the akuma behind the heroine. The pinkette ducked just in time before kicking the akuma onto its knees. Not giving it a chance to get back up, the heroine then grabbed the akuma's scarf, ripping the akumatised object to reveal Juleka Couffaine.

Her dark and violet hair blended in with the night sky as her brown eyes shone in the moonlight. The young woman rubbed her head as a violet substance swept away from her, after turning her back into her normal self. Juleka groaned as she felt a pounding sensation in her skull. This had never happened before...

During her teenage years, Juleka had been akumatised multiple times before, but never like this. Usually Hawkmoth would talk you into aiding him, making the victim agree to become his servant, but Luna Moth was doing it forcefully. As soon as the violet butterfly landed on you, you were lost to her empty promises and soft voice. Never having an option on whether to join her or not.

Juleka sighed as she was helped to her feet by Bunnix. The rabbit themed heroine smiled softly at her former classmate.

The heroine knew that the heroes were struggling to tackle the waves of akumas that Luna Moth was creating. They were already outnumbered greatly and she could spot Ryuko, Carapace and Chat Noir trying to hold back the stronger akumas from not too far away. If they kept going like this, then they'd be done for.

Running a hand through her short pink hair, the rabbit themed heroine pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew that she had something in her pocket that could help. But would giving it to Juleka be a good idea?

The female contemplated for a few seconds longer, before sighing as she gave in and turned to Juleka.

"We're going to need your help," The heroine spoke as she got a small black octagonal box from her pocket.

"What's that?" Juleka asked as she peered at the box.

The woman hadn't recalled seeing one like that and she had seen plenty. What interested her the most was the inscription on the top. It looked like it was written in Chinese and Juleka couldn't help but feel intrigued by it.

"No time to explain," Bunnix spoke as she peered over her shoulder. Carapace was gradually getting cornered by a gang of brutish akumas, each cracking their knuckles as they smirked at the hero. She had to be quick if this battle wasn't going to result in casualties.

"Just put this on and your kwami will explain," Bunnix blurted before calling a burrow and teleporting away.

"Kwami?" Juleka repeated as she was left with the box, "I don't understand any of it, but I'll do it."

Excited to see what was in the box, the young woman opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted a Panjas bracelet. It was made of silver with a magenta stone with a yellow paw print, before it branched out into four different paths, each ending with a silver charm. It looked extremely reminiscent of the miraculous the other heroes had...

Wanting to put it on, Juleka slipped on the Panjas bracelet. It fitted comfortably and everything was normal, before a small orb of violet light appeared revealing a small tiger-like creature.

It floated in front of the young woman, its striped magenta face peering at the confused, yet excited, Juleka.

"Hello, I'm Roaar," The small creature smiled, "I'm the kwami of the tiger miraculous!"

"Juleka," She smiled, "Now what did Bunnix mean about you explaining everything to me?"

"Well, in short I am a kwami and I can grant you superpowers," Roaar explained, "You can activate your transformation by saying 'Roaar let's prowl!' to detransform say the opposite more or less. You also have a power that can be activated by a key phrase but that will be in the users guide. But right now you just need to transform."

Juleka nodded as she understood the kwami's words, "Roaar let's prowl!"

With that a magenta light cascaded her and she was replaced with a heroine dressed in a dark magenta and black tiger-striped super suit and matching mask, with magenta ears with black stripes poking out of her dark, violet tipped hair which was in a ponytail. Around her waist rested her weapon, a whip, and she wore knee high boots.

"Nice upgrade," She smiled as she looked at herself before taking out her whip.

It had a black handle and looked like it could do some serious damage. Wanting to test it out, Juleka raised her arm and it followed. The female then quickly brought it down, causing the whip to hit a nearby akuma. It hissed in pain before glaring at the tiger themed heroine.

"You'll pay for that!" I charged towards the new heroine, before there was a slight whip sound.

Juleka grinned as she held two whips, one in each hand, and the akuma struggled against her weapon. The whip was wrapped tightly around the akuma, rendering any attempts to escape useless. Ryuko rushed up to the new heroine, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the easy catch!" Ryuko smiled at her before breaking the akumatised object, causing a violet butterfly to fly away. It was then captured in Ladybug's yo-yo.

"No problem," Juleka blushed, "Though I am a little lost."

"You'll get used to it soon," Ryuko spoke as she threw her sword at Despair Bear, trapping the bear on a wall, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get another akuma."

The new heroine chuckled at Ryuko's bluntness before focusing back on the battle. Hopefully she'd be of use to the heroes.

* * *

Sapphire Paonne perched on a nearby lamppost watching as her sentimonsters made their way towards the battle. It hadn't been too long since she'd instructed them all to come to the Arc de Triomphe, but the teen couldn't help but worry. She chewed her bottom lip as her eyes darted from left to right, trying to locate her creations.

The next part of the plan couldn't start without them and if they didn't show it'd be a disaster. Maybe even a massacre.

Furrowing her brow, Sapphire Paonne tried to contact one of her smarter creations. She had to know if they were on their way...

_'Are you on your way to the battle?'_

_'Almost there,' _The sentimonster's voice replied, _'We just had a little delay because the lollipop monster went missing.'_

_'Of course he did,' _Sapphire Paonne sighed as she looked down at the scene below. The lollipop sentimonster had a habit of disappearing frequently. It often occurred at the most inconvenient times as well.

A ray was aimed at the peacock themed heroine and she narrowly dodged it. She held onto the lamppost, her legs dangling, before swinging back onto the top of it.

_'Ok, but make sure to be here soon,' _The heroine spoke as she threw her fan at a nearby akuma, _'I don't think the heroes can last much longer.'_

With that she severed the mental bond between the monster and herself and caught her fan as it boomeranged back. Everything was turning out for the better. Once her monsters arrive, she'll be able to tell the heroes the next part of the plan was ready. Then, they'd all make their way to Lila and beat her at her own game. Then all of this could be over and everything would go back to normal.

The heroine smiled as she thought about it: Normality. The one thing she'd never had in her life. The teen laughed as she thought about it. It was ironic because most people wished for an extraordinary life, but not this teen. She _wanted_ to be normal. Nothing about her life was normal, everything was different...

A large crashing sound disrupted the teen's thoughts. She blinked as she could hear the akuma's angry cries. It continued to rage in her mind, banging and thrashing on its mental cage, attempting to escape. Its shrieks filled her ears and she covered her ears only for it to get louder. The akuma screamed and screamed, ranting and raging as it threatened the teen.

It disturbed her inner peace as she tried to block it out, and Sapphire Paonne couldn't help but wish it would just shut up. It was the one flaw in the plan and it only made things worse that it decided to taunt her as it tried to escape. It was like a reminder of the failure she was. Always doing the opposite of what she should be doing...

_'Why are you even helping them?' _It spoke, '_They're not your family.'_

_'They're more of a family than my mother ever was to me,' _The teen answered bluntly, knowing it was trying to get her to play its games. If she opened up to it, the it'd swallow her whole. That's how it went every other time she tried to cooperate with her other half.

_'Are you sure?' _The akuma spoke, its voice echoing, _'They could just be using you~'_

Its snake-like voice filled her ears as it echoed around her, clouding her thoughts. Sapphire Paonne just sighed as she tried to ignore the akuma's temptations.

_'I'll take that risk,' _She answered in monotone.

_'You're no fun,' _The akuma chuckled, _'Way too uptight.'_

Its voice faded like a distant memory; its chuckle being the last thing she heard.

"Thanks," The teen replied knowing it would annoy the akuma. She wasn't in the mood to entertain it right now, she had a role to fulfill and everyone in Paris was relying on her. She couldn't ruin this for everyone, not when they were so close to fixing everything. She couldn't be the failure she usually is.

Sapphire Paonne sighed as she watched her first few sentimonsters attack the akumas down below. They were merciless, pushing the akumas aside as if they were blades of grass. Each akuma and sentimonster was met by its equal, each having an opposing weapon. Some had swords, some shields, many just their instincts.

The heroine watched intently as each side came up with its own plan to take down the other. The battle had descended into complete silence until a voice cried out.

"Attack!" With that both armies swarmed against each other, tangling within one another.

Sapphire Paonne smiled as she spotted the heroes watching the scene. They all shared bemused expressions and the teen couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Getting out her communicator, the heroine leaped down from the lamppost. All of her mother's schemes were coming to an end tonight.

* * *

"The sentimonsters have arrived," Viperion smiled as he heard the words on his communicator.

Everything was working in the heroes' favour and he was pretty sure that for once they might be able to win. He knew that for a long time they'd been going back and forth between winning and losing against Lila, and knew what affects it had on everyone.

Even he himself experienced some moments of depression or the thought of quitting his superhero job. Everything just seemed to be coming down at once and he didn't know if he could keep continuing. But tonight that was about to change.

"So this is what my big bro's been doing," Juleka placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"Juleka?" Viperion peered at his sister, "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," She grinned as she examined her clawed gloves, "I've known all of your identities for years now."

"And you're mentioning that now?" Queen Bee raised a brow at the heroine.

Juleka shrugged, "Just thought I might say it before we all die. It was nice knowing you all."

"Way to go with the negativity," Bunnix sighed, "There's no way we're dying, Jules."

"Tell that to the crazy akuma lady on the Arc de Triomphe," The heroine shrugged as she pointed at Lila.

The female was rapidly switching between forms. First she was Volpina, then Chameleon, next was Vixen and finally her new form Luna Moth 2.0. Each person had a different power and the female could be seen using them from atop the arch. A swarm of akumas gathered around her as she shot rays and beams from her spot and the heroes couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

"Ok maybe Juleka has a point," Chat Noir spoke.

"She has more than a point," Carapace agreed, "She's basically confirming that we're going on a suicide mission."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rena Rouge scoffed, "We'll find a way around it. Right Ladybug? Ladybug?"

The heroes all turned to the spot the heroine had stood in, to see that she was missing.

"Where could she have gone?" Sapphire Paonne spoke as she sighed through the communicator. Surprisingly, no-one had turned it off and the teen had heard the entire conversation.

"Maybe she went to get a snack?" Mighty Mouse raised a brow, her multicolored space buns making her expression look adorable.

"Maybe..." All of the heroes drifted into their thoughts before hearing the familiar sound of the heroine's yo-yo.

Ladybug smiled as she landed gracefully, holding the miracle box in her hands as Pegasus and King Monkey landed beside her. The other heroes stared in bemusement as she dusted herself off, making sure her baby bump was fine before opening the miracle box.

"I need you all to find someone trustworthy," She explained as she gave four heroes a box each, "We don't have much time. Lila could send a new wave of akumas at any time."

"How did you-"

"When did you-"

"We don't have time," Ladybug spoke in a firm voice, "I need four of you to do this. Just find someone trustworthy and get back here."

Understanding the heroine's urgency was caused by stress, and hormones, the other heroes agreed. Not wanting to anger the pregnant heroine any further, Juleka, Mighty Mouse, Queen Bee and Viperion took off, ready to give the miraculous to a lucky user.

* * *

Sabrina sighed. She had had a long day at work and just wanted to enjoy a long bubble bath. Untying her messy bun, the young woman went into her bathroom to start running her bubble bath. She had turned on the hot water and added the babble bath, when she heard a knock on her door.

Groaning, she approached the front door of her apartment. She hadn't expected any visitors today. Opening the door, Sabrina's eyes widened to see her ex-best friend Chloe Bourgeois, well rather her alter ego, Queen Bee. The ginger stood there, her mouth agape as she blinked. Chloe was actually standing there. At her front door. This could not be happening!

"Hey Sabrina," The blonde smiled, only to have the door slammed in her face, "Ok, I deserve that."

Sabrina stood behind the door, pacing back and forth as she gripped her hair.

"Ok, Chloe's here and she's come to tell me something but what?" She spoke as she paced, "Has something happened? Does she want to repair our broken friendship?"

"Sabrina!" Chloe banged on the door, "Just open up and I'll explain!"

The ginger froze as she heard the familiar sharpness in her former friend's tone. Chloe only got this impatient when she had something vital to say. Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Sabrina opened the front door to see a slightly irritated Queen Bee.

"Hey Chloe," She smiled shakily before wrapping her friend in a hug, "I missed you!"

"Me too," Queen Bee hugged her former best friend, "So? Are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Oh, of course!" The ginger beamed as she moved out of the way to allow the heroine inside, "Sorry it's a mess, I just got back from work."

"It's fine," Queen Bee shrugged it off, "This will only take a sec."

The heroine then produced a black octagonal box and handed it to the ginger. Sabrina blinked as she stared at it.

"A gift?" The ginger adjusted her glasses as she looked at the writing on top, "Is it a miraculous?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"I took mandarin lessons after you left for the US with your mom," Sabrina shrugged as she opened the box.

Inside was a dog collar necklace. It was plain black and had simple yet intricate details. Sabrina smiled at the piece of jewelry.

"So? You'll help the heroes take down Luna Moth?" Queen Bee raised a brow.

"Of course I will," Sabrina smiled at her friend as she put on the necklace, "You know, even when you left for America I still told everyone you were my bestie. I used to wait all night for you to call me and say you were coming back," The ginger's voice wavered as she thought back to her teen years, "...But no matter what, I always stayed loyal. As I always was taught to do."

A orange light then filled the room and the two female's opened their eyes to see a kwami floating before them. It yawned slightly before noticing the two women.

"Oh...hi! I'm Barkk," It chimed, "The kwami of the dog miraculous!"

"Hi Barkk," Sabrina smiled warmly at the kwami.

Barkk blinked as she looked at her chosen, "Did I hear this right? I thought she'd be confused."

"You and me both buster," Queen Bee sighed as she played with her communicator, "Can you wrap this up? We have a battle to fight."

"Fine, if I must," Barkk sighed as she **(AN: Not sure since they're male in the French dub, but female in the English. I just went with English since I'm English)** used her tiny hands to rub her forehead, "I can grant you superpowers and make you a superhero. But in order to do that you must say Barkk let's make some noise!"

"Is that all?" Sabrina tilted her head. She didn't want to miss any vital information about her powers.

"Yep, everything else will be in the users guide," Barkk nodded, "And since _someone_ said we're short on time, that's all I need to say."

With that the ginger nodded and spoke, "Barkk, let's make noise!"

An orange light soon cascaded over Sabrina as her transformation began. Her ginger hair was left out, with tan ribbons tied to look like dog ears on either side of her head. Her clothes were replaced by an tan and white super suit patterned to look like a dog's coat of fur with a boarder of black spots along her neckline. A tan mask was on her face, grey lines outlining the edge and grey spots at the bottom of her eyes. A tail coat appeared, resembling a tail and a wooden staff appeared on the female's back.

Once the transformation was over, Sabrina examined herself. It was like her tried, work-driven self was gone and replaced with an energetic and crime-fighting version. The ginger grinned as she got her staff and noticed how she already knew how to use it.

"I think I'm ready to go!" Sabrina grinned.

"Great! Now before we go," Queen Bee sighed as she headed towards the nearest window, "I think you might need to stop running that bubble bath of yours."

"Oh yeah!" The ginger then dashed off as the blonde chuckled at the action. It definitely reminded them both of their high school days.

* * *

Rose smiled as she hum a tune, while folding away some of her and Juleka's washing. It had been a while since she'd heard anything from her roommate, but she knew that due to the akuma attack (Which she had gotten caught up in) she was probably held up.

The petite blonde continued to hum as she happily got on with some of the housework while waiting for her other half. It was the sound of a key opening the front door, that made her smile and rush to the hall.

"Juleka!" Rose smiled faltered as she expected to find her roommate/ best friend and not a superhero instead, "Um...who are you?"

"I'm Tigress," The heroine chuckled as she held a black box out to the blonde, "And the heroes are going to need your help."

"My help?" Rose blinked, "Me?"

The heroine nodded and the blonde burst into a fit of adorable giggles. Her cheeks flushed red as tears of laughter fell from her eyes. The heroes wanted her, Rose Lavillant, the most kind and nurturing person on Earth to fight with them? This had to be a joke. There was no way anyone would believe that the blonde would go psycho on anyone.

"Why...would I..do that?" She breathed as she tried not to laugh at the very thought of being a superhero, "I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But you fought Lila Rossi once," Tigress smirked at her friend, "Come on Rose! It'll be fun! And then we can stop all of this conflict between the heroes and Luna Moth!"

"How did you know about that! Unless...Juleka?" The blonde peered up at her friend, "Is that you?"

"Yes," The heroine sighed as she placed the box in Rose's hand.

"So you're involved with the akumas and everything?" The petite woman blinked as she looked at the box.

"Yes," Tigress nodded, her tiger ears flattening against her hair. She felt like Rose was going to scold her, like all the times she'd done some really idiotic things. But to her surprise, this time she didn't.

"Then I'll help!" Rose grinned, "Just tell me what to do!"

A grin found its way onto Juleka's lips and her tiger ears propped up, "Yes! First step is to put on that bracelet."

* * *

Nathaniel tried to catch his breath as he finally stopped running away from the battle scene. He was at a coffee shop not too far away from the 'Arc de Triomphe', but far enough for him to be safe. The red head sighed as he smelt the comforting scent of coffee and other brewed drinks. It had been a while since he'd come to this coffee shop, even though it was his favourite.

After ordering something to help calm himself down, the redhead seated himself at a window seat. Pulling out his sketchbook Nathaniel began to draw. Using the night as his inspiration, the young man became so immersed in his work that he didn't notice the snake-themed hero beside him.

"It's been a while Nathaniel," The hero smiled as the young man's eyes widened.

"Viperion!" Nathaniel turned to smile at his old acquaintance, "It has been a while. So? Have you come to ask for some commissions?"

"Not this time," The hero laughed, "This time I need some help on the field."

"The battlefield?" The redhead shivered as he thought about it. Being a hero seemed like a lot of fearless work and he wasn't cut out for that. The redhead was known to be quite a shy person. Even though he'd dreamed of being a hero, he knew he wasn't cut out for it. It was better off if he remained doing his usual work: commissions, artwork and studying. He didn't need anything else.

"Yes," The hero spoke as he took a sip of his coffee, "I have a feeling you'd be of great use."

"I doubt that," Nathaniel chuckled, "Maybe you should ask someone else about this...I'm just not cut out for it."

"No-one's born a hero," Viperion laughed as his blue eyes stared at the now pouring rain, "I wasn't and neither were Ladybug and Chat Noir. You'd be surprised if you knew how clumsy they both are in reality."

Nathaniel smiled at the hero's words. Somehow they had made him feel a little warmer on this dreary winter night. But even so, deciding to do this would still be a major decision. He'd have to think this over.

Nathaniel sighed as he contemplated. Why was life filled with so many difficult decisions?

"Could I maybe think it over?" The redhead peered at Viperion.

"Not really," The hero smiled sheepishly, "It's either now or never. Plus I'm pretty sure Ladybug would be pretty pissed if I didn't bring back a hero."

"I see," Nathaniel sank into his thoughts again.

Should he risk everything to live his childhood dream? Was being a hero really worth his life? This seemed like all too much for the man to decide. All of is life he'd had everything mapped out in his mind, but now he had found a surprise. But this surprise was different from others. It would be life-changing.

Biting his lip, Nathaniel made his choice.

"What do you want me to do?" He looked at Viperion, determination in his eyes.

* * *

Ivan's brow furrowed in confusion as he tried Mylene's number again. It rang several times before going to the young woman's voicemail.

_"Hey it's Mylene! I'm busy right now but I'll get back as soon as possible!"_ Her voice rang in the man's ears.

"Where is she?" Ivan spoke as he thought about what could have happened.

He knew that she'd set out for work earlier that day and said that she'd be home at the usual time. But it's been a couple of hours and now Ivan was worried. Mylene was usually on time and if she was late she'd tell him. This was entirely out of character for her.

Checking his phone once again, Ivan notices a notification he must've gotten while calling Mylene. Selecting it, the man's eyes widened as he saw a picture of Horrificator on the screen. It's hideous blue, purple and violet form looming over the other akumas. The young man's nerves worsened as he remembered the incident that had happened while he was a teenager. It hadn't ended too well and he remembered a lot of things happening at once.

Ivan turned, only to spot a small woman in a mouse-themed super suit. She smiled at him and waved.

"Ivan!" She gave him a hug.

"Do I know you?" He raised a brow as he looked at the young woman.

"Whoops," She giggled, "Sorry. I forgot you don't. I'm Mighty Mouse, the newest addition to Paris' hero team!"

Ivan smiled at the woman's adorable display. It reminded him a lot of Mylene. The way she'd choose innocent words and use them in an adorable way. Not to mention the woman's height matched hers.

"Anyway," The woman continued, breaking Ivan's train of thought, "I came here to deliver this!"

She then placed a small black box into his hands, "This is a miraculous and with it you'll become a superhero!"

"A superhero?" Ivan repeated.

"Yep," Mighty Mouse nodded, "Anyway your kwami will explain things after you transform, but in order to do that you need to put on the miraculous."

"You mean this nose ring?" Ivan asked.

"Yep," Mighty Mouse nodded as the young man put it on.

A dark blue orb of light appeared before bursting and revealing a yawning kawmi.

"Sorry," It covered its mouth, "Hi I'm Stompp, the kwami of the Ox miraculous! You must be Ivan."

"How did you-"

"Us kwamis know a lot of things about people," Stompp chuckled, "We've been around for eons. Anyway we need to get this show on the road and to do that you need to say 'Stompp let's charge!'"

"Is that all?" Ivan raised a brow.

"Yep," Stompp and Mighty Mouse smiled.

"Ok then, but I'm only agreeing to this because people are in danger," Ivan spoke.

A blue light then flooded the room before two figures fled into the night sky.


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: This story is nearly finished! I had to literally cut some of this chapter and make another one cause it got too long.** **I may publish an epilogue after this, just to wrap it all up in a nice little bow.**

**Also and really big thanks to everyone who's read and supported this story! Really.**

**Apart from that not much to say, except that I fractured my finger :/ It feels terrible, but that won't stop me from finishing this story!**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Thank you guest user Butterfly 1357/ Emma Butterfly! (I'm not even sure if it's two people or not Lol (No offence)) That was a really nice review.**

* * *

Rain poured as the group of heroes stared up at the _'Arc de Triomphe'_. The darkened sky lay above them as the rumble of thunder was heard above the sound of weapons clashing.

Before them waited an insanely overpowered akuma, whose emotions were all over the place. Beams blasted from every direction. The frantic ramblings of the akuma confirmed the heroes' suspicions: she was going insane.

Shrieks, screams and desperate cries were heard from the surrounding area. People were mixed in with akumas and sentimonsters, panicking until someone guided them out of the jumble. and the group knew that this wouldn't be an easy task. Frowns and grimaces graced their faces as they thought about the endless outcomes. Deaths, injuries and trauma were just a few they would think of. It made them all feel uneasy.

Frowns on faces, the heroes stood there in the pouring rain. Silence filled the air as they all thought about what to do next. If they didn't have a plan, then all signs showed failure.

"I know what we have to do next," Sapphire Paonne sighed.

The rest of the group turned towards her, skeptical expressions on their faces. All of the heroes, new and old, all held the same feeling in their gut: doubt.

"Just hear me out," The peacock themed heroine smiled softly, "If my mothe- I mean Luna Moth is switching forms all the time, then maybe we need to tackle them one at a time. Starting with the first one..."

Looks were shared between the group before they all agreed on the plan. Even if it had a flaw, it would help them to initiate their original plan.

"Problem is," Bunnix spoke as she focused on Luna Moth, "We might need backup down here, while also tackling Lila."

"Not to mention we have to find each akuma's weaknesses," Ryuko spoke as she gestured towards the battle.

"I'm pretty sure my sentimonsters have it covered," Sapphire Paonne shrugged, "And if they do locate a weakness they'll tell me."

"But how can we trust you if you're part akuma?" Ryuko snapped before gasping, "I...shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should-"

"Ryuko- maybe you should-" Ladybug began only for the heroine to have already taken a few steps away.

Taking a final look at her teammates, Ryuko broke away from the group, mixing into the battle.

"Ryuko!" Viperion chased after her, causing Tigress, Rose and Nathaniel to chase after him.

The other heroes sighed as they watched the four figures fade into the battle, their voices drowned in the sounds of violence.

"So much for sticking together," Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

Tonight was getting more nerve-racking than ever and the stress was getting to everyone. It wouldn't be long before another problem emerged.

"At least we've solved the problem of who should stay in the battle," Mighty Mouse offered sheepishly.

"That's true," Carapace agreed.

"Not to mention we have a secret weapon," Chat winked at Ladybug.

"Nice try, Kitty," She giggled, "But it's gonna take more than just me to beat the akuma this time."

"We'll figure something out," He chuckled.

"You mean we _all_ will," Queen Bee glared at him, "It's not just you two this time."

"And that gives us a bigger chance of success," Sabrina grinned and Mighty Mouse nodded.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help," Ivan smiled as Pegasus and King Monkey held their weapons at a ready position.

"All you have to do is tell us what's next," Rena Rouge spoke as she focused on Luna Moth.

"What's next?" Ladybug raised a brow, "What's next is we finally take down Luna Moth."

The heroine's statement was met by nods, smiles and cheers. The heroes had been low on hope, but now Ladybug had renewed that, they all had together. Now they'd be able to do what was previously thought as impossible.

Hope renewed and spirits high, the group of heroes gripped their weapons as they prepared to finally achieve what they'd been attempting to for years.

* * *

Lila sighed as she sat still. She was a prisoner in her own mind. Consumed by jealousy, greed. It had been a long time since the woman had actually been herself instead of putting on a mask for everyone around. In fact, it had been so long the female, shivered and her eyes swam whenever she saw what her true self was like. It scared her to be vulnerable. She never wanted anyone to see her like that. Not even...her own daughter.

Lila sighed as she thought about how cold and calloused she'd been to Celeste. How she'd let her obsession take over her duties as a mother. There was no forgiveness for what she'd done, and Lila knew that. She wouldn't mind if Celeste hated her, to be honest she'd prefer it that way. She didn't think anyone would want to know her after all the things she'd done.

Eyes glazed with tears, Lila peered up at the akuma before her. It took the form of the first time she'd been akumatised: Volpina.

A younger version of the brunette stood before her, brown hair fading into orange then white. The akuma was dressed in the fox themed costume and had the fox pendent necklace on. She grinned at Lila as her green eyes flashed in the darkness of Lila's mind.

"Long time no see," Volpina spoke as she stared at Lila.

"Could say the same to you," Lila mumbled as she tried to suppress her regret and shame.

"But I've always been here," Volpina shrugged as she played with her flute, "I've always been that voice whispering in your ear whenever you're jealous."

"Of course you were," Lila rolled her eyes, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I'm needed and you are too," The akuma chuckled darkly, "You'll see why in a moment."

The akuma then disappeared, leaving Lila all alone in the depths of her mind. Darkness consumed all around the young woman as her thoughts began to spiral. Anything could happen now that she was being held captive. For all she knew she could disappear forever!

Beginning to hyperventilate, Lila tried to calm herself by coming up with an escape plan. If she was able to escape, then nothing could happen. But there was one issue: how? How could she escape when an akuma was loose in her mind. She had no control over it and for once, and now Lila knew what it was like to be powerless. Powerless against fate...

Rising to her feet, Lila decided to just plan it as she goes. It was better than her just sitting there anyway and if she got caught, so be it. At least she'd tried to escape.

Taking a step, Lila got closer to freedom when she knocked down by a strong shaking sensation. The ground vibrated beneath her as alarm bells seemed to echo in her ears. All sorts of noises clouded her hearing and once again the brunette could feel herself hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Lila," She breathed as she tried to steady herself, "It's just your mind. It's not real..."

Covering her ears, Lila stumbled forwards. Her vision was now blurred and her eyes glossy. Something was happening out there in the real world. Something that was harming her. She had to get control.

"I don't think so," Volpina smirked as she stood in front of Lila, "You're going to have a front row seat."

"What if I don't want one?" The dazed female growled.

"Too bad," Volpina smiled as she knocked the dazed woman down.

Proud of her handy work, the akuma then grabbed Lila by the collar and began to drag her away. Lila groaned as she spotted a new area where a bright screen was displayed.

"Where are you taking me!" The brunette demanded.

"I told you you'll see in a minute!" The akuma snapped, "You act like such a child sometimes."

"I wonder why," Lila glared at the akuma. It knew exactly why the woman was that way. The one thing that stripped away Lila's childhood.

"...Whatever!" Volpina growled as she dumped Lila onto the ground, "Now, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Lila stared at the akuma, her brows furrowed, until she saw what was on the screen. Crystal tears plummeting from her eyes, the brunette gasped as she watched in complete shock and horror at what she'd created.

"Like I said," Volpina spoke in a soft sweet tone, "You're needed here and so am I. But this is where your importance disappears along with you."

The akuma's laughs echoed around Lila's mind as she felt rage and hurt take over. Everything was red and hot and the female wanted everyone to hurt like she did. It got bigger and bigger until suddenly the young woman felt numb inside.

"I guess you still have some use," Volpina giggled, "Maybe Luna Moth 2.0 was wrong..."

With her voice, the akuma faded into the darkness of Lila's mind leaving the young woman feeling more alone than ever before.

* * *

"We all know the plan," Ladybug looked at her teammates.

"Each group goes after a certain form," Queen Bee rolled her eyes, "We get it."

The other heroes groaned at the blonde's grouchy attitude. It was the last thing they needed tonight and it seemed to take everything for most of them to not punch her in the face. Queen Bee had been extremely irritable tonight.

"Who pissed her off?" King Monkey whispered to Bunnix.

"She's just a bit ratty," The rabbit themed heroine shrugged, "Plus she's reached that time of month."

"What? Oh..." The hero nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yep," Bunnix chuckled.

"I heard that!" Queen Bee glared at Bunnix, while the other heroes rolled their eyes.

Once again bickering was occurring. How were they meant to defeat Luna Moth if they couldn't get along for five minutes! If this kept going, then there'd be no-one left to help defeat Luna Moth. And then what would happen? Chaos. Utter chaos.

"Whatever, it's not like it's not natural or anything," Bunnix sighed as she shrugged, "Anyway, I'm gonna go to my position before Queenie here blows her top. Good luck! Burrow!"

Bunnix then leaped into her portal, leaving the other heroes behind. Queen Bee growled before throwing her spinning top and going to her position.

"What's up with those two?" Chat Noir asked and Rena Rouge shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She replied, "Anyway, we'd better get into our positions before Luna Moth notices what happened."

The others nodded before each taking off to get to their positions. The sooner they fought Luna Moth, the better. Or else everything may just fall apart.

* * *

"Hey Pinky! There's an akuma to your left!" Nathaniel shouted as he dodged an attack.

"Saw it!" Rose threw a metal hoop at the akuma, trapping it inside, "And you can call me Piglet."

"Got it!" Nathaniel spoke as he attacked with his weapon.

The redhead couldn't deny that it was difficult to fight against akumas with so little training, but at the same time it was invigorating. With a final push against the akuma, he sent it onto its back. Since it was beetle-themed it couldn't get up and he easily broke the akumatised object.

"One less akuma to worry about," He breathed as he watched the violet butterfly get captured.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Viperion chuckled from below an akuma before he used his power, "Second chance!"

Everything was taken back by a few seconds and the hero easily defeated the akuma, with the help of a sentimonster. It was replaced by an elderly man, who was then escorted away from the battle.

"So many akumas so little time," Tigress spoke before being pushed into a brick wall. She was then covered completely by the akuma causing her to struggle.

"Ouch," Nathaniel and Viperion winced in unison before being grabbed by an akuma.

The both struggled in its strong grasp, watching as the sentimonsters continued to fight. They were unfazed by the heroes' capture. The only thing they cared about was defeating the akumas like their creator had asked.

"A little help here!" Viperion called out to Piglet and Ryuko.

"One sec!" Ryuko replied as she continued to spar with an akuma.

"Here!" Piglet threw one of her hoops and it landed around the akuma's forearms. Immediately, the hoop shrunk and the akuma let go of the heroes unable to grasp them as it desperately tried to get out of the hoop.

"Thanks!" Nathaniel smiled.

"Your welcome Viperion and..?" Piglet looked at the rooster themed hero expecting a reply.

"Cockerel," He blushed. He knew it wasn't the best name but it was all he could think of in such short notice.

"Cockerel," Piglet smiled back, "You're welcome both of you."

The three heroes then sprung back into battle. Each taking down different akumas and helping each other out as much as they could, knowing that the more effort they had down there, the more it would help the others take down Luna Moth.

* * *

Ladybug sighed as she went to her position. Tonight was definitely a lot more stressful than others. Maybe she should've listened when Adrien and Alya told her to stay back...Well it's too late now! She was here and ready for action, even if she shouldn't be.

Rena Rouge and Sapphire Paonne were at the position, ready to initiate their plan. Both had their weapons at the ready and were just waiting for Ladybug so they could go. The midnight sky above them was lit up by hundreds of stars, only highlighting how terrible the battle was that raged below them. It made the three heroines have dull feelings in their hearts. Like heavy weights. They felt as if tonight was partially their fault.

Sapphire Paonne, for abandoning her mother when she'd needed her most; Ladybug for not thinking about her actions; and Rena Rouge for simply not keeping Lila at arm's length. If they'd just done things differently in the past, then everything would've been just fine. Yet it wasn't.

All three females sighed as Ladybug landed on the rooftop.

"Ok, you guys know the plan," Sapphire Paonne spoke.

"We act like sentimonsters," Rena Rouge spoke, "Then we attack when the akuma's at its most vulnerable."

"Yep," The teen nodded, "I know it'll be hard to trust me after what I've done...But it should work."

"We trust you," Ladybug smiled at the teen, "You've proven we can. Right Rena?"

The fox themed heroine nodded, smiling softly at Sapphire Paonne.

"Now," Rena Rouge smirked, "Let's give Luna Moth a wake up call that's been well overdue!"

The two other heroine's laughed at her words before taking off towards the _'Arc de Triomphe'_.

* * *

"I have the sentimonsters mother," Sapphire Paonne smiled at the akuma.

Beside her stood an emotionless Ladybug and Rena Rouge, both exactly alike to the sentimonsters Sapphire Paonne created earlier.

"You do?" The akuma peered at her daughter, "I thought you'd switched sides?"

"I didn't," Sapphire Paonne answered, "I had to give the heroes a motive to believe me so that they could take me in. Otherwise they wouldn't tell me all their secrets."

The akuma stood there for a moment. The beams had ceased and it was in its original form.

A dark mask covered her eyes, with inky tears just visible from beneath it. She wore a darker version of her suit bit tattered tails and worn gloves. Her hair was in a messy bun, out of her eyes, as she held her cane in front of herself. The akuma was the definition of an emotional mess and it broke Sapphire Paonne's heart to see her mother in such a state. But Sapphire Paonne knew that she couldn't be soft. Not even to her her mother.

"I don't believe you," The akuma's voice came out as dull and icy. The tone that once filled it with life was gone and replaced with the emptiness the akuma felt inside. There was nothing left to salvage. All that was left was a broken and useless shell. It had been hidden for so long that it didn't know what to do anymore. The akuma was lost.

"You...don't believe me..." Sapphire Paonne trailed off as Ladybug and Rena Rouge shared concerned glances.

"I don't," The akuma raised its hand towards the peacock themed heroine, "And so I must do what's necessary."

In a split second, the akuma shot a beam towards Ladybug and Rena Rouge. Reacting upon instinct, Sapphire Paonne leaped in front of her teammates taking the blow for them. Ladybug and Rena Rouge gasped as the teen fell before them.

Sapphire Paonne lay in an awkward position as her chest slowly rose and fell. Both of her green eyes were closed and her dark hair swathed around her shoulders.

"You monster!" Ladybug growled at the akuma, as tears piled at her eyes, "How could you?"

"I did what was necessary," The akuma shrugged, "She was a traitor and traitors always get what's coming. Isn't that right Ladybug? Or should I say Miss Fortune?"

Rena Rouge glanced at Ladybug as she clenched her fists. The heroine was enraged to say the least and the last time she'd been like this she'd been akumatized. That was the akuma's plan! To attack the team's strongest players!

Acting fast, Rena Rouge turned to her friend. Desperate to save her from what was coming next.

"Ladybug!" Rena Rouge shook her by the shoulders but it was too late. A single violet butterfly landed on the female's yo-yo.

"Ah, Princess Justice," The akuma smiled, "One of the akumas Hawkmoth failed to bring to life. Such a shame."

Ladybug was silent as Rena Rouge backed away. She had to get away from here before everything erupted into flames. If she was here alone, then she'd definitely be defeated.

"Now I will give you another chance to serve the butterfly miraculous," The akuma spoke, "But you know what must happen in return."

"Collect all of the miraculous," Ladybug's voice sounded.

_'Oh no!' _Rena Rouge panicked as the heroine's last statement filled her mind, _'I have to get out of here.'_

The heroine leaped and was about to escape, when she felt someone grasp her ankle.

"We can't have you escaping," Ladybug's voice tutted as Rena Rouge looked down at her in shock.

* * *

"I need backup immediately!" Rena Rouge's voice rang through Chat Noir's communicator.

"What happened?" The blonde asked only to get no reply. Soon Bunnix's voice sounded.

"This isn't good guys," The usually calm demeanoured heroine sounded flustered, "LB's been akumatised."

"You mean Ladybug?" Carapace's voice sounded, "I thought she wouldn't be-"

"It happened," Queen Bee answered, "Shit, she's coming my way!"

Chat's eyes widened as he tried to process what he was hearing. Ladybug, his Ladybug was akumatised. He knew it wasn't impossible since it had happened before. But it had happened so long ago that he'd thought it wouldn't happen again. It seemed almost insane to imagine her as an akuma.

The blonde sighed as he wondered on whether he should still head to the 'Arc de Triomphe' or not. He didn't know if he'd still be able to fight if she was going to be there. He never liked being on the opposite side to her.

"Fancy seeing you here Kitty," Chat froze as he heard her voice.

He knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. It had sounded so clear and real. It couldn't be.

Gradually turning to see if she was there or not, Chat froze for a second time as Bunnix's announcement was proven to be true. Standing there in front of him was his lady. But she didn't look like his lady.

Midnight blue hair piled into a neat bun contrasted greatly with the red tiara on her head. In her hands was a sword and she wore a short renaissance style dress. Her face was covered by a black mask shaped like the akuma outline. Everything had changed about her. Like the Ladybug he knew was now replaced by a stranger.

A small smile graced her lips as she approached him, each step drawing her closer to him. Chat tensed.

He knew he couldn't fight her. But he had to. The problem was he couldn't find the willpower to raise his weapon against her. He was as good as caught.

"You're not going to fight me, are you?" She asked as he nodded. This took him back to when she was Miss Fortune. She knew that he wouldn't fight her and used that as a way to talk to him. What if she was doing that again?

"I figured as much," She sighed as she delved into her bag, "This won't hurt a bit. I promise."

* * *

All of the heroes, minus Tigress, Piglet, Ryuko, Viperion and Cockerel, stood atop the 'Arc de Triomphe' glaring at the akuma as it smirked smugly at them. This made the heroes scowl at her even more. How can she be smirking so smugly when they had her caught? There was no way she could defeat all of them combined.

Suddenly, Luna Moth 2.0 burst into peals of laughter. They sounded triumphant and victorious. As if she'd already won.

"What's so funny?" Queen Bee looked at the akuma.

"What's funny is that it's game over for you heroes," The akuma chuckled, "Now that I have my three secret weapons-"

"I don't see any secret weapons," Pegasus spoke, "And unless I'm mistaken you're outnumbered anyway."

"Outnumbered, but not out-powered," Luna Moth 2.0 smirked, "Just wait and see."

Two figures then landed on the roof. One was dressed in white, while the other in pink and black. Both glared at the heroes, making them all widen their eyes in fear.

"Ladybug?" Half gasped.

"Chat?" The other half gasped.

"I think you mean Princess Justice and Chat Blanc," Luna Moth 2.0 grinned, "And let's not forget Peafowl."

Answering the akuma's words Sapphire Paonne sprung up from her position, immediately transforming into her akuma form. A twisted grin was plastered on her face while her violet eyes showed a demented expression.

"You don't know how it feels to finally be free!" Peafowl smiled, "Imagine being trapped in a cage for hours upon hours!"

The heroes backed away from the rejoicing akuma, before focusing on Princess Justice and Chat Blanc.

"We need a plan," Bunnix spoke, "We can't just charge into this."

"I know but maybe we can-"

Suddenly an icy blue beam was shot causing the heroes to jump as a crack formed on the ground. Widened eyes met a expressionless Chat Blanc.

"Scratch that," King Monkey spoke, "Pegasus and I will work on Peafowl, the rest of you split it between yourselves."

Nodding the other heroes did exactly as he said. Queen Bee and Bunnix went for Ladybug, while Rena Rouge and Carapace went for Chat Blanc. Sure it was risky leaving Luna Moth 2.0 to her own devices, but Bunnix had a hunch that the akuma was facing a battle of her own.

Without any further words, the heroes split up and started to work on taking down their target.

* * *

"Queen Bee and Bunnix," Princess Justice looked at the heroines as they circled each other.

"Princess Justice," Both heroines replied respectively.

"I guess it's time to see if that name really is what it stands for," Queen Bee chuckled, "After all you're helping the villain."

"No I'm not," The bluenette turned red as her voice wavered, "Luna Moth told me that-"

"Luna Moth lies," Bunnix interjected, "She's so full of bull that half the time she fools herself."

"Like I'd believe that," Princess Justice raised her sword, "Any last words?"

"Yes, do heroes kill people?" Bunnix spoke. Silence filled the trio's conversation.

**...**

"What do you mean do heroes kill people?" Princess Justice froze as she became uncertain.

Bunnix and Queen Bee shared a glance. They'd noticed the crack in the otherwise perfect akuma: telling her that heroes didn't do what she was doing.

"You know what I meant," Bunnix smiled, "Have Queen Bee and I killed anyone?"

"No..." Princess Justice trailed off, her sword hanging at her side, "But-"

"There's no buts," Queen Bee interjected, "If you're a heroine, then you won't kill anyone."

"But Luna Moth told me to do it if necessary," The akuma spoke, she was becoming more uncertain by the second. Justice was a really sensitive topic for her. It was what she lived for, what she existed for.

"But you don't kill people because they oppose you," Bunnix spoke in a calm voice, "You kill them if they've done something unforgivable. Thankfully that hasn't occurred yet."

The akuma looked at the two heroes, removing her mask to reveal two bright blue eyes scattered with jet black tears.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep," They both nodded, "And that's why we need Ladybug back."

"Ok," Princess Justice smiled before turning back into a bewildered Ladybug.

* * *

"Of course his power's infinite destruction!" Rena Rouge groaned as she dodged another beam fired by Chat Blanc.

"I know," Carapace sighed, "It's like he's unbeatable."

"You don't say," The heroine sighed as attempted to charge at Chat Blanc with her flute, only to jump back as he fired another beam.

Both heroes tried to catch their breaths as they began to formulate another plan.

"We can't get close if he fires all those beams," Rena Rouge sighed, "And we know your shield can't withhold it. So we need another course of action."

"You mean something that will distract him?" Carapace asked as he heard the familiar sound of a yo-yo.

"Exactly!" Rena smiled, "But what?"

"I think she's got it sorted," Carapace spoke as he turned Rena's head towards the distraction.

**...**

"Kitty stop," The sound of her voice stopped him from firing another beam.

Icy blue eyes met teary bluebell ones and he knew he'd fucked up royally. Chat Blanc sighed as he saw the determined expression on her face. He knew that she wouldn't hesitate to fight him and that's what made him cautious of his own actions. He didn't want to force his Bugaboo to make that choice.

Rena Rouge and Carapace just looked on from their spot, enjoying the drama in front of them. Though it wasn't appropriate for them to watch this during a battle, the two thought they'd just come up with the excuse that they were scared it would backfire.

Pulling out a stash of snack, Rena offered Carapace a packet of Haribos which he gladly accepted. The two sat there, getting ready to watch the scene before them.

"Chat what are you doing?" Ladybug asked as she gingerly took a step towards him.

Chat Blanc noticed this and shivered slightly. She was afraid of him. His Bugaboo was afraid of him. His leather cat ears fell flat against his blonde hair as he tried to think of what to say.

"I'm doing what's best," He finally spoke as Ladybug approached a little more.

Rena Rouge and Carapace just sat there soaking up the drama. Each munching their own pack of snacks as their friends tried to come to a resolve.

"Is it really best, Kitty?" Ladybug spoke, trying to pick her words wisely. If she said one wrong thing it would reveal her intentions for doing this.

"It's what seems best," His back was turned to her and the bluenette couldn't help but notice that his ears lay flat.

"What happened to my kitty?" Ladybug asked her head tilted to the side, "My Chat wouldn't act like this."

"Maybe he would," He replied. He new she was only a few steps away, but the akuma forced him to keep his back turned. It knew that is he looked at her, it would be set free.

"No he wouldn't," She smiled softly, "You're being silly."

She then hugged him from behind, causing him to soften. The akuma turned around, hugging her back and resting his chin on her head.

"Of course you were silly to fall for this," Ladybug spoke as she grabbed his bell and broke it, "I only love Chat Noir, not Chat Blanc."

With that the violet butterfly flew away leaving a beaming Ladybug with a bemused Chat Noir.

Rena Rouge and Carapace just shared a look before deciding to join the two after ditching their snacks. Hopefully taking down Lila would be as easy as what Ladybug just did.


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: I had to split the last chapter because it got too long. *Groans* Anyway, I had this part written already so all I had to do was some copy and paste and tada! Instant double update!**

**This story has finally come to a close. Thank you everyone who has read this story and supported it, I really couldn't have kept going without your support! Really, you all deserve to have around of applause.**

**Besides from that I'm gonna work on finishing my other stories and stuff before publishing another miraculous story. I also need to start working on this epilogue.**

**So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

The eight heroes stood in single file, glaring at Luna Moth 2.0 and Peafowl. Both akumas glared back, each gripping their weapons.

"I say half of us take on Luna Moth and the other half Peafowl," Pegasus spoke after accessing the opposition.

"I agree," Bunnix nodded, "They're too dangerous to just chance."

Suddenly a blade was thrown towards the heroine. The pinkette ducked just in time, strands of her pink hair being cut off in the process.

"Hey!" She growled as the blade returned to its owner.

"I'm so sorry she missed," Luna moth 2.0 chuckled, "I'll make sure she hits on target this time. Peafowl."

Nodding, the akumatized heroine threw several blades at the heroes causing them all to dodge in multiple directions.

"Bunnix, Pegasus, Chat Noir and Carapace, work on Luna Moth," Ladybug instructed as she landed, "The rest of us will deal with Peafowl."

With no further words the group split, one side taking on Luna Moth 2.0 and the other half Peafowl.

Ladybug sighed as she headed towards the akumatized heroine. Hopefully she wasn't making a mistake by splitting the team up.

* * *

"Stop fighting against them!" Celeste yelled at the akuma as she watched the battle from her mind.

Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm and everyone else was scattered around Peafowl. The akuma held its fan of blades and Celeste could hear its dark thoughts.

"There's no point!" The akuma roared, "Either way we're a villain! Don't you get it!"

"Of course I do!" Celeste yelled back as the akuma blocked Rena Rouge's flute, "You're part of me and vice versa!"

"Then you know why I'm doing this!" The akuma hissed harshly as it pushed Rena Rouge away with brutish force.

The fox themed heroine was pushed over the edge of the Arc. Her voice was heard saying she was ok, before being followed by the sound of weapons clashing.

Celeste winced at the sound. She hated the sound of violence, it reminded her of how split she was inside. Always arguing with one side of herself...

"You're thinking about it now aren't you?" The akuma asked its voice soft.

"Of course I am," Celeste sighed, "It's why we're in this damn mess."

"You don't say," Peafowl chuckled as she dodged King Monkey's banana, causing it to hit Queen Bee.

"Now how am I meant to freeze her?!" The blonde screeched as she threw her spinning top at the akuma, wrapping it around her.

"Why you little!" Peafowl used the blades on her fan to cut the wire.

She then leaped onto the blonde and easily knocked her onto the ground below.

"Look if you'd just listen we could come to a compromise," Celeste spoke as the battle continued.

"Listen to you?!" The akuma's voice boomed, "To you?! The pathetic, sensitive and weak teenager! I'd rather be forced into submission."

"And what makes me those things!" Celeste's eyes pooled with tears, "Was it me or you?"

Silence filled the teen's mind as both entities sank deep into their thoughts. Who was truly to blame about how they'd turned out. It wasn't each other and it certainly wasn't themselves.

"It's her," Both girls spoke at the same time before they both were fueled with rage.

It was her. It was always her. She was the one who shaped and molded them into the creature they were now. But she was in for a surprise now.

Both entities grinning wickedly, the two girls merged into one. Tonight Luna Moth would get what she deserved.

* * *

Nine people stood opposite Luna Moth 2.0, each gripping weapons as they glare at her. Each person had a personal grudge against her.

While hostile glares met her, Luna Moth 2.0 chuckled softly at the sight. It had been a while since she'd had an actual battle and the akuma was itching to try a new technique. Instead of using the powers given to her, Luna Moth 2.0 settled on her one form and drew the sword from within her cane. This was going to be fun.

"She's got a sword," Queen Bee bit her lip, "Are you sure this is a smart idea Ladybug?"

"It's the only we've got," The heroine replied, "Plus if two of us attack at once then she has two targets to focus on. All we have to do is make sure everyone's in sync."

"So we work with who we know best," Bunnix raised a brow.

"Practically," Ladybug nodded, "Everyone already knows their pairs right?"

"Yep," All the heroes nodded.

"I'll go alone," Peafowl smirked, "I have a special surprise."

The other heroes took a step back as they felt the spite in her tone. Whatever Luna Moth had done to Peafowl was serious. The teen was seriously starting to sound a lot like a killer.

"Ok then," Ladybug sighed, "Let's just get into position."

The heroes nodded and soon they were carrying out their plan.

They'd fight against Luna Moth 2.0 normally, tiring her out, and once the moment was perfect they'd all strike going in pairs as they attacked her. Exhausted the akuma struggled to fight back. Soon Luna Moth 2.0 was such a mess that she struggled to hold her sword up.

"You think it's safe to take the akumatized object yet?" Chat asked.

"I'm not too sure," Ladybug watched as the akuma regained her stamina, a smirk making its way onto her lips.

"You really thought that plan would work!" Luna Moth 2.0 cackled, "This is precious! I was only tiring you out! See?"

The akuma then switched forms to Vixen. With the switch she also lowered in age, making her younger and much more energetic.

"Good luck beating me now!" The akuma began to play a song on her flute.

"Oh no you don't!" Peafowl punctured a hole in the akuma's flute, "We're not done here."

"What do you mean-" Vixen began.

The heroes all froze as Peafowl tackled Luna Moth to the ground. Fists being thrown as they both rolled over as they fought.

* * *

"Get off me!" Vixen changed into her Luna Moth form.

"Not until you listen to me!" Peafowl seethed as she slapped the akuma.

"Well you won't get me to," Luna Moth 2.0 chuckled, "You'll be lucky if I even look at you."

"Stop playing mind games!" Peafowl screeched as she pulled her hair.

"I'm not playing mind games," The akuma laughed as she pushed the teen off her, "I'm telling you the truth."

"As if you ever would," Peafowl scoffed as she got up. The teen took out her fan, the blades glimmering in the moonlight, "All you ever do is dodge and hide."

"It's the only thing I can do," The akuma replied drawing her own weapon, "Otherwise I'm weak."

"But you aren't if you'd just-"

"No!" Luna Moth 2.0 charged at the teen her sword barely missing, "Stop trying to convert me!

The akuma swung its weapon in a blind fury until it felt it connect with something else. Luna Moth 2.0 blinked to see Peafowl looking at her, violet eyes blazing with frustration.

"Just listen to me!" She was blocking Luna Moth 2.0's attack while the other heroes watched, ready to jump in if needed.

"What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know!" Luna Moth 2.0 snapped.

"That you feel trapped," The teen spoke as she kept her gaze on the akuma, "That you feel like letting down your guard always results in betrayal. That- that no matter what you do you always end up suffering."

The akuma's hold loosened a little before tightening again. Anger flashed in her eyes as she glared at the teen, teeth bared.

"You know nothing about me!" Luna Moth spat.

"If anything I know everything about you!" Peafowl protested, frustration taking over her actions, "I've been patient with you. I've tried! But nothing I do is ever good enough! Do you know what that feels like?!"

Stunned by the usually calm teen's anger, the akuma untensed, only to meet a punch to the face.

**...**

"What's happening!" Lila's subconscious slipped into panic mode as Peafowl punched her square in the face.

"The weapon's fighting back!" Volpina panicked as Vixen slapped her across the face.

"No shit!" The older akuma sighed, "It'll all sort itself out. Just wait."

Suddenly the mindscape was taken over by a wobbling sensation as the sirens grew louder. Lila looked at the screen to see herself fighting the heroes.

Each of them leaped at her in pairs throwing attacks that she either dodged, blocked or ended up getting hit by. It was going way too fast and the young woman didn't know what was going on. Everything was going so fast.

Lila eyes swam as the area began to spin. She felt as if she were on a carousel gone wrong and she wanted out. The spinning got worse and worse as the wobbling continued. Tears formed in the brunette's eyes as Volpina and Vixen continued to go back and forth. Shouting, slaps, screams, yells of pain. Everything was going wrong. Downhill.

Lila's eyes widened as everything stopped. Volpina and Vixen's screams stopped, causing a ringing sensation in her ears. The sirens still flashed but she couldn't hear them any more. It was as if she was disconnected from it all.

Green eyes traveling over to the screen Lila watched as Luna Moth struggled to fight against the heroes. The akuma sported a black eye, busted lip and bloody forehead. Anger and frustration coursed through its veins as it thought about why it couldn't just win. After everything that had happened to her in the past it was what she deserved. To win for once.

"Why can't I beat you!" The akuma's voice came out cracked and shakey. Tears spilled from her jade eyes as she looked at the heroes.

She was broken. Horribly.

Vision blurry from her tears, the akuma continued to fight as Lila watched on from the subconscious. Sitting on the ground and curling into a ball, Lila felt the darkness encasing her. Tears spilled from her eyes as her final thoughts drifted to the smile on Celeste's face when she'd promised that they'd finally spend time together. Something that would never happen...

Knowing it was pointless to fight back, Lila sat there, the darkness swarming around her as she became the person she always tried not to be. Herself.

* * *

"What happened?" Luna Moth groaned as she got up from the ground, "How did I-"

She looked at all the heroes before her and smiled as she thought about the past they'd shared. They'd surely greet her with open arms. Maybe even forgive her for her actions!

Then everything would be fine and she could be a better mother to Celeste and start over. Forget about everything she's done. Get back her friends. Stop being so alone. It would be like a new beginning...

"Guys I-" Her voice was hopeful and cheery.

"Save it," Ladybug spoke in a blunt tone.

"But I-" Luna Moth stopped herself as she looked at them all with a hurt expression, "I understand." A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she looked at them all. She knew that what she'd done was unforgivable. She'd violated their trust by kidnapping their children and trying to kill them multiple times. The villain should have really seen this coming.

As a young officer approached, Luna Moth gracefully let him cuff her. She was done fighting. Now she'd just prove that she deserved to be a good person again. Day by day, hour by hour. Even if it meant going to prison. As she was led away, the female got an idea to show that she was truly sorry.

"For the record, I always wanted to be friends," She spoke as she smiled at them all, "I didn't mean to fuck up as badly as I did. But...I had a lot of inner demons to deal with."

With that the brunette disappeared with the police. Ladybug knew that she'd retrieve that miraculous later. Right now she had to deal with the final issue left: Peafowl.

* * *

Peafowl turned to look at the heroes tears forming in her eyes. She'd caused so much pain and destruction to their lives that she didn't know if she could be forgiven. She didn't even know how to apologise. Everything the teen had done for the past few months was wrong and now she didn't know what that made her.

The things she'd done were more or less the equivalent to what Luna Moth had done and the heroes had just shunned her. It made the teen wonder what she really was a hero or a villain. She couldn't be a hero. She was too flawed to be one. But she was too good to be a villain. Then what was she?

The teen sighed as another tear escaped her amethyst eyes. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, but now she was the cause of it anyway. All because she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen next, afraid of being replaced, afraid of standing up to her mother, afraid of being alone. She never asked to be the monster she was now.

Spiraling into her dark thoughts, the teen didn't notice a certain heroine place a hand on her shoulder. Peafowl jumped as she felt the contact of another person before her eyes widened as she looked at Ladybug.

Words could not express the guilt she felt at that exact moment. Looking directly into the heroine's eyes Peafowl knew that she had fucked up. She knew that she was beyond redemption, correction even. So she was surprised when Ladybug smiled at her.

"You're always welcome to join the heroes," The teen heard the heroine's voice clear as day.

"I am?" Her voice wavered slightly as the teen tried not to burst into tears.

"Of course you are!" Rena Rouge grinned, "You proved to us all you're a hero!"

"But how could I be a hero after all I've done?" Peafowl's eyes glowed with frustration, "After everything I've done to all of you!"

"Because of what you chose to do after," Ladybug smiled at her, "Not all of us here are angels, trust me. But we all have a thing in common."

"We all want justice," Peafowl looked up at the heroine, a smile on her face.

Ladybug nodded.

That was all the closure the teen needed. To know that she wasn't the monster her mother created. To know that she was her own person, with her own choices. That was what she needed to hear.

Taking one final look at the night sky, Peafowl closed her eyes. This would be the last time she saw the stars before escaping with the violet butterfly.

**...**

Celeste opened her eyes wincing as the brightness of the lights hurt them. Where was she? The last thing she remembered seeing was- the stars...

Looking around the room, the teen noticed that she was not at home. The walls were not covered in her posters and doodles, her bed was not her own and the piles of things were missing. Everything was different.

"What happened?" The teen breathed as she tried to get up.

"Celeste- Wait!" Marinette came rushing into the room, sighing as the teen sat back down.

"What happened?" The teen demanded an explanation. Why was she in this room? Where was her mom? What even got her in this mess?

"We defeated Luna Moth," Marinette answered before sighing, "Celeste, your mother's in prison."

"What?!" The teen's green eyes widened, "What do you mean she-"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Marinette rubbed her temples, "I really wished things played out differently. However I had to tell you."

"Why?" The teen was firm.

"I can't tell you that," Marinette sighed, as the teen got up, "What are you doing?"

"Running away," Celeste answered simply, "I won't be back for a while."

The teen the searched through a few draws finding her clothes and possessions. Deciding to travel light, Celeste only took what she needed and the card that led to the savings in purse. Her grandma had made her a bank account so that she could put money and there and the teen knew that she had quite a lot in there. Hopefully it'd be enough for her travels.

"Where would you go Celeste?" Marinette raised a brow as she watched the teen.

"Away from Paris," The teen responded, "It reminds me of way too much. I need a fresh start. Somewhere else alone."

"Are you sure?" The bluenette bit her lip, "You'd be leaving behind a lot."

"I don't mind leaving it behind," Celeste sighed as she zipped up her backpack, "I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"You're set on leaving then," The young woman sighed before handing the teen a plane ticket, "I figured you might want to leave."

"How- when," Celeste was speechless. She'd never expected to be given a plane ticket just like that.

"I made a deal with Audrey Bourgeois," Marinette smiled softly, "Since I knew Paris would have some bad memories for you, I asked her if she'd want to train you to help in her company. In return I help her with the collab."

"Marinette I-" The teen suddenly tackled the young woman into a hug, "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me."

For the first time in her life, the sun shines for Celeste. Something actually works for her. She feels so elated that tears spring to her eyes.

"No problem," Marinette smiled as she hugged the teen back, "Now enjoy yourself in America. I'll see you in a few years."

"Definitely," The teen agreed as the young woman left the room.


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue! Once again, thank you everyone who read this story and supported it! Now that this one's over I can work on some of the others that have been waiting to be published. (I have really bad time management).**

**To be honest towards the end I got kinda stumped (and lazy) but I made sure to keep the quality up. So hopefully it's not obvious.**

**Apart from that, I have nothing else to say really. So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

***Seven Years Later***

"Hurry up!" Audrey Bourgeois snapped as she stepped off her private jet.

The famous fashion designer/critique was visiting Paris for the month and she was already regretting it. All these meetings, shows and appearances were so tiring and the woman wanted nothing more than her retirement to hurry up. She sighed as she watched her ward follow her.

The brunette had blue tipped hair and olive green eyes. In her arms were a bunch of bags and things that the blonde had requested they needed. The assistants immediately took them off the fumbling brunette and she tried to catch up to her benefactor.

"I'm going as fast as I can Audrey!" The young woman huffed as she caught up. It had been like that since the first day seven years ago...

"Well clearly it isn't fast enough!" The blonde sighed as they both got into a car.

The young woman sighed as she sat beside the designer/ critique. She knew that Audrey was just being snappy because they were running late, but she couldn't help but take it personally. Ever since she'd worked with Audrey, the brunette couldn't help but feel she was doing everything wrong. It was always: well you need to do things better.

However, Audrey's harsh words did help the young woman shape into the person she was today. A few years ago, she would've been a mess always doing the opposite of what she was told. The female chuckled at the memories. They were good times...

Before she knew it, the car had come to a halt and Audrey was already instructing her.

"We're here," The blonde spoke, "I'll be back in a few hours. You can go visit some of your old...acquaintances." The word seemed to slip from the blonde's tongue as if it were a foul taste.

"Thank you, Audrey," The brunette smiled before getting her bag.

"No problem," Audrey flashed a smile, "Anything for my ward."

The young woman just chuckled at the blonde's words. She knew that she wasn't just a ward to the designer/ critique, she was a second chance at being a good mother.

"Ok, I'll be back at the hotel by ten," The brunette spoke before getting out of the car, "I promise."

Audrey gave the young woman a warm smile before closing the car door. Once the door was closed, it immediately sped off, fading into the distance.

The brunette sighed before getting out her phone. Last time she checked everyone still lived in the same area.

"Time to meet some old faces," She smiled at Duusu, who was hiding in her jacket pocket, then began to walk away.

* * *

"Miss Rossi," Lila sat up to look at the prison warden, "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" The woman peered at the warden.

No-one ever came to visit her. Lila Rossi. She was left alone to rot in her own cell. After all 'Luna Moth' was too dangerous to be with other prisoners even if her miraculous had been taken. Gabriel Agreste was only allowed around her, but even he left just over two years ago and the female couldn't feel anymore alone. Alone. That describes her predicament perfectly.

Lila shivered as she remembered when she first came here. It'd be better if those memories are kept hidden.

"Follow me," The warden spoke and she followed him out of the cell.

The two went through a series of corridors and double doors, until they arrived in a room filled with tables and chairs. There were a few empty ones, but the ones that weren't had an array of people there. Couples, families and friends all socialised in the room, enjoying the limited amount of time they had. It almost calmed the brunette's nerves. Almost.

The warden pointed towards a table. Lila's eyes followed their arm, to see her 'visitor'. She was intrigued to see who wanted to talk to her.

At the table sat a young woman, who looked around twenty, with olive green eyes and brown, blue-tipped hair. She was busy scrolling through her phone, and so didn't notice Lila looking at her.

"That's your visitor," The warden spoke before going off towards their post.

Lila sighed as she was left alone. Something about that woman seemed familiar and she couldn't help but recognise her from somewhere. Taking trepidation, Lila approached the table. People from all over the room glanced at her as she passed. The brunette wasn't too surprised. She knew that everyone had heard about her alter ego and so wasn't surprised when they stared. In fact she frowned. She'd forever be known as the villain who terrorized Paris. Never what she was before. It made her feel as fucked up as ever. Like there was no redemption...

Ignoring the glances and stares, Lila took her seat at the table and cleared her throat.

"You must be my visitor," She smiled.

The young woman placed her phone in her bag and looked at the woman.

"Nice to see some things don't change," She spoke, "Mother."

**...**

Celeste looked at the woman sitting across from her. Prison had done a lot to the once youthful and attractive woman that was in front of her.

A light grey streak went through her hair and two dark circles highlighted her green eyes. Oh her eyes! Lila's green eyes once lit up with life were now dull and hollow. Her once glowing skin was now dull and lackluster. It made Celeste wonder what had happened to her.

"Celeste?" The older woman finally spoke.

"Yep," The young woman smiled, "I'm back in Paris. I thought that visiting you would help close everything."

"What do you mean close everything?" Lila raised a brow.

"Well after everything you did, I now have PTSD," Celeste sighed, "When I'm all alone in the dark it starts. Sometimes I get flashbacks, sometimes I won't eat the next day, I even get nightmares."

Lila sat there, eyes wide in shock as her daughter went on and on about what she'd caused. Something that wouldn't be there if she didn't use her. It made her feel terrible. Just to know that she, Lila Rossi, was the cause of someone's misery was enough to make her sick to her core.

"But even if I'm stuck with this disorder," Celeste smiled, her voice breaking the older woman's thoughts, "I guess I still kinda forgive you."

A silence filled the space between them. Words that neither would think would ever be said, rang in their ears. '_I Forgive you.' _Those three words of closure. For both of them.

"You...forgive me?" Lila peered at her daughter.

In all her years the woman had only heard them twice. The two people who said that she forever treasured in her heart, even if they hated her now...

"Well, no-one deserves not to be forgiven," The young woman chuckled, "Plus it was way overdue. I wasn't an angel back then and I guess you tried your best. You were only fourteen years older."

The two women looked at each other, each coming to their own conclusion. Finally closure would be achieved. The sound of Celeste's ringtone broke the stilled silence between them.

The young woman's eyes widened as she heard Alya's voice.

"Well, I gotta go," Celeste smiled at her mother, "If you want, I can visit."

"I'd love that," Lila smiled back, "It gets lonely here."

"I can tell," Celeste chuckled as she put on her jacket, "See you soon."

The older woman smiled as she watched her daughter walk away. Lila knew that the once unruly teen had become a brilliant young woman and she couldn't wait to see what great things she'd achieve. For once she felt like she'd done something right by leaving Celeste on her own. Since she wasn't there to fuck anything up, she knew that Celeste now had a good future ahead. One that even she'd be proud of..

* * *

"Mari and Adrien are gonna freak when they learn you're in Paris!" Alya beamed as the pair waited in traffic.

The brunette had heard of Audrey's visit and knew that Celeste would follow. So being the good friend she was, the female decided to surprise her and drive her to see all their friends.

"I know," Celeste smiled, "Emma must be eight now and they must have had the second one by now."

"They've actually got three now," Alya chuckled as she thought about them, "Emma's always up to mischief, Louis is always annoying her and Hugo's always following them around like a lost puppy."

"It must be fun babysitting them then," Celeste giggled.

"You'd have to ask Alix and Luka that," Alya smiled, "They're everyone's go to sitters. Well Luka's kinda busy now since Kagami's expecting."

"She is!" The young woman's eyes widened.

"Yep," Alya nodded, before winking, "So? When are you gonna hook up with someone?"

"Alya!" Celeste blushed, as she bit her lip, "I'm happily single."

"And ready to mingle~" The brunette winked before parking, "And we're here!"

Stood in front of them was a house that looked like it was from a dream. Celeste knew that Marinette and Adrien were wealthy, but this was just a whole new level! **(A/N: Too lazy to describe the house, just use your imaginations. :p)**

"It's so huge!" Celeste gawked.

"Yep," Alya chuckled, "But then again Mari and Adrien have a huge income."

"True," The young woman agreed.

"Now let's go inside!" Alya grabbed the young woman by the arm and dragged her into the building.

* * *

"Mom!" Emma ran into the kitchen, "Dad's teaming up with Louis again! And Hugo's joined them too!"

Marinette chuckled as she listened to Emma say about how all three boys teamed up to capture her and get her into a dress. If anyone knew Emma Agreste, then they knew that it was almost impossible to get her into a dress. It was the one thing she hated doing.

"Why don't we get them back," Marinette smirked, and the girl smirked back knowing exactly what her mother had planned.

Both immediately got to work on their scheme, while the three boys decided on their attack plan.

* * *

"A guest is here!" Alya burst into the house to hear giggling coming from the kitchen, "Of course..."

She knew exactly what was going on.

"What?" Celeste peered at the older brunette.

"You'll see in a moment," Alya sighed, "You might want to grab something for cover."

Taking note of Alya's words, Celeste grabbed her umbrella and got ready to use it as cover. The two women then made their way to the kitchen where the sounds of laughing and voices were heard.

"Really Chaton?" Marinette's voice was heard.

"You were the one who initiated it," Came his reply.

"Hey!" Both adults voices were heard as three other voices giggled.

"Party's over," Alya burst into the room, sunglasses over her eyes, "The police have arrived!"

The entire kitchen had flour scattered everywhere, with five figures with flour all over them. The sight was hilarious and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle. Somehow they always found a new way to surprise her.

"Did Mari dare you to get Emma into a dress _again_, Adrien?" Alya peered at the blonde who grinned sheepishly, "You'd think you'd learn...And you three- "

The three children peered at the brunette. It wasn't often that she addressed them when something like this happened.

"I have a visitor today," The brunette smiled, "She's a good friend."

"A visitor!" All three were filled with excitement. It wasn't often that they got to meet interesting people.

"Yep," Alya nodded, "And Emma's already met her."

"I have?" Emma tilted her head.

"Mhm," Alya hummed, "But before she can meet you all, you'd better get tidied up."

"Ok," All three children then left the room, while Alya looked at the two adults.

"You two are so childish sometimes," She chuckled as she looked at them, "How did you manage to get flour everywhere?"

"It's a long story," Adrien chuckled.

"Sure," Alya rolled her eyes playfully, "Anyway, we have a visitor. You can come in now!"

* * *

***A few hours later***

Celeste smiled as she was surrounded by familiar faces. Everyone had come to see her that evening and she couldn't remember that last time she felt so...familiar. Everything was so warm and inviting and and she knew that it had been a luxury she'd missed over the past few years. Heck, she's missed it her entire life.

But now she could make up for lost time. She finally had people who cared about her and had fixed her broken family unit. The young woman couldn't feel any happier. It kinda made her glad that she returned to Paris.

"So? Are you staying here?" The brunette looked beside her to see a smiling Emma.

"Well, I'm only here for a visit," She noticed the girl's face frown slightly, "However I do miss Paris when I'm in New York."

"You do?" The dark haired girl raised a brow.

"Mhm," Celeste nodded, "So I'll probably ask Audrey to pull a few strings and let me stay in Paris. After all I'm turning twenty-one in a few days."

"You are?" Emma looked at the woman, "Cool!"

"I guess it kinda is," The young woman shrugged, "And it also means I'm a adult! So I can do as I please!"

The rest of the evening, Celeste had the most fun she'd had in years. She caught up with some old friends, visited some relatives and soon decided what she wanted to do in her future. Once she got back to her hotel suite, the brunette got her phone and dialed a familiar yet unused number.

"Hello?" The voice spoke.

"Hi, it's Celeste Rossi," The brunette spoke, "I was wondering if I could take that job offer."

"Of course!" The person answered, "We'll alert the head of our division immediately. They'll be so glad that you chose to become an officer."

"Me too," Celeste smiled as she looked at the city's skyline, "Me too."


End file.
